The Change Within
by Lilly Tagloft
Summary: "Look at him Rave, he changed - for you." Raven still couldn't believe it as she saw Trevor walk down the hallway decked out in a black outfit and guyliner. Had he really done that for her? Traven. TrevorxRaven. AU. COMPLETE.
1. Sneak Peak

**The Change Within**

_Prologue: Sneak Peak_

* * *

"Have you seen Trevor?"

"Did you see Trevor's outfit?"

"Gay!"

"Who is he trying to impress, Raven?"

"Maybe he's rebelling."

"Against Maybelline, I don't think so."

"He looks like a poor rendition of Pete Wentz."

"He looks cuter now."

"Only because he has buckets of money."

These statements have been floating around school all morning and I couldn't help but feel anxious whenever Trevor might turn around the corner. I have not seen him since the weekend and I could not imagine what he has changed that has caused this much gossip. But then again, it's Dullsville and not much happens here anyways. The only problem I had with it was when I didn't see him in third period I was getting kind of pissy.

Now it's after fifth period and I'm scoping the halls for him and his recent make-over. As I was walking down the nearly deserted halls I finally found him by his locker. I stomped towards him, my combat boots making a loud clatter as I marched towards the slightly new and improved look of my life-long nemesis.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked poking him in his masculine back with each syllable. The tight, black material rippling with each time my finger set upon it.

He turned around, revealing his symmetrical face covered with heavy, black make-up around his electrifying green eyes and a dark gray coating his puffy lips. His hair went from being floppy and blonde to spiky with black highlights practically overnight.

"The guy who's going to steal your heart," Trevor said giving me a coy smile, showing two pointy canines.

Oh shit.


	2. Blah

**The Change Within**

_Chapter 1: Blah_

* * *

Blah. That is what school is. They trap us in this brick building with look-a-likes and preps who think they are the shit. Fortunately, I am not one of them. I am what you call a 'freak', 'emo screamo', or 'Gothic Princess', but I would like to think of myself as an individual amongst the blonde, carbon copies that make up my school. I have always been different in a totally noticeable way. Instead of wearing a cheerleading uniform or cute little pink dresses I wear dark clothing in multiple, thin layers.

For instance, right now I am wearing a gripping black dress that is strapless with a heart shaped top that accents my boobs as well as my legs because it cuts off a good two inches past the end of my butt. But because we have rules in this school about what is and is not appropriate to wear, I put on a pair of red, fishnet stockings under my dress and a scrap of ripped red fabric that slunk-slid onto my shoulder and ends at the same length as a cardigan. Instead of my usual black lips, today I decided to try this blood red lipstick. If I say so myself it's a killer combination with my brand-spanking-new, red high heels.

"Raven," my third period teacher said in her pinched, naisily voice, piercing my thoughts, "what is 'x' in this equation?"

"X equals thirteen," I said guessing my favorite number.

"Were you paying attention?" she whined.

"No."

Hey, at least I'm honest. Unlike _some_ people who claim to know this stuff then flunk the pre-test and then the actual test. Besides, I am not _that_ academically challenged. I get D's.

"Do you get the concept then?" she asked and I shook my head, causing a few loose strands to fall into my face. Mrs. Manson, the annoyingly, congested-sounding teacher, sighed and asked the class, "Would anyone want to show Raven how this works?"

Not a single hand went in the air. Figures. Unless I'm a five foot-two Barbie I shouldn't get any math help. You gotta love the world.

"All right then I guess I'll have to get out the Superman," Mrs. Manson announced in her high pitch voice before trotting over to her desk. The class groaned. Practically everyone hates the Superman. It's this ancient trick or treating bucket that she has put everyones name in on slips of paper so when she needs people to answer a question on the board or someone needs a temporary tutor and no one volunteers she gets out the Superman and picks a name.

"Trevor Mitchell," she read aloud. Just what I needed, a bonehead to help me with math. The class tittered as Trevor gathered his books and headed towards the empty desk next to mine with angst spreading through him. I sighed and pulled my notebook over onto my actual desk as Trevor thudded into the desk on my right.

" 'Sup, Monster Girl?" Trevor asked looking at my incomplete worksheet with dismay and utter lack of enthusiasm. "So do you wanna work on number three or five?"

"I was actually thinking of getting a restroom pass and skipping," I said honestly.

He chuckled and said truthfully, "I'm right with you, but how hard can math be?"

"Very," I said glancing at the worksheet. One variable I can handle, but multiple variables in one equation -err, not so much.

"All right. So look at number... five. You have three equations: '2x–y+3z= -7', '-5x+y–2z= 16', and '-x+4y+z= 7'. You should use substitution to find 'y' because that would be easiest, especially in the second equation. So you would get 'y= 5x+2z+16' and substitute that into each equation getting...?" He instructed, pushing me to actually solve the equation myself.

I looked down at the equation. I tried to make my head wrap around the procedure to solve it, but it froze. I looked around, worried anyone would catch onto my stupidity, but they were too busy either texting or passing notes to even think about me. I gulped and looked back down at the paper again.

Okay, so by putting 'y= 5x+2z+16' in the first equation you would get '2x+ -1(5x+2z+16)+3z= -7' which would equal to '2x+ -5x–2z+3z+ -16= -7', and would then simplify to uhm... '-3z+ -z= -9'. Wait, no– it'd be '-3x+z= 9'. I told Trevor that and his reply was:

"About time you got that one. Now, what's the next one?"

'-x+4y+z= 7'. Oh jeez, there's a multiplication step in there. Shit. Here goes nothing. '-x+ 4(5x+2z+16)+z= 7' that would make '-x+20x+8z+64+z= 7', and that is equivalent to '19x+9z= -57'.

"So, now what?" I asked after writing down the new equations.

"You take '19x+9z= -57' and '-3x+z= 9' and do the elimination method," he instructed, setting it up for me with a hint of "_duh_" in his voice.

** 19x+9z= -57 -3x+z =9**

I took the second equation and multiplied it by negative nine to eliminate the z's. Then I added the two new found equations, which left me with '46x= -138'. Oh my. I got out my calculator and divided negative one-hundred and thirty-eight by forty-six and ended up getting negative three. I wrote down 'x= -3' and Trevor nodded.

"Now what you do is put 'x' in one of the equations you just worked on. Although it's probably be easier to use '-3x+z= 9,'" Trevor explained leaving little marks of graphite on my paper.

I sighed and plugged in the numbers to get '9+x= 9'. I subtracted nine by both sides to get 'z=0'. Huh.

After writing that down Trevor informed me on what to do next by saying, "Now put those into any equation, and once you get the answer, put it in the format of (x,y,z)." I nodded and looked at 'y= 5x+2z+16' and thought it may be the simplest.

So, if you put them in you would get 'y= 5(-3)+2(0)+16' leaving you with 'y= 16-15' or 'y=1'.

I smiled defiantly down at the paper. Not this time, son!

I wrote in big, black letters **(-3, 1, 0)** next to the numbered space and let out a triumphant yell. Trevor covered his face, embarrassed at the sudden attention I caused, and I only squealed louder out of spite. Tormenting Trevor Mitchell is always the highlight of my day, especially if it is to get back at him for something. So just to put it over the top I squealed, "Trevor, oh my sweet Trevor! How can I ever repay you for helping me in my troubled times?"

"By shutting the hell up," he growled quietly, turning even more red.

"You want a kiss?" I shouted, surprise forced in my voice, causing the whole class's attention on us.

"No, no! Don't–" But it was too late. I smeared my red lips against his tan cheek, leaving a big lip-sized stain. Most of the class gawked and the others stifled giggles at Trevor's perplexed expression and started texting away about our 'kiss'.

I giggled and batted my mascara coated eyelashes at him, mocking his expression. His light eyelids were fluttering open and shut, along with his mouth that looked rather fish-like at the moment. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but couldn't quite figure out exactly what it was.

I pinched his other cheek and said cheerily, "Caught you off guard, didn't I?" He smacked my delicate hand away and said quietly in a heated voice, "Raven Madison, you are going to wish you never did that."

"Why? What are you going to do?- Tell on me to your big, bad daddy? Sorry, but he doesn't own my parent's land," I asked tauntingly. By now nobody was focusing on us anymore, and I did not really like putting on too much of a show unless necessary.

"No. I am going to make you fall in love with me," Trevor said seriously. I mean, he was dead serious with his aqua-green eyes burning and set jaw bulging against his angelic features.

I burst out laughing. "You? Me?" He nodded, his face scrunching up even more now that I thought he was a joke. "That's rich."

"You may be laughing now, but once I've got you under my spell you are going to be so out of it that once I dump your sorry ass it will scar you emotionally for the rest of your life," Trevor threatened in a menacing tone.

"Whatever dude. I think you took too many soccer balls to the head," I said striking my knuckles against his skull lightly. The rage in his eyes became suddenly much deeper. He was about to say something when the bell rang. I waggled my painted fingers at him and exited the room.

"Trevor and me – a couple? What a ridiculous thought," I scoffed and pushed the thought away before entering my dreaded literature class.

**-x-**

"He actually said that?" Becky, my best friend since the third grade, asked incredulously. She knew of the rivalry between me and Trevor, but was often more absorbed with her crush of the century.

"Yeah. The look on his face was hilarious! It was as if he actually believed every phony word that came out of his diseased mouth. I would love to know what he thinks he has to do to get me to fall in love with him. This should be fun to watch unfold," I said putting a book and a few notebooks in my backpack before shoving the rest of my stuff in my locker and slamming it shut.

I swung my Hello Batty collectors backpack on my shoulders and Becky and I walked out to her old Ford pick-up truck. It was out in the middle of the parking lot and had a faded jade green color on the outside and a tan, worn interior, plus a broken left tail light that she has gotten fined for more than two-hundred dollars total.

We climbed into it and Becky started the heap of scrap metal we called Sandy. We named the truck that because the color of the interior is sort of similar to that of sand. Plus, last year when Becky and I went to Dullsville's man-made lake all the time. We tracked in so much sand that by the end of the year we probably had half of the beach under the mats.

"I think you should be worried Rave. He obviously meant it, and Trevor with a plan is a frightening thing," Becky voiced her concerns as she drove out of the school lot. So long, burden of education. "So at least take some time to mentally prepare yourself or something in case he does whoo you."

I laughed loudly, "Yo-You think Trevor will actually make me swoon?" I mean, what an absurd motion that Trevor would make my heart go thump-thump, and that if he said a single word to me I would be floating to class from sheer, blissful happiness. Yeah – not likely.

"It's possible Raven. What if he gets you a black rose or- or a ring or something like that? Oh Raven, why don't you open your eyes a little?" Becky asked, turning onto the street next to mine.

"Because this whole mess is a misunderstanding. Besides, how bad can Trevor be?- He thinks he appeals to me now, and I can only imagine what he has planned out," I chuckled at the thought as we reached my house.

It was an average sized house; four bedrooms and three baths in two-stories with a two-car garage that attaches off from the kitchen for some reason or another.

"I guess we'll have all weekend to wait, huh?" she asked uneasily.

I unlocked the Ford's door and swung it open. "Do you wanna go to the mall on Sunday? Maybe Matt Wells will be there," I said, wagging my eyebrows at the last part before hopping onto the rough turf of my driveway.

"Y-Yeah," Becky said blushing heavily. She's always like this when it comes to Matt. Whenever anyone mentioned Matt, Becky's face turned red – and I mean _bright_ red. Whenever some one talks about him or what he does her face turns scarlet, and if he comes within the field of vision she gets an even darker red because now she thinks he knows that she's thinking about him all the time. It's an intense cycle of blushing faces and hiding behind notebooks, and I have to go with her through it.

"All right, pick me up at two," I said, shutting the door and walking through my unlocked front door. Becky drove off, her face still ablaze. I chuckled and put my backpack on the messy living room couch. It looked as though a tornado came in here; there were books lying all over the place in stacks, on their sides, wide open to a random page – it was madness.

"Raven, don't touch those!" Billy Boy exclaimed, running into the room.

Figures, he would be the one going through all these books.

I stuck out my index finger and turned the page of one of the open books.

"Mom!" Billy Boy hollered, running to the bottom of the stairs. "Raven's messing with the books!"

"Raven," my mom yelled down to me in the warning tone she often has to use with me. I slunk up the stairs and slipped into my room unnoticed. I pulled out my Hello Batty calendar, that came with my backpack, and crossed off another day. Just another one-hundred and twenty-eight days of school.

I sighed and looked at the black calendar. At least there was one good thing; in eight days it will be Halloween. I am not quite sure what I will be this year. Last year I was a cheerleader and the year before I was a tennis player. I could possibly go as some kind of sports player or a clown. Maybe I will be a gymnast or Becky and I could be Siamese twins or a horse or something. I doubt Becky would do it for me, especially if Matt is going tricker-treating with his little sister again.

He goes with her every year and they always match, much to my amusement. For instance, last year when Kara (that's his sister's name) decided to dress up as Cinderella with her poofy dress and dolled up face Matt went around looking like an enlarged glass shoe. It was quite a site to see.

I laughed out loud remembering Becky's reaction. She dressed as a football player to match my uniform and when we were about five blocks from my house she saw him and almost choked on her mini snickers. The toe of the shoe was sticking out on his stomach which left his lower region bulging in dark blue tights. The heel started out of his backside and – much to Becky's dismay – covered up his tight, athletically sculpted butt. Once she coughed up the chocolate covered calories, unflatteringly I might add, her brown eyes bulged and her mouth was wide open, showing the back of her throat. Her focus zoned in on his package as he and his sister got a small handful of candy, and then she reluctantly tore away her vision as they started walking towards us. A thin layer of sweat escaped onto her forehead, which was now visible since she took off her Chargers helmet.

"Hi M-Matt," Becky said to him in a calm voice before cracking at the end. He gave her a nod that only the soccer snobs could pull off before smiling and saying in a too deep voice, "Hey."

I have no clue what that said about the position she had in his heart, but I am pretty sure she went over it a bit because for the next two hours as she was saying how he obviously was pining for her and such until we stumbled upon him again, and she did not do much else besides giggle and hurry to the next house.

I was just hoping that this does not happen before we get to the mansion on Benson Hill this year.

The mansion is one of the few things in this town that lets me know I am not going completely insane. It is huge and pitch-black with dark curtains covering broken windows that a few were sealed off by crooked, tattered, deep purple shutters that almost blended in with the aging wooden exterior. It was a dark brown – almost black if you stood by the iron gates that surrounded the premise. The roof had a few dark shingles missing and decorative gargoyles on the side just above the grand entry way. The entry way was ten feet high and was the same dark brown as the rest of the house. It was surrounded by a shriveling lawn that had patches of lush grass from a recent rain.

It is perfect in so many ways. The only thing that would make this house complete would be if a family moved in and they would be as dysfunctional as the house appeared to be. Maybe a vampire or two living in the upper level whom would gaze down at me with longing would definitely put the cherry on top of the double fudge brownie.

Yumm... brownie.

I shoved the calendar back under my full-sized bed with the rest of my miscellaneous junk before hopping onto it. I put my dark stockings on my pillow as I gazed up at my plain white ceiling. Thousands of thoughts filled up the empty space in my mind, most of them about the infamous, Trevor Mitchell.

"What's the worst he could do?" I bemused myself quietly, still lying on my back on top of my pitch-black comforter. As suddenly as the question appeared the answer popped at me.

"_Make you fall... __**hard**_."

* * *

**(A/N: Hey guys, sorry for that little math session up there, but I'd thought I'd like to start off with a little math since school just let out for me. Which would automatically mean that I have most of the summer to write - Whoo! But only for a little while longer because I have a life, believe it or not, and I have soccer conditioning so I can't sit on my butt all day :(. But I will update as soon as I write the fifth chapter (I know... I'm plannning ahead for once :D) so look out for that one.)**


	3. Perfect

**The Change Within**

_Chapter Two: Perfect_

* * *

Perfect. That is exactly what this opportunity is. Going to the mall with Becky will be the golden opportunity to be shoppertunistic for Halloween. There are enough clothing stores to supply me with the most ravishing outfits. Our mall has the ever popular Hollister, Aeropostale, and Abercrombie & Fitch. But sadly, not Journey or Hot Topic. It's pretty screwed up here in Dullsville.

Another thing that is screwed up is Trevor's thought process. He thinks just because his father owns half of the town and he has a butt-load of money, that we should crown him king of the world. Of course, most girls already have because of his green eyes. I mean, big deal. They may be as green as emeralds and shine extra bright when any girl who is smaller than a size three walks by, but that does not mean that because they just happen to be hypnotic that we should give up our integrity and common sense. And yet so many girls already have.

I, for one, will not go swooning after some boy because he has big bucks or big _cajones_ (if you know what I mean). In fact, I do not need financial security at this age - I always have my parents. And if they fail to support me for my entire life I can always rely on Ruby White to give me a job at the local travel agency. I spent enough days after school to build my trust up.

Oops. There's Becky's horn sounding. Instead of the average Honk or Toot she had her mechanic install this chip or something that had different theme songs like _Mission Impossible_, _Shaft_, _Veggie Tales_, _Psych_, _and Full House_. Not to forget the ever popular, _Star Wars _and _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

Right now the Friendly Indians streamed through the speakers. I grabbed my black handbag and black lipstick before hurrying out the door into Becky's Ford. I fastened the seat belt and we went down the road at top speed in the direction of the mall.

"Think you're going fast enough?" I asked with a laugh. I was one of those people who loved speed; it's one of the reasons why my mother would never let me drive her work car, let alone the SUV. Heaven forbid if I hit a light post that it would chip the flashy silver paint.

Fixated on the road, Becky said, "Matt Wells." Enough said. When Becky is in her Matt Mode, let her be. I'm telling you with a boy on her mind a lot escapes it. Last year when she did not get a candy gram from Matt, but from Scott Tucker (a real geeky dude in her calculus class) she burst into tears and demanded to know why Matt didn't send her one. As if I would know; the guy wears khakis for crying out loud! Then she was cooped up in her bedroom all weekend, and the following Monday. It was a disaster and I did not intend to go through it again. Ever.

"Becky, he might not be there for a while. I mean he may-" but before I got a chance to finish she stomped on the breaks and yelled, "What?"

"All I said was-"

"It's what you didn't say," Becky said a bit stuck up, "that really hurt."

Uhm, hello Miss PMS.

"But I didn't-"

"Raven, not right now," Becky said as she sped off again, towards her beloved Mat- err, mall.

"Whatever," I shrugged. I'm just glad no one was behind us, or there could have been some serious wreckage.

We sat in silence until we finally reached the mall and even then she did not utter a single word in my direction. We walked around for a half an hour in complete quietness until she saw the "most perfectest outfit in the history of perfect outfits EVER" which consisted of a too small pink tee with black short-shorts and a thong type design that rose in between the other two articles for whatever reason. I didn't why she wanted to buy it; it'd make her look like a total slut and not to mention going against the school dress code.

"How much does the matching pole cost?" I asked with a smirk. Becky laughed and said it was a possible outfit for Halloween.

"Come on, everyone else does that. If you want Matt to like you you have to go for something more classy. You know, something you would wear around his sister," I pointed out. She nodded, a bit disappointed. A moment later we left that store empty handed (thank God) and entered American Eagle instead. We shopped around for about twenty minutes and Becky ended up buying a sweatshirt and cologne so she could pretend that Matt gave it to her. Yepp, that was forty dollars out of her pocket that she was never going to get back. Then we went into a costume shop that was featured every October. The Ghoul's Closet was very dark and rather sexy shop. Even if you buy a banana or bottle of ketchup they can rehem and adjust it so it accents your body better and flatters you to no end for ten extra bucks. It's an incredibly good deal.

Becky and I looked in the teen section, not finding anything quite interesting nor appropriate for us. The most heinous thing they had was a princess Jasmine costume and even then it would not work real well with either of us since we were whiter than sour cream. So instead we moved over to the adult section. For some reason, these seemed to suit us better when we tried them on. I tried on a convict, teacher, and bunny, each looking sexier than the last. But then I stumble upon the perfect outfit - a bumblebee! It was a black and yellow striped dress that had thick, lacy straps and stretched down to my mid-thigh. It was sexy and I felt voluptuous just seeing how my curves looked almost twice their actual size and my legs, despite being incredibly pale, looked long and luscious. I just had to buy it. I looked at the price - fifty bucks... Shit. My mom only gave me forty.

I could not ask Becky because the flower suit she picked out to match cost as much as mine. Plus I owe her enough money as it is. We walked up to the counter and I was somewhat nervous. People were generally not my strong point and this girl looked like someone who would go to my school. This was certainly not going to be good.

"Separate or together?" She asked looking up from her _Cosmo Girl_.

"Separate," we said in unison. The girl looked at us oddly and asked for a costume. Becky went first and pulled all the money out of her pink wallet.

"I'd like it reshaped," she added, giving the girl an extra ten dollar bill. Great, I could have used that.

"Roberta will see you in the back in a moment. You can wait by the changing station," the blonde behind the counter explained. Becky nodded her head enthusiastically and practically skipped over there.

I handed the girl my outfit and she proclaimed, "That'd be fifty-three dollars and fifty cents."

I looked at her wearily and said a bit ashamed, "I only have forty dollars."

The girl looked uninterested and held her hand out. I put the forty bucks in her small palm and she said in a tight voice, "Don't tell anyone about this, but I'm letting you off. Only because you are one of the few people who could carry the look. Black hair goes great with this kind of costume. You'll kill ever guy in sight."

I had to smile; for once I was not being totally rejected. "Thanks," I said truly grateful. The girl nodded, but gave me a secret smile. I smiled back then went over to where Becky was standing.

"Did they take you yet?" I asked her.

"No, some girl must be wearing a float because she's been in here before we probably even entered the store," Becky said a little irritated.

"Hey, why don't I get us something to eat from the food court? I'll get you some free samples," I suggested.

"Do you have any money?" she asked.

"No," I answered.

"Me neither," she responded. "Hand outs sound good at this point."

"Cool. I will see you in ten minutes or so," I said before leaving her side and walking out of the store. There were eight different places to eat. I went over to Antonio's and asked for a plate. They generously gave me a Styrofoam plate and I made my rounds. I got ten pieces of orange chicken from Hong Kong Chewy, three half pieces of graham crackers from a family owned business, half a brownie from Blondie's Cookies, five condoms from local protestor, and seven mini crab cakes from Anita's Marine Shack.

I was heading back to the costume shop when I saw a glimpse of none other than Trevor himself. I gawked at his shopping bags. They were of dark shades of blue and some were even black. I could only imagine where he could have gotten them around here. I doubt it was Justice or Claire's. But I followed to investigate; leaving Becky alone in the shop certainly could not hurt for a few more minutes. Right?

Trevor turned into a shop and I followed five feet behind him. Except when I got there, instead of just being an opening that you could easily walk through there was an enormous wooden door. I tried to open it or push it, but it would not budge a teensy bit. It was even surrounded by black curtains on the edge and I was not quite sure why it was even in our mall. Even though its presence did not make much sense I tried to open it for another minute or so, but nothing moved - not even an inch. So I gave up and turned around to go back to the costume store.

"Couldn't wait till Monday, Monster Girl?"

I knew that voice.

"For what?" I asked, turning towards him.

"For the infatuation to begin," Trevor said, coming from behind one of the curtains. Nothing had changed about him physically. He still had that Zack Morrison hair and to die for green- sometimes blue-ish eyes. He was still fit, although I doubt someone could gain thirty pounds in a single day.

"As if," I scoffed, turning back towards the costume shop.

"You'll be eating those words in a few days," Trevor said.

I laughed and gave him the finger before leaving him at the mysterious wooden door. I took the plate of food with me and soon enough I entered the shop again. Becky stood outside of the room still and was fuming.

"Where have you been? That must have taken thirty minutes!" Becky exclaimed. This waiting must be really getting to her.

"Just ran into some idiot from school. Here, do you want something?" I asked, offering her the starch white plate.

"Yes please," she said snatching the plate from me and gobbling most of it.

"Hey, slow down or you might try to eat the condoms," I teased.

Becky looked up at me and asked, "Those are condoms? Huh. I thought they were candies."

"How many packaged candies do you know that are from the brand, _Purple Passion_?" I pointed out with a laugh. Becky shrugged and ate everything besides the condoms.

Then we waited... and waited... and waited for about an hour and a half before someone even acknowledged us, and that was the counter girl to tell us her shift was over. Then when no one else came I was about to storm off, I hated this whole waiting thing. I did not last ten minutes in line at Disney World before I demanded to see action and that was when I was eleven. Now think of how much more impatient I have become now that I'm... holy shit I'm seventeen! This is what I get for being a junior in high school - realization of my true age and true lack of maturity. Perfect for a middle life crisis. Wait, then that would mean that I would die when I was thirty-four. Wow, has anyone noticed that when you multiply anything by two it's suddenly even? That is just weird. But hold on a second, I think I just did mathematical reasoning outside of school. What has the world come to?

But before I had time to find out Becky was suddenly pulled into the room behind us. She shrieked and I just walked in behind her dramatic entrance.

"May we help you?" I asked, turning on the light switch to show a petrified Becky in the hand of an aging woman with black hair that was turning white at the roots and a few silver strands in between. She had wrinkles around her eyes and even more on her forehead. Her floral dress exposed a big girth and her mouth would soon prove she had an even bigger ego.

"I believe _you_ need _my_ help. Ooh," she said taking a look over Becky. "Yeah, _lots_ of help."

Becky threw me a pleading look before being tossed on a bulky platform by the husky woman so she could get Becky's measurements done.

"Stop fidgeting," the woman barked as Becky attempted, and failed, to remain still for the fitting. I rolled my eyes and made myself comfortable because I'm positive we'll be here for a while with Becky's complaints and the lady's stubbornness.

**-x-**

So two and a half hours later Becky and, as I later found out, Roberta were extremely pissed off and exasperated to say the least. To say their personalities clashed would an understatement. They argued over anything and everything from her bust measurements to their education degrees (I'll give you a hint - they're about the same). By the end of the process I had a killer headache and was tired beyond belief. When we left I didn't even do much but glare at random people as I passed them by. Normally I would at least make vicious animal noises or say random quotes from an extinct movie or _Moby Dick_; it catches people off guard and they FREAK. Once I made an eleven-year-old boy cry because he thought I was actually talking about his dick, but still... it was way worth it.

We're getting into Sandy right now and Becky is still fuming. She thinks Roberta is an evil immigrant or something with her mannerism and loud presence. I was about to tell her other nationalized people are still rude and obnoxious - a prime example is Trevor Mitchell. I have known him since I was in his kindergarten class and he is as immature and stuck up as he was then; something just never change.

Becky pulled up to Benson Hill and I gladly hopped out before bidding her my thanks and farewell. The mansion still has not sold since its last occupant over five-hundred years ago, and even then I have not checked to see if they have any descendants who might want to purchase, or at least reclaim, the property. It's aging slowly with the decaying wooden exterior and creaking floorboards, not to mention the foul smell that drifts over to my house when the wind is blowing hard enough.

I just stared at it for a little while, taking in its dark shutters and boarded-up windows. It's kind of an eerie sight that always gave me the chills if I'm feeling just right. Someday, when I am forty or something and have plenty of money, I am totally going to buy this house and just live here. I would invite Becky and Billy Boy over and just lounge around on the lopsided porch. Maybe they would be married by then; Billy Boy has the biggest crush on Becky, it's kind of cute in a rather disturbing way. I would probably be the M.O.H. (Maid of Honor) and Henry would be the Best man. Ugh, that would mean I would have to pose for pictures with Henry. I don't think I would survive. He smells like he already wears cheap cologne, not to mention he is always dipping his fingers in this good that makes his lips 'moisturized' when it, in reality, makes them glossier than Becky's.

I really do not feel like climbing over the fence today, with my fatigue and having to deal with the whole Becky-Roberta situation, so I just walked towards my house. It took a half hour' but I got home just in time before my mom began to freak out. I shouted her a greeting and a whole crisis was diverted.

"Raven!" my mother yelled down to me in response. "Someone called for you!"

"All right' I'll phone them back," I yelled while going into my room. It was probably Becky; she is the only one who ever calls around her anyways, besides Henry that is. I figure I would try to catch her on Instant Messenger before she found Matt. So I started up my computer and after five minutes of starting up I was able to log onto my account and open Internet Explorer. After doing so, I opened up my IM account. I signed in as Buffy'sWorstNightmar~202~. I searched for Becky's username in my friend bin; it said that plunky_princess_387~ was not on. That's weird, I could have sworn she would be the one to call. Then there was a ping, signifying I got an IM. I clicked on the box and this showed up:

**~wOmAnIzEr~: You ready for the change?**

* * *

I rolled my eyes at Trevor's ridiculous IM. How he even got my username escapes my mind, but if there's a will there most certainly is a way.

* * *

**Buffy'sWorstNightmar~202~: What change? You finally gonna leave me alone?**

* * *

His reply was almost instantaneous.

* * *

**~wOmAnIzEr~: It's going to be the change inside you Mnstr Grl. Soon you'll be all warm and gooey when I even look at you. Like cookie dough in an oven - you'll melt in my presence ;).**

**~wOmAnIzEr~: Oh, and I believe you are the one bugging me.**

* * *

Unbelievable.

* * *

**Buffy'sWorstNightmar~202~: Need I remind you who started this conversation? (All signs point to you lard face.) And that is the most retarded analogy that I have ever heard in my life. Ovens don't melt, they bake. You might as well have said microwave - it'd be less stupid sounding.**

* * *

**~wOmAnIzEr~: Excuse me! I was on the spot and I thought it was good enough thankyouverymuch.**

**~wOmAnIzEr~: Oh, and expect a change sometime next week. You'll be sure to love it. Most girls do ;).**

* * *

**Buffy'sWorstNightmar~202~: (sarcastic) Oh goody! I can't wait!**

**Buffy'sWorstNightmar~202~: (not sarcastic) Drop dead.**

* * *

**~wOmAnIzEr~: Terminated XP**

* * *

**{~wOmAnIzEr~ has signed out of chat}**

* * *

I rolled my eyes and signed off as well. It was going to be a _long_ week.


	4. Long

**The Change Within**

_Chapter Three: Long_

* * *

Long. That's how the week seemed to be as each day passed by the next. Trevor was fully there during Monday and Tuesday when he gave me flirty smiles and smoldering glances almost nonstop. On Tuesday he even sat with me and Becky at lunch. Becky just had a _wonderful_ time since Matt joined as well, and told him on numerous occasions.

Too bad for me that Becky and/or Matt never noticed Trevor practically raping my hand under the table as he moved it from place to disgusting place, poorly attempting to show off his size. I wouldn't be surprised if he took steroids to be honest, everyone knows how they can turn your junk into funk.

Fortunately, he disappeared without a trace from school on Wednesday and Thursday, leaving me with peace and quiet and only Becky at the lunch table. I was thoroughly relaxed during math class and the other subjects I had the unfortunance of sharing with him. I smiled to myself, remembering what fun I had making fun of Mrs. Mason's voice with the guy who sat next to me. We repeated stupid, mathematical phrases over and over in her messed up, pitchy voice. I had a blast for once during school and I was glad that I was sitting next to him instead of some preppy skank that would turn her nose up the moment her eyes would land on my outfit.

I was thankful that now it was Friday, but not so much that it was the morning. I was picking out what outfit to wear. I decided on an extended tee shirt/short dress with thick, horizontal stripes made up of black and white. I chose to put on dark tights underneath and then threw on my combat boots. Momentarily black Eskimo boots crossed my mind, but I didn't want to stand out _too_ much today. Besides, I think Clarissa Hodge would die if she saw me wearing anything that resembled something from her closet. Which is also the way I decided to put on a bit lighter eye make-up, but kept the same dark lips. I then wrapped a pentagram necklace around my (still non-bitten D:) neck. I decorated my earlobes with clear studs and left my black hair edged around my face.

I walked down the creaky stairs slowly and was immediately greeted to Elliott James being blared on the local news channel and the wafting smell of my favorite breakfast – cereal with milk. Yumm...

"Morning Mom. Morning Dad," I grumbled. I was never much of a morning person, to be honest, and after Trevor Instant Messaged me last night I did not sleep all too well.

"Good morning sweetheart," my mother chimed as I sat down at the breakfast table to eat my, now soggy, Captain Crunch. I took a bite and let the berries sit in my mouth for a little while, taking in whatever sugar I could, before chomping on them and swallowing.

"Morning," I grumbled again before taking another spoonful of cereal and putting it into my mouth. A small silence followed after and all you could hear was my chewing; or at least that's all I could hear. That was until Billy Boy came running down the stairs screaming a string of unintelligible words. The sudden lack of silence was giving me a major headache along with the anxiety of Trevor's ridiculous threat.

"Shut up!" I roared at him. Billy Boy just glanced at me before rambling again at a lower vocal register.

"So Henry and I are going to Gem Way Greens and Feather Trails Road because due to our extensive research of the last three years they appear to have given out the most candy and with tomorrow being Halloween-" my ears perked up a this. I had stupidly almost forgotten that tomorrow, Saturday night, would be all hallows eve. My mood suddenly increased as Billy Boy went on without taking a breath. "-and all we figure is if you let us out at 6:30 and then we'll have twice as much candy as everyone by 8:15. That's what Henry says anyways."

Mom rolled her eyes and dad just smiled down at my geeky brother. It's moments like this that make me feel left out. They could just a happy, average family without me here and sometimes I think they think so too. Like a moment later when dad asked me, "So, what are you being this year?" He sounded like he was intrigued only because he felt he had to and he may be interested to hear what spectacle I will be this year.

"A bumblebee," I said and slurped a mushy crunch berry into my mouth.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. "Can you see your naval when you're wearing it?"

"Paul!" my mom scolded him and I just rolled my eyes. I love my parents and all, but heaven forbid if any of the neighbors' kids saw my belly button piercing. Last year my dad had a fit about the subject and it took twenty minutes of Mom and Becky talking him down before I could go out.

"No dad," I responded in a monotone voice before getting up and dumping my leftover breakfast in the sink before grabbing my Hello Batty collector's backpack.

"Good luck, sweetie," my mother called as I pushed by Billy Boy and exited the front door. I leapt into Sandy and gave Becky (and Sandy) my general morning groans that were classified as my daily greeting. I didn't think too much on what my mother said that day and I had pushed it away as soon as I heard my favorite Alice Cooper song on the car's radio. But with what was to come, now I realize that I needed it... _badly_.

**-x-**

"Have you seen Trevor?"

"Did you see Trevor's outfit?"

"Gay!"

"Who is he trying to impress, Raven?"

"Maybe he's rebelling."

"Against Maybelline? I don't think so."

"He looks like a poor rendition of Pete Wentz.

"He looks cuter now."

"Only because he has buckets of money."

These statements have been floating around school all morning and I couldn't help but feel anxious whenever Trevor might turn around the corner. I have not seen him since the weekend and I could not imagine what he has changed that has caused this much gossip. But then again, it's Dullsville and not much happens here anyways. The only problem I had with it was when I didn't see him in third period and I was getting kind of pissy.

Now it's after fifth period and I was scoping the halls for him and his recent make-over. As I was walking down the nearly deserted hall I finally found him by his locker. I stomped towards him, my combat boots making a loud clatter as I marched towards the slightly new and improved look of my life-long nemesis.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked, poking him in his masculine back with each syllable. The tight, black material rippling with each time my finger set upon it.

He turned around, revealing his symmetrical face covered with heavy, black make-up around his electrifying green eyes and a dark gray color coating his puffy lips. His hair went from being floppy and blonde to spiky with black highlights practically overnight.

"The guy who's going to steal your heart," Trevor said giving me a coy smile, showing two pointy canines.

Oh shit.

"W-What are those?" I asked, backing up a bit, as I referred to his over-sized front teeth.

"Oh these?" he asked smiling even wider and stepping closer, obviously liking the advantage he has so far. "You like them? I made sure I could get these to... sink in that what I feel for you is real." Then before I could protest or even respond he moved his head to my neck and scraped the enlarged teeth along my pulsing vein. My eyes rolled back a little in my head at the pressure and coolness that the teeth caused along my neck. I was enjoying the effect it had on me too much for my own good.

A second later the pressure disappeared all together and I opened my eyes to see an incredibly smug looking Trevor standing before me. My eyes widened as I saw a small group of oglers nearby and nearly freaked out when I noticed one of them was the nasal monster herself, Mrs. Mason. No way in hell was I getting out of this one.

So, to prove a point before going to my next class, I stepped on his toes and leaned into him so my dark mouth was right next to his freshly pierced ear.

"Trevor Mitchell, you listen to me and you listen to me now. There is no way in hell that I am ever going to let you, out of anyone, steal my heart and even if there was some deluded alternative universe where such a thing would happen I would never trust you to hold such a valuable item," I whispered hard into his ear. "And don't think you have the upper hand in this situation because of your arousing, pointy teeth and new poser image because I have my own ways of sexual harassment."

With that I stepped down and turned to walk away.

"Arousing, huh?" he asked soon after my back was turned to him. I stiffened at the word. What would possess me to say such a powerful word out loud, especially to describe any aspect of Trevor?

"Yeah, it's in my vocabulary. If you're too much of a Neanderthal to know what it means, look it up," I said with as much attitude as I could muster without facing him.

Within a second, two arms wrapped around my waist and a heated body pressed against my backside. I knew it was Trevor, but my suspicions were confirmed when his lips pressed against my left ear and he said huskily, "Oh, I know what arousing means. It's one of my most valued words."

"Probably because you haven't ever been able to apply it to any living being," I retorted and dug the heel of my combat boot into his high top, converse toe.

He gritted his teeth next to my ear and I could hear his teeth nash together. Being this close to Trevor was more than I could bear. I had to get away from him as soon as I could, so when the school bell rang and all onlookers scattered to their classes, I knew I was a goner.

"Trevor., let go of me," I commanded and dug my heel into him harder. He let out a groan of pain and I knew I had to get out of there as soon as possible, no matter what. "Trevor. Fucking let go of me this instant."

He actually let go of me, but only with one hand. Then he put the other one tightly onto my own hand. I noticed that his fingers looked slightly pale compared to the black nail polish that now sat on his fingernails, such as mine.

"Trevor..." I said in a warning tone while looking at him. His face had this bad boy, menacing look to it while his body language and electrifying eyes gave his actual emotion – he was thoroughly enjoying my displeasure. "I will scream rape at the top of my lungs."

He gripped my hand tighter, as if to challenge me. Trevor should know by now that I don't take these things lightly. That stupid son of a bitch is going to be sorry once I'm done with him. Never will he under estimate me again.

**-x-**

"So... can you please tell me how this happened again - from the top," the school guidance counselor asked me for the third time in the last twenty minutes. I nodded and sniffled again for the fourth time in two minutes.

"I-I was just minding my own business and walking to sixth period when Trevor stopped me and pulled me to his locker. He started talk- talking about how we should skip rest of our classes and go back to his place. I-I told him no like so many times before," here is where I let out a a dramatically huge sob, "but I guess he wouldn't take it for an answer again."

"Oh sweetie, here's a tissue," Mr. Fitz said apologetically as he handed me a pink tissue from the box on his desk.

"T-Thank you so much," I sobbed into the Kleenex, "you don't know how stressful this is for me."

"But I do," Mr. Fitz commented before urging me to go on after I was ready.

I let out a shaky breath before continuing, "I-I told him to let go and to leave me alone. And that even though I may have skipped before I had a test today in my next period, but he resisted my wants to stay here. So when I tried to get away he- he took matters into his own hands. (Insert strangled sob.) He tried to shake my shirt off, b-but when it didn't work to his advantage he went for the crotch of my leggings. I-I never felt so violated a-and threatened in my life. I thought school was safe; a place where I can learn and grow as an individual. But now-" I broke off with a completely blown up sob.

Mr. Fitz gasped. "Oh Raven, of course it is. If you were anywhere else Trevor could have done much worse. It was heaven sent that you were here at the time. Only Lord knows what could have possibly happened if Mr. Woodcock didn't have his classroom door wide open."

I began to fake sob even harder at the thought. Poor Mr. Fitz was buying everything I was throwing at him. I can only hope Mrs. Knight would handle Trevor accordingly. I also hoped she could hear my sobs through the walls between the guidance rooms we were separated by; it would make it harder for Trevor to sound credible and would hopefully discourage Mrs. Knight from believing whatever story he was spewing.

"I-I think that's all I have to say Mr. Fitz. I'm sorry (sniffles) but this has been so traumatic and (voice cracks) I'm just glad I have someone here for me (begin to sob again)," I said before grabbing another tissue and sobbing into it.

"Oh honey, I'll call your parents and have them pick you up," Mr. Fitz said, reaching for the cheap, off-white phone.

"Oh please don't tell them," I sobbed. "I'll finish school today, just p-please let me tell them. I'm their only daughter a-and I think they should hear it from me first."

"Raven, I have to tell them anyways, but I'll give you a day for your sake. I'll even pray for you tonight," Mr. Fitz promised before giving me a written pass to my seventh period class.

I thanked him before taking it and entering the hall. It looked like Trevor was still talking to Mrs. Knight with the halls being this deserted. I walked into the nearest bathroom and reapplied my make-up after washing away the old as to make sure no one suspected a thing.

I took a deep breath and tried to smile as best as I could, but something – or rather someone – has caused it to deflate. Was it about Trevor? It- It couldn't be. Especially since he did have power over me and I think that's the definition of rape, anyways. What I did to Trevor could seriously get him into trouble and go on his permanent record. Plus, he could get expelled. But wait- wouldn't that be exciting for me? That means no more Trevor – ever (heh heh, that rhymed). Who wouldn't want that? It would be as joyous as Christmas day when he was out of my hair for good. But... why did my stomach drop when the thought came to mind?

"_Because you care about him_," that annoying voice in my head sang out to me.

I shook my head. The day I started caring for Trevor Mitchell would be the day he wears skinny jeans. But wait... I take that back. I will never, ever have positive feelings for Trevor, even if it kills me. This will be my new mantra for the rest of my life.

Unfortunately, as I will soon find out, somethings are easier said then done, especially when I walked out of the bathroom to come face to face with Trevor Mitchell for the second time in one day. I gulped hard as he came strutting towards me with the fluid movements and the most pissed off look spread across his face and body; stiffening every one of his muscles. This was not good at all and neither was the conversation that was soon about to take place. Mom, if you're reading this – I love you (...and dad too).


	5. Fun

**The Change Within**

_Chapter Four: Fun_

* * *

Fun. That was not the first word to come to mind when faced with Trevor Mitchell after giving him possibly permanent damage to his reputation as a goody two shoes and crystal clear school records. This was one of those situations where you realize that you win some and you lose some. And in this case I was about to lose... badly.

"What the hell was that?" Trevor growled at me with clenched fists hanging down by his lean side. "I just sat there for the past half hour listening to how I have 'become a different person' and how 'She's so disappointed in me' from the school counselor. Like I could give a rat's ass as to what she thinks of me. But what I want to know... Raven... is as to why you would yell such a heinous thing."

"I warned you though," I said cautiously, defending myself, "even you can vouch for that."

"You didn't answer my question," Trevor said, surprising me when his voice wasn't as harsh as I thought it would be but a bit gentler; tired sounding really.

"Uhm...," I said, caught off guard at the sudden semi-kindness in his voice, "I wanted to get to class but you wouldn't let me go."

"You? Wanting to get to class? Do you think I'm a moron to believe that?" Trevor scoffed, as if he obviously was not such a thing.

"Yes," I answered with "duh" in my tone. Honestly, I do think he is a moron. Who else would think they could get away with stealing my heart then a complete imbecile? What kind of half-wit would test my ability to shout? What kind of an idiot would claim to have slept with the whole cheerleading squad in one night? All signs point to one very stupid boy – Trevor Mitchell.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't they be escorting you to somewhere with metal bars and sexually pent up men?" I asked at his dubious face.

"Hardy har har," Trevor said dead pan. "No, because nothing happened, I just have to next week off – starting on Monday. So I'll be sad as to not see your lovely face for... two weeks is it? Unless that is, you come to visit." Trevor trailed a finger down my cheek when he mentioned my face and twirled a strand of my hair at 'unless' and turned on the charm full force when he turned his electrifying eyes full blast at me at 'visit.' They had this sort of pleading look in them. But I could not give in – I will not give in.

"In your dreams, Mitchell," I scoffed, rolling my sorrel-colored eyes at his hopeful face, that was obviously fake.

"If you say it, it shall be," Trevor said with a sickening sweet smile. It was so charming and effective that I almost threw up on him right then. Apparently Trevor noticed this and dropped his warm, soft hand back to his side.

"I-I have to get to class," I said, not making eye contact with him, in fear of what might happen if I was to do such an incredulously stupid thing such as that.

"Then I'll be seeing you later tonight, when it's dark and quiet and you least expect it," Trevor said with a slow wink before walking down the hall. My gaze turned to his tight, athletically sculpted butt for a fleeting, disturbing second. Shame washed through me as I realized I'd be having nightmares of that butt... and not the good kind either.

I let out a strangled sigh before walking down the same hallway as soon as he turned around the corner. I was not too aware of it then, but there were going to be big changes around here and I'm not just talking about Trevor either, but the entire student body. It was still tittering about the latest thing that had been the least bit interesting in this stupid town, which would just happen to be the scene between me and Trevor earlier today. I could only imagine as to what they will think when one of us practically disappears for a week.

I chuckled from the seat in my eighth period class, the last one of the day thank goodness, as I imagined some of the reactions. I got a few odd looks, but I was mainly ignored. Nothing new, but you think with being linked/associated to one of the most influential guys in school that I would get some nicer facial expressions in my direction. But I guess that's what I get being associated with a soccer snob, no matter how hott he is... Oh my God. The swear, apocalypse is coming! I just said -err, thought really that Trevor, yeah _Trevor Mitchell_, was hott! What is wrong with the world?

"_Nothing. You're finally getting it_," the voice said again from the very depth of my mind.

Sometimes I wish I could shut that thing up...

**-x-**

I stabbed at another slice up piece of my seasoned pork. Tonight was more tense than usual and only because Billy Boy's friend was here. That's right – Henry. It's not like Henry is a bad kid or anything, it's just that... his constant failed flirting with Becky was not helping him at all. Besides, being thirteen and a half (as he reminded us for the third time) and my dorky brother's biggest geek of a friend, he was not all that attractive. At least not in the way some other people are.

For instance, instead of perfectly placed strands of hair, Henry's is a curly mop of dark brown that could easily pass for a miniature Afro. Unlike some people's toned, tanned bodies that obviously took them a year or so to fully build, Henry was pasty and pale, proving his lack of interaction with sunlight and the social world. Henry also was slightly overweight, as most kids his age are, but he also had thick-brimmed glasses and small blemishes and pimples spread lightly across his skin. Whereas other people have clear skin that glowed bright enough to get Proactive to beg for them to be the poster child and contacts that they began to use during the sixth grade after Michael Davis made fun of them for having 'four eyes.' But now Michael has been cross eyed because those people punched him right between the eyes and they never truly went back.

"If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer," Henry said, giving Becky an once over while she almost choked on her side salad.

"You all ready turn red every time you look at her, skunk head," I commented before popping the tasteful pork in my mouth.

"Hey!" Billy Boy and Henry called out at the same time. I swear, either they're fraternal twins or dating.

"Raven, why can't you be nice to my friend?" Billy Boy asked in the same irritated voice he always uses with me nowadays. I was positive he was mostly irritated from the plain fact that Henry was full out flirting with the girl he secretly likes. I kind of hope that if Matt is stupid and never opens up his eyes and sees Becky in front of him that maybe... it wouldn't be too bad if Billy Boy and Becky got together – as long as they stay far away from me while they did it. And I mean _far_.

I rolled my eyes. "If you tell him to stop trying to flirt with my friend I may be more considerate," I growled, sending a pointed/blatant glare at Henry.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Can I not tell Becky that I would be the photon to her electron and take her to an excited state?"

"What?" Becky asked in a strangled voice. Her face looked startled and was already draining of color. She had a hardened grip on her fork and her jaw tensed up on the lettuce in her mouth.

"What Henry is trying to say is," Billy Boy explained in the most serene voice, "he's touched Garry Kasparov. Will you touch him?"

Becky's blue doe eyes went wide.

"N-Not like that!" Henry shouted. "Garry Kasparov is a Russian, former World Chess Champion, regarded by many as the greatest chess player. I shook his hand once when I made it all the way to the nationals for that chess tournament. I swear that's it."

"Raven I am going home now," Becky said, standing up and moving around to grab her purple backpack and plaid patterened coat.

"What? No! Come on, they're just kids," I said, following her towards my wooden front door.

"Raven, I don't know if I can handle it," Becky whispered frantically. "I'm getting hit on by a thirteen-year-old kid. My minor by three years! And they're suggestive too. Did you hear the one about _chess_? They made an innocent game into some sexual reference to pick up chicks." Becky let out a strangled sigh and said in her normal voice a moment later, "I'll just see you later tomorrow night. I'm going home to go to bed... ALONE!" With that she walked out the front door and into the night.

I sighed, anger and sadness welling up inside of me. I turned around and walked back over to the dinner table. I slumped down in my chair and picked at my side salad and sliced my pork into even tinier pieces. Where were my mother and father? Oh yeah, out decorating the yard for tomorrow night. My life was going to truly start tomorrow evening. I could be as reckless and creative as I wanted to because I am a teenage girl and let's face it – this is the only time of year where it is acceptable to dress like a full out whore. Besides Valentine's Day anyways.

I listened in on Billy Boy and Henry's conversation, and instantly regretted it when having heard the words, "But I'm drinking lots of milk." I didn't know whether to praise him on his good health or throw up. I think the second choice is more my style. Yeah, definately more my style.

I excused myself, leaving mine and Becky's unfinished meals on the table, and moved towards the staircase quickly. I mean, there is only so much testosterone a girl can take right before her period. With so many hormones in one room, surely something would have exploded given the circumstances. It could be Henry's face or Billy Boy's ankles or my baby maker for that matter. Hormones can ruin your life if tempting enough. See what happened to Jamie Lynn Spears? Just one of the many cases out there. Which is sort of depressing all on its own...

**-x-**

A shiver ran down my spine. I was standing in the only graveyard that inhabited Dullsville. I could only tell by how the grave markers/tombstones looked especially eerie in the moon light; the dark specs set in the stone tended to sparkle better at night. The moon is in its full state and made my torn, white dress stand out against the backdrop. It was frailed and lay loosely around my body, like one big, used rag. There was no one else here that I could see, so I walked around the site leisurely. There was no skip in my step nor an aim to my walk, yet I ended up walking up to the most interesting looking creatures.

There were five of them and they sat by the largest empty grave in the cemetery. The lower part of their legs hung over the edge, as if they were at the pool and only planned on getting their feet wet. They all looked comfortable and often smiled at each other. The smile was lively but it hid a nervousness and anxiety behind them; as if they were attempting to convince each other that everything would be just fine.

The five consisted of four guys and one girl. The first one, sitting the farthest left, looked to be the second smallest of the group. He had blonde, bed head hair and a soothing complexion. He had thick glasses that were rounded and had a faded brown look to them. He was wearing a white shirt that went all the way down to his wrists and had dirt stains covering it and his blue jeans. His skin was milky white and he was rather slender compared to the guy who sat next to him.

The next one in line was practically a giant; he towered over them all by a good four inches. His muscles bulged under the thin, Mötley Crew graphic tee shirt. His jeans were worn, but stained with dark brown and red specs. He had a darker skin tone then the others, but it was still lighter than the last boy's. He wore a black cap with only half of the skull and cross bones that was originally on it there. Little tuffs of dark hair protruded from the lining of the cap and blended nicely with his dark eyes.

Unlike the next one, whose auburn hair blazed against his light blue eyes. The moonlight caught on his small hoop piercing that was looped with the skin near his mouth. He also had one on his left eyebrow pierced that didn't quite catch the light in the same way. His hair was short and spiked out in most directions. He had on a light blue tee shirt that had a big gash in the back, yet managed to look cool with his dark pair of jeans and pendant hanging loosely from his thick neck.

The girl sat next to him with a sullen look on her face. She was whispering to the blue-eyed boy, cupping her creamy, manicured hand around his ear and putting her glossy, rose red lips millimeters away from his pierced earlobe. She was petite and had chocolate brown hair in a simple bob cut that looked as though it were cut just the other day. Her dark brown eyes swam as he spoke back to her. She looked relaxed in her white spaghetti strap shirt and dark jean skirt that stopped mid-thigh. She had a light skin tone compared to the tanned guy to the right of her.

He was well built, but in a more subtle way then the second guy. He had bronzed skin that was authentic from spending a great deal of time outdoors. His hair fell down lazily on top of his forehead, made of blonde chunks and some dark strands thrown in here and there. He had on a grungy, white tee shirt that was a bit torn at the edges that he wore with black jeans that had chains hanging from one side that connected to the other. He stared off into space until suddenly his vision swung over to me. His aqua-green eyes locked on mine and my breath hitched in my throat.

I turned to flee but as soon as I did I almost bumped into the last guy's chest, that looked too much like a certain soccer snob for his own good. The similarities were eerie, especially when he reached out his hand towards me and said in an almost undeniable voice, "Raven, wouldn't you like to join us?"

He smiled a dazzling smile at me, showing off his white, well cared for teeth. Especially the two that seemed sharper than the rest. I put my hand slowly towards his before saying, with my hand in midair, "No." His face fell then a second later overcame with anger. His forehead creased and his eyebrows bent down while his breathing became hard and forced, making his chest raise and fall at an alarming rate.

Then, out of nowhere, a tapping came. It was hard and shattered the image of the Trevor-look-alike. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, sending the eye crusties falling to my black bedspread. The tapping continued and I got out of bed, suspecting it just to be a tree branch being blown on to the side of the house, and made my way over to the window.

I only had my skimpy night shirt on that had the guy from Donnie Darko plastered all over it, so you could see why I had a combination of feeling virtually naked, embarrassed, and worst of all, anxious as I lifted my curtain fully to see Trevor Mitchell on a tree branch near my window mouthing the words "Let me in" in my direction. The stupid thing was... I did.

* * *

**(A/N: Yeah, I know. Two cliff hanger type things in two chapters. I must be awful for doing this to you. But I have to say I've all ready written this next chapter and I can't wait to post it :) But we'll just have to wait until I finish writing the seventh chapter, you know? I have been taking the whole planning ahead thing to heart. It has it's benefits and I'm really liking them so far. :) So don't forget to review and thank you guys for all the love so far :))**

**(Another A/N: I hope you guys are satisfied because the first few times I revised it on here either my computer shut off during the middle of the night and wiped whatever changes I made and then when I did it a second time the computer I was on spontaneously had connection problems so I had to start over for a third time. I hope you realize how lucky you guys are that I'm such a dedicated person ;))**


	6. Ugh

**The Change Within**

_Chapter Five: Ugh_

* * *

Ugh. I cannot believe I just promised her that. I sound like a stalker now. 'When it's dark and quiet.' It was supposed to sound seductive - almost like a booty call. If I am going to get any closer to her I cannot be a freaking creeper... Unless she is into creepers. She almost went on a date with that creep-o that lived on Benson Hill before he suddenly moved away a few days before said date. I mean, I know she is scary and all, but to run him out of town?- He has to be a pansy... or gay.

But I have stuff to do! I am Trevor Mitchell, I have a life! I still need to get a costume that goes with Matt and Kara's costumes. I figure if he sees Raven every year I might as well tag along; maybe even get to use a line or two. But still... Do you know how hard it will be to find something to watch Goldy Locks and Papa Bear? There is no way in hell I am going to be Mama Bear - _way_ too couple-ish, and Baby Bear is out of the question - I'm too mature (if you know what I mean ;)).

I thought about what to wear as I entered my eighth period class, Spanish III, the dumbest class that I have this year. Well, it's not that I don't like the class... It's just that I plan on being a professional soccer player or a philanthropist (I know right - the jock used a _big word_. Stereotypes are shit) not a gardener or busboy (Although they can come in handy sometimes).

I sat down next to Bethany Wershäw absentmindedly as she blatantly ogled my new hair and gripping clothes. I suppose the gray lips were a bit too much. Maybe when I kiss Raven I will wear white instead so that when we walk around with matching gray lips - err, not that I want to kiss her or anything it's just part of the plan to crush her heart and stuff - everyone will know that we were completely and totally making out. Boy will her life be hell after that when girls like Bethany and Wendy and Jennifer and whoever else finds out. I cannot wait to see them have a cow and blindly hate Raven. Turning them all against her will raise my pity factors and hopefully make for some easy 'rebounds.'

Yes, life will be good.

That was until Senora Garcia called me from the front of the room, with her sexy, before-class-starts-voice, captivating everyone's attention and causing their heads to snap in my direction; towards the middle of the classroom.

"Yes?" I asked in Spanish.

"Have you done something new with your hair?" she asked in a rich accent that flew smoothly from her mouth directly into my ear canal. It made me wonder if it would sound sexier than other girls if she decided to talk dirty to me.

"Yes. Do you think it is sexy?" A collection of giggles emerged from the girls who could translate the phrase. Senora Garcia smiled slightly and made a big deal of rolling her baby blue eyes and passed out papers, obviously ignoring my question. That would be a yes.

I ran a hand through my darker hair, tousling it a bit, and giving Senora Garcia a very effective wink. She turned a light crimson and I could not help but smirk - Senora Garcia is rather attractive. With her plump breasts and tiny curves she looked as though she were just out of college. Besides, there was not any ring on her left finger, so why can't I flirt with her a little?- Maybe comment on her dimples and rich, dark hair. What could possibly go wrong?

With Senora Garcia aside, I finished the worksheet (well Chris Tyler did, but he is just way too easy to cheat off of) and basically twiddled my thumbs with Bethany's until the bell rang, signaling I could finally leave this dump and not come back for a week. It would be like a mini-vacation; a well deserved mini-vacation. Granted, I had to miss soccer for a week and I fail any assignment, quiz, test, and/or project that is due, but I can always 'charm' my teacher into giving me extra credit points. But until then I have soccer practice and Coach does not recommend tardiness.

So I went into the boys' locker room and did my normal routine. Which consisted of taking off my tee shirt and snapping it against the nearest guy's bare back (it makes a cool noise); then I change out of my clothes and into our gray practice shirt, black practice shorts, shin guards, gray practice socks, and cleats; next I review my appearance in the mirror (I got to look good for the ladies that are watching). When I am satisfied with my gorgeous-ness I brag about banging a cheerleader to the nearest guy who will listen and finally I find myself on the soccer field, plain black and white soccer ball in hand.

Coach Harris makes us do a two mile warm up, which me and Tison Avery achieve the goal time, thirteen minutes, with fifteen seconds to spare. After everyone completes it we join in a group circle and do stretches based on what we need to stretch out. My calves have been hurting so I have just been touching my toes occasionally, rocking from the balls of my feet to my heels. Then we work on ball touches and dribble around the entire school twice and once around the soccer fields.

I wink at the girls who stare a bit too long and then start talking to the person next to me so I don't burst out laughing on the spot at their sudden shyness. Then once we are done with all the running and ball touches we start doing short passes and work our way to crossing; taking a step back after every other pass. Coach usually has a certain agenda and today we are working on corners because we were 'lacking' last game. Our team has a finished issue and most of the guys have awful accuracy. I have scored five goals in the last six games, but even that does not matter unless I have someone else to help me. Occasionally Matt will dribble up from his defensive post and cross it in for someone to try to score, but usually he just stays in his comfort zone.

We take a five minute break and I down most of my water. It is certainly refreshing, feeling the cool liquid swish around my dry mouth and quench the thirst in my throat. I let out a pleasurable sigh and talk to Matt about a party I am going to throw while my parents are out of town for a week for their twentieth anniversary. I'm thinking of making it a pool party since I love chicks in bikinis even though we are going into November. Ooh, instead I could just throw a hot tub party!

I wonder aloud to Matt if I should invite Raven and her weird friend to the party. Matt shrugs but quietly agrees. He would never say it out loud, but he may have the tiniest, unnoticeable crush on one of them. He tends to like brunettes and quiet girls, so I am pretty sure Raven is out of the question. I would kill him if he tried to date her anyways - Raven is mine (purely for the revenge I seek).

Coach calls us over and we do a cool down mile before stretching and going home. I take my time changing in the locker room since I know what will happen at home later - mom will avoid looking at my new hair and clothes while my father will only mumble a few common phrases and stuff his mouth at dinner so he won't have to actually carry out a genuine conversation with me. My mother will poke at her food, but will only eat a small portion until I excuse myself and hide away in my bedroom. Which is exactly what happened.

So now, I am sitting on my sports themed comforter and staring dreamily out my window, thinking about what it would feel like to take a jog around eight-thirty at night. Then it dawned on me that I can and my parents would not be able to out run me or control me now that I can sleep in tomorrow. So I changed out of my jeans and tee shirt into black running shorts and a black shirt that had no sleeves and a gash down both sides so if you stand at the right angle you could see my chest and abdominal muscles. I then put on the cloudy gray lipstick, the feeling still odd on my lips and the ritual premature yet. I slipped on my running shoes that were in my closet and slipped out my first story window to the plush grass that my front lawn was made of. I did my stretches by the side of the house and started jogging on the sidewalk with no clear destination in my head.

After forty minutes of running I leaned against a dark green mailbox labeled "Madisons" and looked perplexed yet interested at the house I happened to stumble upon. It was odd how Raven always seemed to land straight in my lap at the most random times. And with my drive and initiative, it is all I can do to keep her there. So I walked over to the tree near their house. It has a sturdy looking branch that hung right outside a window. The light was barely on and was somewhat blocked out by a transparent, black curtain. I was going to take a chance as to whose it was. I wonder how pissed her parents would be at Raven if I happen to stumble upon their window and whisper-yelled, "Hey, you wanted to fuck me tonight?"

I sniggered at the idea as I climbed the tree, carefully avoiding the little nubs that would scrape my arms and legs. By the time I made it up I could see the mechanical rabbit poster for that one movie up on the wall... _Donnie Darko_! I'll have to watch that movie for a conversation piece, if anything. So it was obviously Raven's room and it was confirmed when I could see her figure entwined in her dark sheets through the almost nonexistent curtains. She seemed to be stirring so I decided to tap on the window. When she did not move I started knocking harder, more thumps at a time. Eventually she sat up and rubbed her eyes lazily.

Her hair rose up to one side and this was probably the first time I had ever seen her without make-up on. She looked a bit fuller in color without the emphasis of the black eye make-up on her face. Plus her brown eyes glowed once the light set on them. She must have fallen asleep with the light on or she was not as unafraid of the dark as I always imagined her to be.

She looked shocked to find me outside her window as she stared at my face with wide eyes.

"Let me in." I exaggerated the lip movements so she could understand as I audibly said the words as well. But it was my turn to go wide eyed when she opened the window for me to climb through. I took the opportunity graciously and slid into her room with ease.

She was pulling on a pair of black Soffe shorts when she asked in a half-irritated, half-curious tone, "What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be shagging the brains off of some girl by now?"

I smirked at her. "So you have discovered my purpose of coming here, huh?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically while crossing her arms. We were standing on opposite sides of the room and she responded in her usual icy tone, "As if I would sleep with a Neanderthal like you. I think I would rather have a sleepover with Clarissa Hodge and Minnie Teslo before having sex with you."

Ouch. That was not a good sign, but instead of showing it I decided I would widen my smirk as I took a few strides closer. She shifted a bit but still watched my actions cautiously. I stopped moving halfway to her and I turned towards her bookshelf instead. I grabbed a thick book off of the black painted shelf and saw it was a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's short stories and poems.

"Poe, huh?" I asked, checking out the dark cover with a silver, printed raven on it. "You know, I am an aspiring poet myself."

Her dark eyebrows raised slightly and she asked with curiosity laced thick in her voice, "Like what?"

I set the heavy book back on its rightful place on the shelf and said as I did so, "Money is green; Blood is red;What would it take; To get you in my bed?"

I chuckled quietly as she muttered, "I should have known." Then she spoke up and retorted with ease, "I liked Han Solo; But you remind me of Luke; The last pick up line; Made me want to puke."

I scowled at her, not liking at all how she mocked me so easily. When I turned back to her she was smirking proudly and I wanted to know some way to wipe it off. There were only two ways to do that... So I decided the first was the best tactic: Make her uncomfortable.

"Luke Skywalker, eh? So you think I'm a pretty boy?" I asked, taking a few steps closer, smiling broadly and showing most of my teeth in the process.

"The keyword is '_boy_.' Besides, you had a thing for a your sister - which is creepy by even my standards," Raven argued without much struggle.

"_Puh-lease_. I am more of an Anakin," I responded. Then I cocked and eyebrow and continued with a smirk, "With that being said, you would make a pretty good Padmay - you certainly wear enough make-up to pull it off."

By this point there was only a few inches between us and she was caught between the wall, her wardrobe, and me. She backed up against the wall and I put my left arm by her neck, keeping her caught between me and the wooden bureau. Her brown eyes flashed with concern as she watched my hand fall near her head. She gulped as I put my right hand around the same area, but on the other side.

I watched her breasts heave up and down as her breathing quickened from the anxiety I was causing her. I moved myself closer to her and it was all she could do to try and sink back into the wall. I do not think I have ever really seen her this shy around me, especially since we were in closer quarters the other day. Except now, she made no move to rat me out or scream for her parents. This was my chance and by God I was going to take it.

"So what do you say, Raven?" I asked as huskily as I could manage. "You want to be my Amadalla?"

She opened her mouth to answer my question but before she could say anything I clamped my mouth down on hers and started the passion flow. I moved my lips against hers and soon she was reacting to my action. My head tilted to the left as we kissed as I dragged a tooth slowly across her bottom lip, tasting a bit of the skin that lay there as I slid my tongue along her fleshy lip right behind my whitened tooth. Her breath was heated as she exhaled into my mouth. I let go of her lips and slipped my tongue slowly into her mouth. My tongue slid over her glossy teeth and I could faintly taste the mint-flavored toothpaste she probably used earlier.

Her tongue was cool as it met against mine. We took a simultaneous breath and continued as if nothing had happened. She wrapped her arms onto my backside; one between my shoulder blades and the other on my lower back, pulling me closer, into her. My pelvic bone pressed against hers and I had to adjust my hands accordingly. I placed one lower down on her hip, while I cupped her face with the other.

I broke away a moment later and I started to trail kisses along her jawline before leaving little nips along her neck. She moaned a little as I bit and sucked at the sweet spot in between her shoulder and neck. I worked a little longer there so I knew there would be a hickey for part of the week and definitely on Halloween. I worked my way slowly back to her lips, kissing her with purpose and slightly tasting the soap that was left on her skin. I planted a tender kiss on her lips that lingered as I thought of the costume I spotted her buying at the costume store in the mall. A bumble bee would suit her well and I would not be surprised if she looked good in it. I left Raven another kiss before pulling away and moving my lips towards her ear.

"I'll leave those as an incentive so that you realize that one day you will be hooked on my kisses and it may just be too late," I whispered in a rugged tone, most likely from the lack of oxygen and breath-taking feeling that was kissing Raven Madison.

Her body stiffened and she paled as I moved away from her and we untangled our arms from each other. I gave her a blinding, toothy smile before turning and climbing out the window again and down the uneven tree.

There were only two things after that experience that I knew for sure. One of them was that Raven Madison, little Ole Monster Girl, was a good kisser. The other one was that she was starting to fall for me, and it would not be long before I could kiss her all the time.

I can't wait.

* * *

**(A/N: Hey guys :) I haven't died and here is the latest chapter. What did you think? About time, right? Lol, but anyways I completely and totally appreciate all of the love and reviews and little comments. Keep it up and I'll keep writing :D Well, I mean, I would write anyways, but reviews just make it so much more enjoyable ;))**


	7. Wow

**The Change Within**

_Chapter Six: Wow_

* * *

Wow. That was unexpected. This morning I woke up giddy and for one reason that I thoroughly hate to admit. But I'll give you a hint – it has to do with a certain toned, blondie that snuck into my room last night and sort of made-out with me. But that's the only hint I am giving.

I shook my head and took off my dark comforters and pushed them to the bottom edge of my bed. Still clad in my night clothes, I left the room and climbed down the stairs. As I entered the dining room my scowl only deepened because right there, in front of my face, was my mother with our brand new video camera. I don't know why she had it or why she was using it, but I carried on as if it weren't even there and shuffled over to the table.

Apparently she was closely following me because as soon as I sat down she zoomed the dang thing in on me and started asking a butt-load of questions like: How are you today?; Are you anxious for tonight?; What are you planning on doing tonight?; Who are you going with?; Do you want pumpkin or bat pancakes for breakfast?; Why are you looking at me like that?; etc.

To which I answered: I just woke up... I think the emotion is implied somewhere in there.; Exceedingly so.; I don't know – it's probably written in the stars.; Becky, of course!; Bat pancakes... why- wait!; I-I'm not. You're just paranoid; etc.

Soon my pancakes came and I ate them with chocolate syrup, peanut butter, and cinnamon sugar (I am definitely going to have a sugar rush by midday). By the time I was finished my mouth reeked of glucose so I excused myself and walked into my bathroom. There I got out my Spearmint Crest toothpaste and squeezed a glob onto my gray-handled toothbrush. After scrubbing my teeth until they shone I spit out the foaming mess and washed it down the sink. I left the downstairs bathroom and sprinted up the wooden stairs into my room. I shut the door and leaned against it, my heart hammering against my chest as my hair cascaded in front of my eyes. I let out a huff, sending it flying back into place while I walked calmly over to my bed. Once I got there I pulled out my Hello Batty calendar and looked at the date. October thirty-first. Damn.

I shook my head fiercely. There is no way in hell that this could ever have happened! I forgot that today was Halloween(!) - the most cherished holiday of the year. This absolutely does it; I have hard-core evidence to prove that the apocalypse is coming. The first part is that I looked at Trevor's butt as he walked away instead of trying to burn a hole in his head. The next one is that I let him inside my house and through the window no less, instead of letting him freeze in those tight shorts and half-missing shirt in the tree. Another is that he kissed me, but that's not the worst part... I really don't want to say it but... I enjoyed it. I know, it's demented so just shut up. Then, the last one is that I forgot my favorite holiday! So, in conclusion the world is coming to an end and it is all Trevor's fault.

I could hear that annoying voice snigger in the back of my head. So I growled at it inwardly so I didn't feel like a complete lunatic while in my own room.

I put a heart around the number thirty before putting a thick, black line across it on the diagonal. Before you judge, my calendar has a certain key that it follows. When the numbers have squares around them it means that me and Becky ate at the local diner to watch Matt all night. The circles mean that I am on my period (the doctor recommended it so that I can 'predict' when the next one will come. Uhm, yeah... Try about a month after the last one.). The heart means that I have a romantic experience, which is why there are the letters FK and TM by the heart. Obviously they stand for First Kiss and Trevor Mitchell. If you put two and two together you can figure out that he was my first kiss, but I cannot let him know that – he would hold it against me for the remainder of my life. And I could not have that.

So I put my calendar back under my bed and changed into my Emily the Strange tee shirt and black and white checkered pants that gripped the shape of my legs and threw my black, short-shorts and my Donnie Darko nightie onto my mountainous dirty laundry pile. I should really take it downstairs soon so my mom can wash them; it's been building up for weeks. I was just thankful that I have enough clothes to supply myself for months on end thanks to all the trips Becky and I took to the mall last summer since Becky got to ogle Matt from time to time.

I walked back down the stairs and knocked Billy Boy and Henry's heads together when I waltzed by them at the dinner table while they were looking closely at something. I laughed as Henry rubbed his head with a distinct scowl and Billy Boy yelled in his snitching voice, "Mom!" But before I could get in trouble I snatched my cell phone off the counter, where it was charging, and briskly walked out of my door. I could hear him start to wail again but I closed the door midstream and sauntered over to the garage to get my bicycle. Once I got my black beauty I hopped on and zoomed down the drive way and onto the pavement.

I pedaled, my house quickly disappeared in the back drop, down the sidewalk. I passed house after house until they started clearing a bit and there was more forestry. It was more peaceful to bike out here; less noise and definitely less morons. Usually all I had to deal with was the rare oglers and more plentiful squirrels that would scurry in my path. When the squirrels became less plentiful I knew I was getting closer to Dullsville Cemetery. I don't know if it was the dream or the pure fact that tonight is Halloween, but I was heading over to the grave yard to hang out.

Once I arrived to my destination I leaned my bike sturdily against the fence. Then I hefted my left leg and landed my combat boot on the seat. I then pushed myself up and grabbed the top of the fence with my pale hands. Next I hoisted my body upward and swung my right leg over, the rest of my body following it quickly. I let out a quiet groan after hitting the solid ground – you would think with making as many trips to this place as I do I might be able to land better.

I stood up and shook grass off my clothing and some out of my hair. I fluffed out my hair a bit to make sure it was still fairly even in its messiness. Once that was confirmed I proceeded to walk around aimlessly. There were still plenty of tombstones scattered about the place – each one different from the last. I picked up a stone lying around and put it on the Jewish boy's grave that died last year on one summer evening.

It was rather tragic – the whole population of Dullsville was pretty riled up about it. He was the youngest of five children; each of them boys. They had this trademark family look to them all – a lean build with pale skin but with glossy, dark hair and quiet, green eyes that seemed to search your soul. They never quite got past five foot, seven inches except for the oldest, Chase, whom is five foot, eight inches. Chase is twenty-two and Jeffery (the kid who died) would have been twelve; the other three lie somewhere in the middle.

Jeff was hit by a drunk teen driver one evening while he was riding his bike. He was crossing the road and this jerk thought he would scare an eleven-year-old kid shitless and sped up, running through a stop sign in the process. The guy's timing was a little off along with his depth perception and reaction timing and so the next thing that they both knew the kid was roadkill and the driver was passed out behind the wheel. He was sentenced to fifteen to twenty years and has a long while to go still.

"You know him?" A masculine voice asked from behind me.

"Not really, but everyone knows what happened to him – awfully tragic," I commented, studying the light colored tombstone. It appeared to be made of the same material of the ones in my dream last night – before Trevor appeared. I tilted my head and wondered how much more eerie it would look tonight when the partial moon would send out beams of moonlight off the tombstone on Halloween. If I wasn't going to be trick or treating with Becky I would definitely be out here watching the grounds and skillfully avoiding the grave digger/grounds keeping person.

"Especially for the family," the voice responded with a level, clear tone that broke though my rebellious plan B. The way he spoke seemed sort of like he had gone through one of these things before; grieving with your family over someone you all knew and loved immensely. My grandma Pearl (I know – total old lady name) passed away when I was in the fifth grade. I loved her so much. I was completely devastated when I heard the news and didn't get out of bed for two weeks. Thankfully one was spring break so I didn't have as much make up work to do.

"Do you know the family?" I asked curiously, still not facing the chilling voice. Somehow I figured it would be better this way; less intimidating being face to back in broad daylight than at nighttime.

"I am part of the family."

I whipped my head around and looked over the person who claimed to be a relative of the Jewish kid that died. Well to be fair, he definitely had the Patterson inheritance. The sun effectively showed the low lights in his dark hair and his dark gray tee shirt and black jeans proved that he was pale. He looked to be around the same height as me (5'6"), maybe a tad bit taller. I was looking over his lean build, with little muscle tone, when his light green eyes captivated my interest. They were definitely different from Trevor's eyes. This guy's eyes were swimming in happiness and appeared to be dancing right in the sunlight while Trevor used his eyes as a defense and did not let any emotion besides anger or frustration permeate.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Luke," he replied with a soft smile.

"You look familiar," I commented. I could have sworn I have seen a similar nose before. "Do you go to the public high school?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I got to the scholarship school a few ten miles away. My brother Jack, he's two years older then me, went to public school though. He owns this shop around town full of clothes and stuff..."

My eyes bulged. Luke was related to Jack? I knew Jack from when I helped break into the mansion on Benson Hill when I was about twelve or so. This is unbelievable!

"Why are you looking at me like that? He isn't that impressive," Luke said, referring to my look of shock that was still on my face after realizing this startling news.

"Sorry. I just know your brother from earlier in my life. I used to have a crush on him; about every girl did back then," I rambled on, not noticing what information I just put in his lap to mortify me with later. "I even gave him my bat necklace so that he could be accepted into the popular crowd and such. It looked scary enough to come from the mansion so I figured it would probably work well and the jocks aren't exactly known for their book smarts–"

"You gave him that necklace?" Luke asked suddenly with a weird expression. His eyebrows were bunched towards the middle of his forehead and some of the amusement had left his eyes. I wasn't quite sure how to approach the situation so I just gave a quick, "Yes. So?"

"I cannot believe it," Luke laughed, but it still did not reach his eyes. I was getting worried and I thought about sprinting towards the fence to my bike. I mean, it cannot be _that _far away; I would have to dodge a few trees and probably a few tombstones as well, but it could be worth it. "You're the girl he was obsessed with?"

"Excuse me?" I asked slightly offended. I never knew Jack had 'an obsession' with me, but it could not be as bad as he was making it out to be. I may be goth and dress darkly but that does not mean that I cannot have guys like me. Just because Trevor is the only guy showing any sort of interest doesn't mean anything... Does it? "I cannot believe you are the girl that Jack liked. You know he built practically a miniature shrine to you. It was made of black lace and had mascara streaks all over it and amidst all the dark-colored chaos was that bat necklace. The thing gave me the chills every time I passed it to my bed. I'm just glad he got rid of it by the time he became a junior – otherwise I would have called the mental institution."

Wow.

"I had absolutely no idea he liked me so much," I mumbled, dumbstruck. I think I have to sit down somewhere. Would it be disrespectful to sit on Luke's brother's grave? Probably.

"We're guys – we know how to hide our emotions, it's practically in the rule book of manhood," Luke shrugged off his answer.

I look at him wearily, still not quite sure whether his intentions are good or bad. He was wearing a blank expression and his body language did not jump out at me in the least. But when his light, flesh-colored lips twitched at the corners I knew he was trying to prove his earlier statement. I rolled my eyes; what a guy.

"Well," I started, not quite sure where it would lead to but hopefully somewhere good, "I think I am going to head out – the sidewalks get pretty crowded around lunchtime and I may be able to hit a few people if I'm not too slow."

He gave me a weird look, but I saw his eyes sparkling with laughter. He shook his head slowly, a few strands fly wildly, hypnotizing me with their stupid, suave-ness and he let out a low chuckle that caused my heart to ache in certain places. How the hell did he do that?

"Maybe instead of terrorizing the general public you and I should go have lunch. You know, I'll be taking one for the team and less people may get hurt," Luke suggested with a small smile playing on his sexy lips.

"Alright, but I rode my here, so..." I trailed off and he only nodded in response.

"I think there is enough room in the bed," Luke said dismissively as if it were no big deal (which it probably wasn't anyways).

"You own a truck?" I asked indifferently. On the inside I was jumping for joy if he did. Trucks had always been my vehicle of choice; being in one just made me feel confident and that I have so much power in my hands once I grip the steering wheel – it's exhilarating.

"Yeah, you wanna go and see it?" Luke asked while balling his hands into fists and then shoving them into his pockets.

"Sure," I said and we began walking. It was weird walking casually under all the tress in broad daylight, especially since there was practically a complete stranger walking besides me. Ooh, a good smelling stranger though. Wow. That was an odd thing to say, but it was true. He had more of a woodsy, organic smell to him unlike guys like Trevor and his cronies that spray about half a bottle of Axe just to give off the masculine vibe.

Yuck.

We reached his truck a moment later. I almost squealed with joy because his truck is was a midnight blue color (which can be quite easily mistaken for black) and with the Chevrolet symbol in the front I was surprised to find he had a 2011 Colorado.

"What do you think?" He asked nonchalantly as he got into the truck, hopping behind the wheel. I followed suit and climbed into the passenger seat, sinking reflexively into the smooth, gray leather seats. It was a little odd to feel leather in a truck, but somehow he managed to make it work; I was kind of in awe. That didn't mean I was going to tell him that though.

"It's alright," I commented while buckling up.

He started the engine and let out a low whistle. "Tough crowd."

I gave him a small smile as we pulled out of the make-shift dirt patch of a parking lot and went on our way to get some food.

**-x-**

Luke and I were sitting down and having a nice lunch. I thought that since it was Halloween maybe this place wouldn't be so full of Dullsville High as per usual, but I was sadly mistaken. It was barely 12:30 and some girls were already flouncing about in small dresses or dressed as stupid farm animals. It took us twenty minutes before we got our food so that meant a lot of time to talk with Luke and receive at least thirty nasty glares while doing so. He never really seemed to notice though which was odd in the fact that there were about fifty practically naked girls in the room already and he was talking to me.

Now he was going on about how everyone at his old school was being ridiculous and that he was so relieved that he was getting out of that hell hole in two years. He began talking about this girl named (Beth Anderson) and how she was a total skank when suddenly he just stopped talking midstream.

"What is it?" I asked with a confused look. He merely stared over my shoulder. "Did something happen?"

Luke merely shook his head and that's when I heard the cringe worthy words, "So babe, you going to introduce us or what?"

* * *

**(A/N: I know it's been two months D: I know that I am an awful person :( I know that I should update faster :[ I know that I have a lot of stuff going on too :L I know that many of you guys like -if not love- this story :D So I'm making an effort again. w00t! I've been gone for such a long time because I definitely don't have as much time as I used to since high school has started up again. Plus, texting has taken over my life. Instead of writing every night I've been texting friends and such and it's an annoying habit that I'm trying to break. I'm already halfway done with the next chapter and hope to get it out by Halloween as a little treat for everyone and a huge kind of: I'm getting back!- type of message. So please stick with me until then and I hope you guys don't mind me adding Luke Carson :) He's my little Original Character (OC))**


	8. Trevor

**The Change Within**

_Chapter Seven: Trevor_

* * *

**(A/N: This will definitely be a fun chapter to write! Trevor and Luke meet and it may get kind of awkward... :))**

* * *

Trevor. The name makes me want to puke. I swear, he probably just ruined a perfectly good lunch date-type thing! Everything was perfectly fine, but then he had to come in wearing those stupid Tripp pants and Slip Knot tee shirt with his hair spiked and lips the color of a freaking cloud. And he called me babe! Who in the hell does that? We aren't even dating and he thinks he can refer to me with terms of endearment.

But because I was feeling generous I just replied, "If the or what involves you falling off the face of the earth then I'll take the second option."

I knew something had gone horribly wrong when I heard the seat next to me scrape the floor and the seat cushion let out what seemed like a breathless moan when the hunk of flesh that is Trevor Mitchell launched himself onto it. Then the seat started moving closer to me and suddenly something big and warm wrapped around my shoulders. Oh my god, his hand is practically cupping my left boob. That twisted pervert!

"You know you don't mean that," Trevor said in a sweet voice that made my stomach clench.

"Sure I do," I said in a mocking tone before rolling my eyes.

There was a moment of silence and I noticed Trevor's hands started to wander. My right hand batted his away, yet it came back. I slapped it away again and he only chuckled. I spun my head towards him and gave him the nastiest glare I could muster. Jesus! His face was a lot closer than I originally thought. He smirked at my dubious expression and grabbed the hand that I was using to push him away. He gave me a wink before turning towards Luke. Luke was still staring at us with a raised eyebrow. Oh god, he probably thought that me and Trevor were going out.

I was about to say something to Luke when Trevor stuck out his free hand and said with a cocky grin, "Hey, I'm Trevor Mitchell. Raven's probably told you all about me – she's crazy about me you know."

I rolled my eyes and Luke eyed Trevor's painted hand wearily before saying stiffly, "Luke Patterson. Raven and I just met today and your name never came up. She never mentioned anything about having a boyfriend either."

"We're not going out," I said as Trevor stated, "That is so weird 'cause we've been going out for a while now."

I sent a glare at Trevor as he just looked calmly at Luke. What was he trying to do? He just came in and decided to sabotage my Halloween lunch. You would think he would give me peace of mind for once this year. He even claimed to be my boyfriend... What was that all about?

"_He's marking his territory, dummy,_" the voice spoke out.

I sighed audibly. Will that thing ever go away?

"_Nope._"

"You okay, Rave? You seem pretty tense," Trevor cooed from beside me. Yeah, he pretty much cooed. With his big, shining orbs sparkling with some kind of concern (real or not, I couldn't tell yet) and him squeezing my right hand lightly, I felt all gooey from his sudden kindness. Then I made the mistake of looking deep into those dazzling eyes. The air escaped from my lungs and I did not know what to do when they got closer. My own eyes went wide in full-on panic. I mean, I didn't want to have anyone think we were dating – especially Luke.

But before I could do anything he leaned in and placed a kiss lightly on my lips. It was soft and sweet and so unlike the others we have shared before. And then a second later they were gone. Just like that, he pulled away and it was over.

I looked up at him shyly (something so out of character for me) and he gave me a soft smile before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. My pale face exploded with a dark red color and it only turned deeper when I realized he kissed me in front of everyone in the diner, including a few cheerleaders and Luke. What would Luke think of me now? I just said Trevor was not my boyfriend, but here I am in his arms and getting kisses from him in public. So would that make me a liar or maybe just a whore; someone guys can just kiss whenever?

"Can I get you any dessert?" Our waitress asked, interrupting my thoughts as she chomped on her bubblegum.

I looked at Luke. He shrugged and turned quickly the middle-aged server and ordered a Boo Berry Cheesecake. He didn't even look at me for more than a millisecond. I guess now it's pretty obvious that he may be slightly upset from mine and Trevor's PDA. Gosh, even when he's ignoring me he is still so eye-catching. He just has the most serene face; the curve of his nose is highlighted so well in the lighting of the restaurant... that was an odd thought.

Trevor shook me a little and I switched my attention to the red-head who was chomping on her pink wad of gum.

"I'll have the Midnight Chocolate Milkshake," Trevor said with a sparkling white smile.

She wrote something down then turned to me and said, "Do you know what you want, Hun? Or do you still need time to decide?" She added a wink at the end that made my skin crawl.

"No, I'll just have an average, chocolate sundae," I said quickly in reply so that she didn't get the wrong impression. Because Lord only knows what kind of stories the employees here spread around. They could even have made up half of the rumors from eavesdropping on the soccer team or the school football team. I mean, cheerleaders are big gossips around here, but girls are not the only people who spread around hurtful things.

The woman walked away with our orders and I excused myself. I shot up from my chair and moved towards the bathroom. It was not the most hygienic place by any means, but it would have to do as my scape goat for now.

I pushed on the door and it swung open with a little bit of force. I walked through before it could hit me in the face and came to see dirt brown stalls and a tan-specked sink. I walked towards the sink and turned on the cold water. I ran my hands under it and let out a shattered sigh. What was I doing out there? I must be giving Luke weird signals. I just met the poor guy today and already Trevor has entered his life through me. I swear, Trevor is like a disease; he finds some sneaky way to infect you and won't quit bugging you until you do something to get rid of him. Hopefully he will be nice to Luke while I'm gone, Lord only knows what crap he could be making up. Ugh, the thought just made me want to puke.

I took my hands out from under the water and gripped the edge of the sink; for some reason I nearly lost my footing. I looked down, there was not any water on the floor so there should not have been a reason for me to almost slip like that. My combat boots have a pretty good grip, even though it's a tiled floor.

My stomach throbbed violently and the sudden pain made me almost double over. My face neared the rushing water and my body panicked. I swung my head backwards, causing my body to tumble after it into the wall. I groaned as the back of my head connected with the hard substance that made up the wall. My face rolled forward and my stomach contracted again, causing me to gag. My mouth flew open and I bent over while I threw up the contents of my stomach. The bitter taste stayed in my mouth after the third heave and my head had its own pulse. I took a few steps and I almost fell over with my blackening vision and buckling knees. I put my hand on the door and that's when everything went dark.

**-x-**

I could hear sounds before I could see who they belonged to. The machines' beeping and steady rhythm that seemed to be right across the room drowned out most of the other noises in the room. But I could hear my dad's voice loud and clear as always, the thought made me smile subconsciously.

Something near me moved and my eyes opened slowly due to lack of movement for a period of time. I saw the backside of someone who was wearing all white, it did not seem like much at first, but then my mother came rushing towards me and bombarded my person space.

"Raven! Are you alright sweetie?" My mother cooed while placing a hand carefully on top of my head. I was about to push her away with my right hand, but it would not budge. I tried to move it again, but it stayed where it was. I almost had a panic attack until I turned to see a very tan hand wrapped in mine. My eyes widened as I saw Trevor sitting in a chair next to whatever bed I was on. His eyes had a weird look to them when I looked at his face. The smooth lines that were around his eyes seemed slightly smudged around the corners and it looked as though he had slightly paled. But whatever emotion he was feeling, he concealed it with ease by smirking and going, "Yes, Raven, are you alright?"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my mom. "Yeah, mom I'm okay... Although my head kind of hurts still." I lifted my hand to feel my temple where the pain centered. I felt a bandage and my face scrunched up from my obvious confusion. I looked around the room and saw I was in a hospital room with at least three other patients.

How in the hell did I end up here?

"This young man drove you here after hearing you fall to the floor. You have been out for three and a half hours and he has been kind enough to stay and see if you're okay," my mom said with a small, conservative smile towards Trevor's general direction.

I ignored the fact that I had spoken my thoughts and whipped my head towards Trevor. His face had a blank expression and I raised my eyebrow at him and all he managed to do was shrug. I searched him for some hint of emotion, but as per usual nothing came up. His lack of obvious emotion bugged me to no end, so I decided I needed to make him show something.

I looked him straight in his gorgeous, green eyes and ripped my hand out of his. They widened a little before slitting and his eyebrows scrunched together. My pale hands reached out to his face and before he could do any form of rejection when my finger tips brushed his cheek my lips closely followed and landed on his cloud-colored lips. I just sat their with my lips on his for a moment and applied a little more pressure a second later, anxiety bubbling up in my chest like a shaken up soda, and I nearly exploded when... he kissed me back.

**-x-**

An hour or so later I was back at the house. The doctor was being stubborn because he thought I may have a minor concussion, but after my mom bugged them about non-stop they eventually discharged me and said I should see my actual physician sometime soon. My annual check up is in about five months, it can wait until then.

Trevor didn't come back to the house with us because, despite me being injured, he still had to get ready to go to this party somebody was throwing. He wouldn't tell me whose it was, but I figured it was probably Jennifer Warren's or somebody along those lines. But even though he would be out partying Becky came over to spend Halloween watching classic horror movies on AMC. Which doing this is super brave for her because generally she's just a big pussy when it comes to things gore and horror.

The sounds of popcorn kernels popping came flowing in from the kitchen and moments later my mother brought in our Halloween candy bowl full of delicacies like 3 Musketeers, Kit Kats, M&Ms, and Hershey's Bars along with a huge mountain of popcorn. I smiled up at her for the first time in a while and said, "Thanks mom."

She smiled back and nodded once before turning away and going back into the kitchen. I grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into my mouth all at once and munched loudly as the opening credits rolled for _The Addams Family_ came on. When I went in for another handful a few minutes later Becky slapped away my hand. I pulled my hand instinctively back towards me, startled by the force and blinked at her and she looked at me and stuck out her tongue. Immature punk.

I smile mischievously and threw a piece of popcorn at Becky's head and quickly refocused on the movie with a blank expression. A moment later a small handful of popcorn hit me dead on my left cheek. I looked over at her suspiciously and she looked back with an equal expression. A minute later, simultaneously we looked down at the candy bowl; we just know each other too well because we both lunged at the candy bowl at the same time. She got to it first and started throwing random handfuls of stuff at me. I tried to fight my way to her, but candy kept stopping me. Then when the third miniature bag of M&Ms hit my injury I full out launched myself and tackled her to the ground. The candy bowl's contents fell to the floor and I laughed loudly as I scattered off Becky to the pile of goodies I threw some popcorn at her before she sat up and gave me the stank eye. I tossed a Hershey's Bar at her and giggled. She rolled her eyes and opened up the wrapper, eating the delicious, milk chocolate inside.

We both started to laugh until my mother came in with a horror-stricken face while she shrieked, "What in the flying pan handles happened in this room?"

Becky and I looked at each to her before we both exclaimed, pointing, "She did it!"

My mother placed her hands haughtily on her hips and said with the most attitude I have ever heard in my life, "I do not care who did it. But I want this room spotless by seven... That gives you two about an hour or so."

As soon as my mother stormed out of the room I turned to Becky and said, "We have a lot of work to do."

**-x-**

About fifty minutes later we were finished. It took all of our energy, but we vacuumed, dusted, swept, mopped, wiped down, whatever we had to do for it to practically sparkle. I plummeted into the couch exhausted, glad that finally we could have a break and watch some of my movie. But before I knew it the station had switched to a commercial and I groaned. Perfect, now I would have to wait for another six minutes to be entertained.

As those six minutes passed ever so slowly, my mother made her great entrance with a magnifying glass and pristine white gloves. I rolled my eyes and left the room to avoid her comments that she would surely make while analyzing the cleanliness of the room. When she gets into one of the moods just like she was now you learn to avoid her as much as humanly possible – trust me if you are anywhere within an one-hundred foot radius when she erupts you are pretty much screwed over.

The doorbell rang and I got the bucket of candy for trick-or-treaters on my way to the door. I opened my front door and two small children and their parents were at the doorstep. I got down to about their height and they looked at the treats fascinated. A little Snow White looked up at me with her big, brown eyes when I dropped an M&M packet in there and I gave her a small smile before turning to the next child. The child was a little boy who was dressed as Woody from Toy Story and he pointed to a Kit Kat bar, which I gave to him without a moment's hesitation. The adults said a polite thank you and quickly moved on.

A little girl came flouncing up the steps. She was much older than the last kids so I could stand up and not scare her off. She gave me a sweet, dimpled smile as she said, "Trick or treat!" while letting the curled, blonde wig sway as she got her bag out. I gave her three pieces of candy and her smile only doubled. She moved back towards the driveway a moment later and someone else came up.

"Happy Hallow-" I started as I reached for my candy, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed it was Trevor, dressed as a giant pot of honey. I burst out laughing at the sight of Trevor with this big, round golden pot that had "Honey" bedazzled across the front and his sparkling, golden tights underneath.

Trevor looked at me disdainfully and stole a handful of candy.

"Hey! You can't do that," I stated, a little annoyed that he would take that much candy from our emptying bucket.

"But I just did," Trevor replied with a cocky smile.

"I saw," I replied with an angry expression. God, was he annoying.

"Whatever. Can you put the candy bucket down though?" Trevor asked semi-annoyed.

"Why?" I asked while placing the bucket on the chair by the front door.

"So I can do this," he simply said before backing me up to the exterior of the house and started kissing me.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and all I could think of is how that stupid little voice might not be so stupid after all...

* * *

**(A/N: Yay :) I got another chapter up and now we all know what Trevor's costume is, hee hee xD But FF has been kind of being a pain in the editing area with my work because not everything is aligned the way I want it to be, but I'm just thankful I got to the point where it's suitable. Maybe later I'll take it and make it all nice and super presentable, but until then... Deal with it :P lol, but I think for the most part I have a good idea of where I'm taking this and have cleaned out most of the gunk out of my head that it writer's block *knocks on wood* So please leave me a little review concerning what you think of the chapter or maybe even what you were for Halloween :) I was an injured soccer player ;))**


	9. Dreaming

**The Change Within**

_Chapter Eight: Dreaming_

* * *

Dreaming. I have to be dreaming. Because there is no way in hell that all just happened in real life. Maybe it's my concussion, but I could have sworn Trevor just came up to me when I got out of Becky's truck and gave me a totally full on – with tongue kiss. I opened my eyes and I saw him right in front of me with his patented smirk and I knew that this was reality and now it was all mine for the taking.

I kissed him again, initiating this kiss the time by wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to mine and sliding my tongue back and forth against the bottom of his teeth. He took a hand and placed it lightly on my hips while the other landed strategically on my belt, a few inches of his fingers dangling over onto my back end. I smiled as I retracted my tongue back into my mouth and moved my hands from his neck and to his lower shoulder blades, feeling his muscles contract as he edged closer to my skirt. I broke the kiss with a smile and let out a little laugh. This was all so weird. Just two weeks ago we were arguing over math and now we're making out in front of half of the Dullsville population. Insanity, I tell you – full out insanity.

"Hey," Trevor said with a small smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt so nice being in his arms that I could not help but snuggle into his warm chest and try to hide form the chilly, November wind.

"Hey," I replied warmly.

"I'm not technically allowed on school property so I'll make this quick so you can get to class and I won't get caught. But you and Becky will sit with Matt and the others for the rest of the week just so when I get back they will all be used to seeing my girlfriend everyday during lunch," Trevor explained while looking me straight in the eye. A smirk worked its way up towards the end and all of a sudden my heart strings tugged while looking at that smile. It is kind of weird, well actually a lot of weird to feel so girlie towards Trevor, but in another sense it felt kind of natural too. It was like our bickering was sort of foreplay and little teasings.

"Now you get it," the voice said with an eye roll implied in the tone of voice it was using inside my head.

I promptly ignored it once again and looked back at Trevor and said, "Alright." We smiled at each other and he leaned down to give me one light, last kiss goodbye before removing his arms from my waist (tickling his fingers across the skin on my stomach along the way) and flicking my left nipple. My mouth tightened and I blatantly scowled at him, but all he did was smirk and give me a seductive wink. Stupid prat and his flirting antics.

I started walking towards the school and flipped him off when he honked as he passed me in his car. I swore I could hear Trevor laughing from across the parking lot.

"What was that?" Becky asked skeptically as she started walking besides me. I opened the front doors and we stepped through silently. How do I phrase it in Becky's terms that I hooked up with pretty much the hottest guy in school a few times and now we're dating?

"Me and Trevor have decided that instead of having negative feelings and bickering all the time that we would put our emotions together and produce a less destructive, less monstrative view on each other," I explained in my most sophisticated-sounding voice, hoping that alone would sway her to think of this in a positive way.

"I don't know Raven, it looked like just making out to me," Becky said a bit wearily. "I would still keep an eye on him though Rave – he still may have that revenge in mind, and Trevor is about as deceptive as they come."

"Right, right – I'll keep an eye out for him Becky," I said with a smile. She gave me a weary look before she left me to  
go to her own locker. Once I reached mine, I pretty much grabbed my incomplete assignments from over the weekend and the books for the first three periods of my school day. I sighed; if only these text books weren't so heavy, than I may be more inclined to take them home.

I made my way to my first period class. When I got there, I sat down in my new assigned seat by some kid with a massive amount of acne and some girl who always chewed noisily on her bubblegum. Sometimes I got a headache, but most of the time Mr. Rush's booming voice drowned out the obnoxious chewer's smacking and chomping noises. He often went on long rants during class over the economy and how morons are ruining this country by saying stupid things on the news or making our country look worse by blogging or posting hateful videos on YouTube and whatnot. These rants were a good time as any to rest my head down and snag a few Z's before gym class.

Unfortunately today Mr. Rush stayed on topic for the most part so I did not get to rest my head down without losing points. But within an hour the bell rang and I got to go to gym class. I hated that class. It was awful enough we all had to run around and sweat, but when we all had to wear matching uniforms and put our hair in a ponytail (if it reached your shoulders) I felt the need to rebel. I ripped up my gym uniform about a month ago so that it was about half gone, but enough to be recognizable. Of course I had to wear a black tee shirt underneath but that was mainly because if I did not I would have gotten a referral for 'indecent exposure' because part of my be strap was showing. Since Mr. Harris or 'coach' wants us to wear proper attire my mother went out and bought me sneakers. The only bad thing about it was that she went to Finishline, where they usually have a clearance rack plentiful of size eight shoes that fit just right. But I would seem as though she picked the first pair she saw because every day I come to gym I am forced to wear bright pink, sparkly shoes my mother got for ten bucks. No hint of black or even white- just straight pink and sparkles. It looked like a unicorn pranced over and just emptied itself on the canvas of a random pair of shoes and it stuck. With this being said, it's no surprise I'm called–

"Twinkle Toes! Go and get a basketball and start moving around – I want you to blind multiple people with those damn flares of reflecting lights," Coach barked at me from across the gym. I got up with an eye roll and a huff and began making my way over to the big container of basketballs. I grabbed the flattest one I could find and went over to a net that only two people were using who were just about as bad at basketball as I was.

I shot from around the freeline, or whatever it's called, half-assed and it went about five feet under the net. I walked over and got my ball and repeated the cycle multiple times until Mr. Harris blew the whistle for us to get dressed and I dropped the ball, kicked it towards the bins, and walked away to the locker rooms.

As I began to change back into my black, fishnet stockings, ruffled mini-skirt that broke the dress code with ease, a graphic tee shirt that I got from a local rock concert that was black and had white checkered board print going down the left side with a the band's logo and name printed on the front. Then I put on my combat boots and tossed the tattered fabric and glittery unicorn guts shoes into my locker and shut it with great force. The girl next to me jumped and her expensive jewelry clattered to the floor – it was highly amusing. But before I could kick her overly-priced plastic halfway across the room the bell rang, signifying that lunch had just begun. So I grabbed my hello Batty backpack and booked it on out of there because for once, my need of food over-powered my need of cruel humor to the undeserving.

I met up with Becky at our normal place by the fire extinguisher and walked the rest of the hundred yards into the cafeteria and into the grille line. Today they had cheap, processed steak sandwiches (with enough barbeque sauce it loses a majority of its flavor of plastic) which I bought two of as well as a pear and a few slices of pineapple to go with my strawberry kiwi Sobe Lifewater. Once I paid I waited for Becky and mentally prepared myself for sitting my with boyfriend's (eep!) friends. Most of them appeared to be snobby and have a silver spoon shoved up their butt for most of their lives. I eyed the table and noticed only five people were there so far, and one of them was Matt Wells, Trevor's best friend and Becky's current obsession. So with knowing Matt was there made it that much more relaxing because it would give Becky someone to talk to and a buffer between us all.

When Becky finally came out of line three more people had joined, but either way there were still plenty of seats and now two of them were entitled to me and Becky. So we began to walk over and people were glancing at us, but did no more than that until when we were halfway to our destination Matt waved us over and the people at the table made faces at us (mostly me) of pure horror and shock before turning to Matt and whispering to him and each other. By the time we had gotten there everything had gone dead quiet. Well, the rest of the cafeteria was buzzing, but at a lower volume.

So I scraped out a slime green, plastic chair and set my tray on the table before sitting down and once I was settled Becky quickly followed suit. I started to open the packets of barbeque sauce when Becky, who is normally very shy, said in a breezy voice, "Hi guys."

A few of them acknowledged her and said quick, polite greetings back. But even the people who were silent had a hundred-thousand times better reaction than Jennifer Warren's snobby, "What in the hell are these losers doing, sitting at _my_ table?"

My gaze looked over at her direction for a second before shrugging and going back to my sandwich. I was squirting my second packet of barbeque sauce on my first sandwich when Jennifer suddenly screamed, "Well?" as if it were the end of the world that two people who weren't exactly at the top of the social anarchy to sit at her 'oh so perfect' table. I looked at Becky (who looked scared shitless) to Matt (who was clamming up like... well a clam) before finally turning my gaze to Jennifer and saying in my most authoritative voice, "Well, I will be speaking on the 'losers' behalf then. We are now entitled to sit, eat, comb out hair, clip our toenails, or whatever we please at 'your' table. Before twin calves come shooting out of your uterus Jennifer, consider our reason why. I am dating Trevor Mitchell – he and I are an exclusive item. Now, with this being said it would only be logical to assume I would sit with him at lunch and get to know his friends even if he's not here. And since Becky is my best friend it would seem fit that she would come with me."

Becky nodded and Jennifer Warren just stared at us with the blankest, most appalled expression I have ever seen in my life. But that wasn't wasn't the worst part. That was when she opened her mouth and said in the scratchiest voice, "You and Trevor are a couple? If we weren't in such a public setting I would laugh until I peed my pants. Obviously he would never go out with a weird, emo chick like you. He hasn't had a relationship since the seventh grade and ever since he's been anything but monogamous; so it won't be too long before he ends up cheating on you like he did to me. And when he does I will laugh and put you in a social hell so huge that even your kid brother and his family will have to suffer through it as well."

After she let all that out of her chest heaved in and out and I stared at her with a completely blank expression, not letting any sort of emotion show or slip. So after a few minutes when she stopped breathing like a horse after the Kentucky Derby she cocked a smug eyebrow and said, "Got nothing to say, huh?"

I looked at her once again, loathing her delicate features and snowflake necklace that everyone knows Trevor gave her freshman year when he promised to marry her if he was thirty and was not in any sort of relationship (it was totally his parents idea though). I hated her strawberry blond curls and liquid-brown eyes that looked so much better compared to my hard, sorrel-colored irises and choppy, black hair.

But I put these physical differences aside and spoke in my most mature, level voice, "Yes, I do actually – many things to be specific." Already her face has dropped. "I am not an 'emo chick' and you are clearly confused and need to look up your stereotypes. I may dress in dark colors all the time and shop at Hot Topic whenever I can find one, but I do not cut myself or feel any need to put myself through that kind of physical pain to level with my emotional suffering. Secondly, Jennifer, I am not you – thank God – you are an overly sensitive bitch who thinks they should get whatever they want and if they don't they scheme and frame until something falls to their liking. You are manipulative and a waste of space on this earth if you are willing to put enough effort into destroying my family's reputation and not on becoming more likeable or into those therapy session that you clearly need to start taking. So just think about that next time you try and bitch me out."

I looked at her expectantly, but all she did was gape and make noises like a gargling narwhal. So I coked my eyebrow in a smug manner and said in a condescending tone, "Got nothing to say, huh?"

A few people sniggered around me, definitely loving the fact Jennifer was beaten at her own game. Obviously they have had to take the same crap as I do, but probably on a slightly lower level yet probably way more frequently. I wonder what they get crap about though – almost all of the girls are stick thin and if anything they should gain a few pounds. Plus, they all have flawless skin and perfectly done hair, with every little strand in place. And the guys at the table are your average pretty boy – shaggy hair that they have to flip out of their line of vision every thirty seconds with well-sculpted bodies that were designed for Abercrombie & Fitch. All of them had a letter-man jacket that had at least two different sports represented on them; usually of soccer, football, and/or baseball.

"The only thing I have to say to you, bitch," Jennifer came to say, the venom obvious in her voice, "is that there's only one person who is going to end up with Trevor and that's me. So you have a wonderful little trip into your dream world because sooner than you know it you will get snapped back into reality and then you and the farm girl will go bye-bye." She added in a little wave for good measure.

I rolled my eyes and went back to eating, Jennifer was just being the self-centered bitch she has always been. But Becky did not handle it as nonchalantly – she was staring wide-eyed; petrified and acting jumpy, like some random person was just going to agree with Jennifer and drag her away from the table. I nudged her with my elbow and her petrified face turned towards me. I gave her my 'chill it, she's just trying to fuck with us' face and she bit her lip as if trying to hide away her fear.

I gave her a reassuring smile before taking a huge bite of my sandwich, a huge glob of sauce landing on Jennifer's tray, almost sinking into her milk bottle. She threw a disgusted look my way and I only shrugged and kept chewing.

After that, lunch was pretty much uneventful. Well, Becky got real joy from sitting across from Matt. She even talked to him a few times, only initiating the conversation twice and then having a minor breakdown during one. This was major progress, especially since Becky has the biggest obsession I have seen consume a person. Last year she decided to dedicate a scrapbook for all of his achievements. Needless to say, it was full within hours.

I listened in on Becky and Matt's discussion and as soon as the words 'manure' and 'horses' came up I stopped listening. I wasn't particularly found of either, especially since at Becky's fifth grade birthday party that had a pony ride with actual fillies from their barn. So I'm riding on Sunshine and all of a sudden the She-Devil bucks me off and I happen to partially land on Buttercup's feces. In all of that, as Mr. Miller pointed out, there was a valuable lesson to be learned throughout each and every experience, and this one was not different by any means. So once he settled down the demonic pony Sunshine and made sure I was all right. He told me quite frankly that the moral was 'shit happens' and for some unknown reason this theme kept appearing in my life.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, so this is a really rough copy and once I get home from vacation I swear I will make it nice and pretty and correct. I had this all written out by December, but my stupid internet was having an epic fail syndrome going on and just... URGH! I wanted to update this much sooner. Especially with my other typed copy at home, it was frustrating to having to start at the beginning again. Well, anyways I didn't mean for it to go so long, but I hope you all have happy holidays and a great new year :D)**


	10. Shit

**The Change Within**

_Chapter Nine: Shit_

* * *

Shit. I knew she would try to pull something like this; that damn bitch. It's all Jennifer Warren's fault that I'm stuck in this awkward position. Right now I'm stuck in the girls bathroom with only my bra and skirt – I look like a hooker. How they managed to get into my gym locker, I have no clue. It was probably that girl whose locker is right next to mine with all that expensive jewelry.

It was amazing in the first place how I managed to get from the gym locker room to the bathroom, but it was a miracle that no one was in the hallway. You would think since it was a Friday people would try to roam the halls and avoid class as much as possible. Well, at least that is what I try to do, as much as physically possible, mainly because half of the time my classmates are morons and my teachers are boring as hell. I mean, just two weeks ago this guy who is in the drama club started to charge money to give 'henna' tattoos with Sharpie markers. For the sake of plausible poisoning I decided against it.

I looked at the graffitied walls, hoping for some form of entertainment since I was probably going to stay here for the rest of the day. Even though I put on a heck of a brave face there is no way that I was going out there in my practically transparent bra and my eight inches long, frilly skirt and then the pink, sparkly shoes of hell.

I glanced over the permanent words (our janitorial staff isn't _that_ hard working) for something that looked interesting. I saw something about Bethany being a fat whore which is true and false at the same time. She dresses like a whore, but because she has a bit of a muffin top not nearly as many guys go for her. Although from what I have heard that hasn't affected her amount of action in the least. But I could really care less about the guys she has been jonesing as long as its not mine. Trevor and I have been going out for a bout a month and a half and yet people like Jennifer mofo Warren cannot accept that in the least. She and her conniving friends keep thinking up the most _creative_ things. Just last week they stuck gum on the outside of my locker; about fifty pieces of pre-chewed, slobbered on, dried up gum stuck out at odd angles. The joke was actually on them because I rarely ever use my locker so I just connected the pieces of gum with permanent Sharpie marker and make it look like it was giving everyone the bird.

I looked down at my cellphone – only thirty minutes had passed since gym and lunch was about over by now. I sighed and wondered what the heck I should do. I could text Trevor, but then he would bitch at Jennifer and she would then call me a snitch bitch, so no thanks there. Just thinking about who to text made my brain hurt. I mean, I couldn't get Becky to help – she used school to get as much positive attention from Matt as she could – he's _so_ close to asking her out that it is almost painful. Besides those two, I really have no one else to call besides... No, I couldn't call them. It would be too rude and totally out of the blue. I'm sure they have much better things to do then pick me up in the middle of the day.

Who am I kidding? I am practically topless in a bathroom stall. At this point they could be having tea with the freaking Queen of England and I would demand they come with an escort and a limo with a whole wardrobe waiting for me. So with this mindset, I picked up my phone off my lap, punched in the numbers I had only gotten a couple months or so ago, and listened to it ring... and ring... and ring. By the fifth ring I was realizing this was sort of a mistake. I mean, no one answers their phone, especially during school... I'm such a bonehead!

I was about to hang up until I heard a low voice go, "Hello?"

I let out a huge sigh of relief and went, "Hey, it's Raven... I need a huge favor."

**-x-**

I never realized before how tricky it was to sneak out of a bathroom to the front of the building. I thought about walking down the halls, but then I might get caught by a no-life teacher and Lord knows I need another detention in my life. Instead, I decided that I was going to attempt to squeeze through the bathroom window since (thankfully) I was the on first floor. I already tossed my bag out the window as well as my two inches long earrings because I really did not feel like getting them ripped out of my earlobe today.

I could hear the low rumbling of his truck, even from the inside of the school. It made me antsy and full of anticipation to leave this damn school. I proceeded to balance myself on the edge of one of the sinks carefully, trying very hard to maintain my footing, and slowly reach towards the ledge. I pulled my whole body towards it so no my arms were supporting all of my weight. I cautiously lifted my right leg up and swung it strategically out of the window. I shifted a bit before pulling out my left leg and lowered myself a little before I hopped onto the ground. Once my feet hit solid ground you better believe I grabbed my stuff and I _ran; _as in, sprinting the fastest two-hundred meter dash of my life 'ran.'

A few seconds later I came upon the midnight blue truck that would now and forever be my safe haven. I flung the door open and yanked the large shirt out of his hands and quickly threw it over my head while screaming, "Go! Go! Go!" My savior stomped on the pedal and we went squealing out of the parking lot.

About five minutes later we pulled into a Bob Evans parking lot and parked the truck near the back of it. As he shut off the truck I began to catch my breath – I had never done anything so strenuous in my life. Sure, dealing with my obnoxious family gave me the worst headaches but those are nothing compared to the thumping within my chest.

"Wow, that was certainly different," he chuckled next to me, dazzling me with that gorgeous smile of his. I smiled back and could not help but chuckle at his remark.

"If you haven't picked up on it yet, I'm pretty much the definition of different."

"Yeah, well I don't mind different so much. I'm actually finding it quite exhilarating. I cut classes for the first time in two years, a girl came sprinting towards me with only a bra on, and I get to have restaurant food for lunch instead of brain stimulating food groups. Different is a hell of a lot better than any average thing," he stated with the biggest smile on his face. His light green eyes twinkled and danced about in their sockets and I just could not help but giggle. He looked absolutely ridiculous bouncing up and down in his black and purple school uniform. I guess that's Luke for you – not caring how stupid or weird he looked. It was definitely one of my favorite things about him.

We both stepped out of the car laughing and as soon as he was in sight I gave him the biggest hug I could muster. He let out an 'Oomph!' but he hugged me back and sort of left his hands around me for one moment too long, but it was okay because we are only friends and friends are allowed to huge excessively.

"Thank you so much Luke," I mumbled right into his ear before disentangling my hands from his backside and moving away from him a bit. He smiled brightly at me and we made our way into the restaurant. We were immediately seated and we took place in booth off to the side of the building. We were out of sight of most windows and there were only a few other families here. Best place to have a secret meeting if I ever saw one.

If you did not know by now, Trevor is a very jealous individual. Within the past week he has delivered one black eye, twelve smashed toes, and countless nasty glares. Sometimes it was nice to have a boyfriend that wanted me all to himself, but it mostly just felt like he was being overly annoying and slowly isolating me from the male population. Which is the reason why he would flip that I was with Luke instead of glued to his side at school.

"So..." Luke started after we placed our order and our waitress was collecting our menus. "How did you exactly get into this predicament? I almost forgot to ask while I was processing it all." He chuckled in a jumpy manner, as if he could not contain the excitement within him. I giggled before answering his question.

"There's this complete bitch at school who has been picking on me since... I think around November. So she thought she would try to humiliate me and give me a reputation so bad to the point where Trevor would break up with me. So–"

"Wait, Trevor the one who barged in on us at the diner?" Luke asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, that's him," I said with a roll of my eyes, but the color still crept on my cheeks anyways. Luke laughed a little and it only made me blush harder; now there was a blatant red color along the middle of my face.

"How long have you guys been going out for?"

"Hell if I know," I chuckled as I said it. We've been flirting on and off for years and it was certainly difficult to put a specific date on it. That is another thing about Trevor I just cannot put a thumb on... or how he manages to completely alter his wardrobe, look great, and keep his reputation as alpha dog all at one. It's mind blowing. "If I had to take a stab I would say about six weeks."

"Well, who needs an exact time line? As long as you are happy with the person things like time just seem to fly," Luke said philosophically before sipping lightly on his drink. He looked so at ease even though there was still this glow of energy around him. How he managed to do it – I had no idea, but all I can really say is that its little things like that that make me truly glad to be his friend. I'm not usually all sappy or get easily attached to people, but Luke makes it _so_ easy. His nature just beckons you. Analytically, he's the warm, moist cave in the middle of a lightning storm – always there for shelter and protection, but with enough space so others can fit as well.

I smiled at him. "I know what you mean. When I'm with either of you it just feels so light and fun that I never notice if I have been there for five minutes or five hours."

"Time flies when I'm with you as well."

The deep words rang in my ears and an even deeper blush crept onto my pasty cheeks. I could feel my face heat up and the look Luke was giving me was almost unbearable. It was so heart-warming and conceivable that it made my heart melt a little. He was so open about everything and never hid his emotions from me. We were just two people when we're together and being with a person like him is so natural. But what wasn't natural was the small voice inside my head saying softly, "_Kiss him_."

**-x-**

"Well, that was an interesting outing," I offered as we exited Bob Evans.

"That's certainly one way to describe it," Luke replied in his good-natured tone. His voice is so deep and rich I would just love to listen to it all day.

"_Yeah, maybe if it whispered sweet nothings_," the voice sneered.

I have been battling this the whole time. Everything I thought thus far has been picked at and poked at by the little voice that decided to reappear for no apparent reason but to antagonize me and attempt to get me in trouble. It would tell me to play footsie or grab his hand or shove my tongue down his throat... Little pest.

"Hmm... Well, it's about three in the afternoon and I don't have anything in particular to do so what do you want to do?" I asked politely, letting that comment slip past in my mind.

"I don't care. There aren't a lot of cool hang outs around here. Besides, I would rather it be better if I didn't bump into any of my friends from school. I don't want them seeing us together," Luke said while fiddling with his keys. He unlocked the truck before hopping into the driver's seat. I looked at him for a moment, not blinking but staring. He tilted his head at me a minute later when he noticed I hadn't moved. When I didn't react to his head tilt he opened the door and said in a quizzical manner, "Are you going to come in?"

"I don't know," I said dead pan before the venom quickly infected my voice, "I don't want your friends to see us. Just in case." I crossed my arms over my best and I suddenly felt like crap. I get so much shit for how I dress and how my eye make-up is completely over done. They always say it like it's a bad thing; as though it was something I should be ashamed of. I don't fit the mold of this town in the least, but the minimum people could do is not judge me for it. I am a semi-decent person. I mean, we all have our moments. Just because I dress abnormally does not give anyone the authority to scold me or assume I am a devil worshiper. People who think that can go to hell and take that up with Lucifer himself.

I closed my eyes in frustration and self-loathing. No one has ever been there for me and even if they were they wouldn't stay for too long. People drift and are an ever changing variable. No one is ever who you think they are. It's a fact of life.

I opened my eyes again as soon as I felt the shirt fabric against me. The brown orbs brimmed with tears and were about to spill over. I could feel his arms moving to my backside and I leaned into him as much as I could before I buried my face into his shoulder and let my tears run rampant. I thought of how distant I was from those there were so close in all actuality. I thought of how I had only one friend my entire life whereas the average person has multiple throughout elementary school. The image of me being all by myself when I'm older scared me shitless. The picture is so vivid in my mind. I would have glowing white hair and tattooed-on eyeliner that was way too thick that's been on my eyelids for over twenty years. I would be wearing junky goth clothing with bright red-colored contacts while sitting in a poorly-made chair just starring out a window, waiting for death to come.

This only made me cry harder.

Luke pulled me in tighter when I tried to drawback. He pulled my upper back gently and spoke calming words. I could not exactly hear what he was saying but his voice hummed in my ears and something about it was so calming that about ten minutes later it had slowly lulled me out of my tears and onto sniffling.

"I'm so sorry," I croaked with a tear-filled voice.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. The way I said that came out completely wrong. I love being with you Raven, but my friends would make assumptions and say horrible things about us; especially you. You could not imagine what I would have to hear about things we 'supposedly' did every time I turn a corner. Gossip is the worst form of torture. There is no real way to fight back effectively," Luke apologized in the most sincere tone I have ever heard anyone use before. There was something about him that was so believable that it was almost unbearable.

"I understand. It's the story of my life," I commented quietly, fully accepting his apology.

He squeezed me tighter to the point where I thought I might burst and he gently touched his lips to the top of my head. I closed my eyes and the image of Trevor popped up and I instantly felt more at ease. Luke then removed his lips and loosened up before completely letting go. The green eyes that looked down at me held a calmness about them as he said, "So where are we off to?"

"The cemetery," I said without missing a beat.

He smiled down at me, his teeth sparkling at midday. We both then turned and went to our sides of the truck. Once we were both in he started it up and drove off at a moderate pace. It was relaxing and it was only the beginning.

**-x-**

A little ways away, not too far from where we were once parked sat the Prada Bees, Heather and Jennifer smiling down at their Coolpix camera as though it were the fountain of youth or like the two fat cats that finally got their jaws hinged on that noisy, overdue canary. This could never lead to anything good...

* * *

**(A/N: Highschool, soccer, and life happened. That's my only explanation besides just not having enough time in a day. I'll have more free time once school releases in one day :D and the next chapter is going to be in Trevor's point of view so stay tuned for that ;))**


	11. Sexy

**The Change Within**

_Chapter Ten: Sexy_

* * *

_ Sexy._

If I could describe my life with one word that would be the first and only word to come to mind. In essence, everything about me just screams sexy. My parents' money (which will be mine) allows me to buy the best products that makes me oh so appealing to the ladies. Without my fortune and naturally good looks I would just be another Joe Schmoe of the high school and some total douche would be in my place ruling and gaining full access to both cheerleading squads. Man, I feel bad for all the guys who aren't me.

It was between sixth and seventh period when Jennifer came up to me. I was walking with Matt and a soccer team bottom feeder named Michael since we all had the same class. I was on the left side of Matt and Michael was the other side of him so it made me especially noticeable for her prying eyes. The warning signs were all there – her cocoanut lotion and the clicking of her heels on the linoleum gave her gaining speed away. I would have been able to get away from her if it weren't for me being such a good friend and being attentive to how Matt was babbling about his and Becky's one month and how it was coming up in three days. It was cool how our anniversary's are somewhat close to each other – it keeps the girls constantly in a good mood; they always find something about us adorable that they feel the need to share.

Jennifer obviously wasn't aiming to be adorable when she found me. Besides the smug look on her face when she caught me by the arm, the first thing I noticed was her plunging neckline and the tightest micro-mini skirt I have ever seen in my life. The worst part was that it made her look so good that I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. Damn boob job.

"Trevor, we need to talk. It's über important," she said seriously, her long, fake nails digging slightly into my tan.

"What about?" I asked through clenched teeth. I knew Matt was waiting for me and I did not want the leech to make moronic assumptions and spread around word like I was God and he was the Messiah telling everyone of my life and what goes on in it.

"Raven. She–"

"Jennifer, quit trying to break us up. I'm with _Raven_ now. Not you or any other dumb, slutty friend of yours. You need to mind your own fucking business and keep contact with me to a minimum. Stop meddling where you don't belong, where you've never belonged!" I spouted angrily, annoyed with her antics already. The bitch doesn't know where to end.

Once I had practically announced the last part we were starting to draw an audience. At least fifteen kids lined the sides of the hall just waiting to see what would happen next. I stared down at her as menacing as I could. She unzipped her Prada purse and took out a manilla envelope. I raised my eyebrows at her but my glower never wavered. She outstretched it to me and said, "Look inside, they were taken about two to three weeks ago. Just don't hate me for trying to look out for you Trevor."

With that, her and the crowd disappeared, obviously disappointed there wasn't going to be anymore screaming matches or flying body parts of any kind. But I was positive people would still talk and say how I made Jennifer go running to the bathroom or some other stupid cliché.

The bell rang and I was officially late. I turned to see if Matt and Michael were there and I heaved out a sign of relief when all I saw behind me were lockers. I figured when I opened it I should be alone, just in case it's something ridiculous like naked pictures of popular girls at this school (it wouldn't be the first time I've seen them). Carefully, I opened the top of the large envelope. I pulled out its contents and flipped through them slowly. They were three pictures that were blown-up to fit on the paper and were unfortunately in very high definition. The first one was of Raven and some guy (who looked oddly familiar) in the front seat of his truck just beaming at each other. He only has one hand on the wheel and it's hard to say where hers are located as well. Her make-up was dark and kind of runny and it made her look about as pale as him. The guy must be suffering from Vitamin D deficiency.

The next picture was of them exiting the place where they were apparently eating at. He was reaching over her to keep open the door while she was ducking under his arm. At this point in the picture she was laughing at something he said while dragging her hand across his waist. It was an awkward angle and they look way too close for my comfort. I attempted to analyze the building for hints of what it might be, but the dude's hand was blocking the lettering on the door. Typical dumb luck.

The last picture looked as though it could have been from a movie. The sun was descending from the very tip of the sky and had a heavenly flow type of look going for it. The rays of sun sparkled against the roof of the truck that was the backdrop for the most horrifying thing I have laid my eyes upon in the first seventeen years of my life. There was Raven standing chest-to-chest with the same scrawny, pale guy from the previous pictures. She was wearing a deep purple shirt that clearly wasn't hers as she wrapped her arms securely around his midsection. Her head was tilted towards his with a look of pure ecstasy sprawled across her face as he pressed his lips upon her forehead. They both looked so peaceful and in such harmony that something within me clutched onto my stomach, twisted it with all its might, and started yanking down on it. I felt nauseous and I instinctively flew over to the nearest trashcan before emptying the contents of my stomach into it. I coughed up whatever was left after the initial heave and I did not feel a milligram better. Something was telling me this wasn't the first nor the last time I am going to see of this son of a bitch no matter how much I want to turn his insides into his outsides... God, that sounded lame.

I picked up the pictures from the ground, where I dropped them, and put them quickly back into the manilla envelope. Note to self: When Jennifer Warren claims she is trying to help you in any way, shape, or form burn it and move on before you become scarred and extremely paranoid.

**-x-**

I skipped the rest of school and came back to pick up Raven since we were going back to my house to celebrate our five months and five days. We didn't get to celebrate our five months because my parents had a country club thing that required my attendance. Of course, they wouldn't let my 'spooky' girlfriend join us. They didn't want their credibility to be lost because someone who didn't look like they just stepped out of Teen Vogue was sitting at the same table, holding their son's hand... Ridiculous.

I pulled up to the curve in my dad's Bentley and watched Raven appreciatively as she strutted towards the car. I say strut because there are not a lot of other ways to walk when you're wearing three and a half inch heels. She also wore a shredded gray and black slanted striped dress that hung loosely over her black stockings and dark, sparkly push-up bra. He hair looked adorable with her big, choppy bands lying across her face at a slant and two big poofs of black mass spun out from the top of her head to the sides of her ears. It is a bit difficult to describe since it was such a unique hairstyle, but it definitely suited her for what it was worth.

She opened the car door and threw her backpack in the back seat where mine was as well. Raven then climbed inside and shut the door gingerly behind her. She reached across the consul and kissed me lightly before sitting back and buckling. I started to pull out of the school parking lot and, like we ritually do when I drive her home, blasted the radio to 97.3 – the local (hard) rock station. Saving Alexandria pumped through my system as I sped back to my place. I had the most romantic evening planned out just for us. My father was out of the country until next Monday and my mother is accompanying him so they can work on stabilizing their marriage. With all of this going on, one thing was evident: weekend house party! It is going to be monstrous and I'm going to be the life of it – everyone expects me to and so we all know it's bound to happen. Something crazy will happen this year too and I'm just hoping there won't be another pig incident...

"So what do you have in store for me today, Neanderthal?" Raven asked with a smile on her face. Even though we're dating we still call each other by our original nicknames just in a more affectionate way. It's quite the one-eighty.

"You'll see soon. Don't get too anxious – as much fun as it would be watching you burst I would hate to clean this car before my parents get back."

"Hmm... big boy got the house all to himself. What would the lonely, sexually deprived teenager's parents be thinking at a time like this?"

"Let's get the earliest time out and the latest flight back?"

Raven and I usually banter back and forth for a portion of the time we are together. We usually end up making the other speechless to the point where the only thing we can really do other than surrender is silence them with our lips. Most of the time that clears Raven's mind pretty well, only once before she literally talked through my attempt of making-out with her. If you give a smart-ass thirty-two ounces of caffeine and half a pound of pure sugar you're bound to bump into some negative side effects. Like not getting any action and listening to your intelligence, looks, and every other aspect of your life being bashed on and scrutinized. Man, she is lucky I have the patience to put with her.

We pulled up the driveway and before I even had the chance to put the car in park she jumped out (almost snapping her ankle in two) and began to run through the open garage to the door. I laughed out loud, parked the car, got out, grabbed my backpack out of the back, and jiggled the keys as I walked towards her to show that she needed the keys before she could even open up the door. She huffed and released her death grip on the door handle. I stepped up to it and slowly flipped through each key, examining the individual notch to make sure if it would fit or not. Once I got to the sixth key she was about to rip it out of my hands. I only had three more to go – she could wait. Well, I take that back because before I even got to the seventh key she yanked them out of my hands and crammed the key into the keyhole before unlocking it. Then she just stood there.

"I don't know if I want to go first – you lead," she said in a soft, baby voice that got me every time. I couldn't say no to that voice.

"All right babe, follow me," I instructed before gripping her hand and opening up the door. She bounced behind me excitedly and tried to peer over my shoulder. I walked her to the kitchen where the night will start off. I pulled her from behind me to my right side. I wrapped my arm around her waist and ducked down to whisper in her ear, "Just follow the trail and we'll meet up later. I promise." I gave her a wink before starting back to the way we came. Last night I set up a long trail of red rose pedals with black tips like a maze, zig-zagging all through the house till it lead straight to me. Which gave me plenty of time to get upstairs and get ready myself.

I heard her gasp from the first detour and I couldn't help but smile – this was the most effort I've ever put into impressing a girl and I think it will be beneficial in the long run. I'm Raven's first legit boyfriend and I ought to pull out all the stops while I still have the opportunity. You never know when someone might come in to take your place.

I bounded up the stairs and quickly entered my room. For the night I had altered my room into a freaky, kinky, love-making nest. I knew Monster Girl would love it with the pitch black sheets and heavy curtains as well as a black-light in each corner of my room. I prepared it for the weekend (par-tay!) as well as for tonight (romance; sappin' it up!) you may call it multitasking, but I call it skill.

So first thing was first, I pushed my backpack under my bed and immediately peeled off my shirt afterwords, leaving me in my Tripp pants and nothing else. My abs were clearly visible and looked amazing since club season was already three-fourths done and I practically work out every day of the week which definitely helps the definition of each muscle. I swear, my parents must have bought out the gene pool because it's practically one-in-a-million chance that anyone could come out as ruggedly handsome as I am. Not to mention how humble I am about my looks is a rarity just about anywhere you go.

Moving on from my sexy body, I had to set up the surround system. When she came in I wanted her to get like a hot flash, a complete overload from music, sex appeal, and sandwich-making. Oh yes, we're having dinner before and possibly during. Depending on how far she wants to go. It's always dependent on the girl. It's practically a law; an understood law.

I contemplated these things for another hour until Raven came walking into my open room. I played classic Barry White (practically makes a girl wet once she hears the first note) through the speakers and I lay shirtless on the bed by a basket of ingredients. I looked at her as she climbed slowly on the bed and crawled towards my side. She snuggled into it and said with a tear-filled voice, "That has to be the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much. I'll never forget these five months either." We then sealed if off with a slow and sweet make-out session. We laid there, slowly intertwining and I asked her a few minutes later, "Raven, do you think you're ready to go all the way with me?"

Her brown eyes widened a little bit as she thought it through. I knew we both wanted it and I think she knew as well because a moment later she bit her lip innocently and nodded.

"Just... this is my first time so you'll have to help me out a bit," Raven said timidly. "Help me with knowing what to do with turning you on and whatnot."

There wasn't that big of a mystery behind it – get naked and up he goes! But for her benefit I pretended to consider and thoughtfully said a moment later, "You want to know what really turns me on?"

"Yeah?" Raven asked with a small, dazzling smile.

"Well, it's really a form of foreplay, but if you reach in the basket I'll tell you what to use," I instructed, nodding towards the only basket within sight on the bed.

She went over to the other end of the bed and artfully reached her hands into the weaved basket to pulled out a loaf of Hawiian bread a second later. Quizzically, she arched her eyebrows and asked, "So, what kind of sandwich do you want? I'm sort of craving bratwurst."

"I don't care," I shrugged, "but I'll throw in an extra nickle if you tickle my pickle."

"Just don't turn me in for prostitution."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

We both smiled before meeting for the kiss that started it all.

* * *

**(A/N: Yay :D Traven at it's finest ;) I'm at my grandmother's house for a visit over summer and it always surprises me how many perverted thoughts come while I'm here... maybe I should get that checked out :) haha. But I'm beginning to write the next chapter already and I'm super proud I was able to get this out within a month's time (that is called progress). So leave a review and let me know what you think of Trevor's point of view :) Next one is back to Raven's though.)**


	12. Steamy

**The Change Within**

_Chapter Eleven: Steamy_

* * *

Steamy. That's the word I would use to describe the shower I took before Trevor's party. The warm water ran down the curves of my body, getting me excited for a night of dancing, drinking, and _sin_. Just the thought of being invited to an actual party of Trevor's was mind blowing – let alone the notion of being the host's girlfriend. His parties are legendary throughout the Dullsville population and have been the social pintacle since kindergarten; everyone sits on edge the week before it begins and a whole month after. Usually some sort of drama goes on too – last time the biggest shock were two girls from the tennis team were found in one of the spare rooms. I'm pretty sure they're still together.

I stepped out after turning off the scolding water and grabbed for my black towel. I dried off my body quickly and then started working on my hair. My hair absorbs more water than a pad in a swimming pool. If I let it air dry it literally takes five hours before it is completely dry. At that point though school is pretty much over and so I usually get up two hours earlier to dry and style my hair before Becky comes and picks me up. Which is mainly why I have such bad grades – I choose sleep over school almost everyday. Most of the time it works to my liking.

I put my towel up and plugged in my hair dryer before walking back into my room. I put on my lace bra and underwear then a pair of fishnet stockings. I slid a tattered mini-skirt that was ripped more than it probably should have been. I placed my Hello Batty tee shirt on my bed because I usually drip when I get out of the shower and I didn't want to have my backside being wet the whole time. People would assume it was sweating and I don't want Jennifer Warren having something to whisper about me. Lord knows she gets off enough off of calling me a vampire or witch or whatever mythical creature comes to mind. I was really hoping Jennifer wouldn't show up to the party tonight. I know as soon as she gets there she would be all over Trevor or Matt or someone already taken on the soccer team. I've learned over the past few months, according to Jennifer, unless a guy is Trevor Mitchell he can't be that awesome unless he's taken – then there has to be _some _value to his pitiful existence. Her ideals had always been shallow and she'll probably be one of the few people to actually get out of here purely because her standards are way too high to keep her satisfied, or at least for very long.

I shook the thought of the snooty bitch out of my head and focused once again on my hair. It was actually behaving moderately today It brushed down when I wanted it to, pushed right when I combed it with my fingers. I snatched my choppy bangs with my hand and teased them with a pick before moving on to pumping my hair up in the back. I was going to look my best for this party – it was the first one I had ever been to and I was going full out. You never know when your prince of darkness will come and swoop you off your feet. Turns out mine was there all along – only dressed in khakis and polos for a majority of the time. It'll be a great story to tell our plausible kids one day. I wouldn't mind being a stay at home mom, especially if we got to live in a huge mansion because of my husband's booming business. I could already smell the deviled eggs.

I inhaled deeply, the deviled eggs smell more life-like than my imagination could ever generate. I stepped out of the bathroom, my hair temporarily forgotten as I walked towards the downstairs. The scent got stronger as I approached the granite counter top. There was a plate stacked with a dozen eggs and I couldn't help but look at it quizzically.

"Mom, any reason why you're making these?" I asked, my eyes glued to the plate and tummy rumbling.

"The Mitchells' invited us for dinner this Tuesday and I wanted to bring something to the table. You know, to show that we have good taste in food as well as children," mom chuckled while messing around at the other counter.

"Sooo... why are you making them so early?" I asked politely. Really I just wanted to interrogate her. I never heard of this invitation until today and besides that it seemed a little odd that Trevor did not mention it to me. Then again, he had been rigorously planning this amazing party... which only started in a couple hours!

"I wanted to get some practice in so that they could be as scrumptious as humanly possible. They are of a higher standard, you know?" I rolled my eyes at that. Just because they had a huge house and an Olympic-sized swimming pool in their backyard does not mean diddly squat. Everyone is placed (in my book) by their morality and integrity and what other big word fits.

"Yeah, I know... I'm dating one." My mom and I chuckled at this before I shoved an egg into my mouth. It actually didn't taste half bad. I chewed on it slowly, letting the seasoning disperse within my mouth before going down my throat when I gulped. My mom looked at me with an expectant smile, ready to hear my review of her cooking.

"They're great Mom," I said with a smile, but really I was only thinking about how I would have to brush my teeth again so I wouldn't gross out Trevor with my nasty egg breath.

A huge smile broke out on her face and I instantly felt ashamed by my thoughts. Before either one of us could say anything else the oven beeped. She turned her happy demeanor to the overly large kitchen appliance and I took it as my cue to leave.

As I walked out of the kitchen and passed by the den I noticed Billy Boy hard at work. There were multiple books open and sprawled across the floor along with the computer screen showing multiple maps and lots of tiny text. I could only see the back of his dark head, but I'm sure if I spun him around he would have the look of pure concentration that everyone in the house was familiar with plastered on his face. I envisioned how his eyebrows drew together to form a scrunchy unibrow and the way his left eye would twitch and become way smaller comparatively to than the right.

"Hey Nerd Boy, whatcha up to?" I asked as I somewhat towered (not really) in the doorway."

"You promised you wouldn't call me that," he stated blandly; the way you would after you drank a glass of room temperature water. There was no reaction and no satisfaction from either end. He didn't get the warm feeling he probably gets when I address him by his real name and I didn't get the warm, amusing feeling when he overreacts.

"Whatever _Billy_." He rolled his eyes as he turned towards me. "But seriously, what are you doing?" "If you **must** know... I'm doing a project with Henry about cats. We're tracking down every stray in the populous of Dullsville and seeing if it would be possible to start a shelter for them instead of everyone putting them down." My mouth was left slanted at the thought of them doing something other than coding video games or more self-centered projects. "Maybe then I could convince Mom to buy us a cat."

"Where would you plan to keep it?" I asked. I knew our mother would never be interested in getting a cat (let alone a stray) if it was left to roam over all our furniture while she was at work. Not to mention dad had always been a dog person. His first vote would definitely not be for a mangy cat.

"We are also working on something that can fit in your standard closet that could work as a cat house/jungle gym. They can enter it through a semi-permeable door and can climb up many levels full of food or toys and the bottom level will have a litter box that we will eventually make to be self-cleaning. If you'd be interested we would like to use your closet to produce a prototype."

"What's wrong with your closet?" "Too many science trophies," Billy smirked. Stupid genius brother.

"... Fine, but good luck going through all the clutter."

Billy Boy grimaced but seemed to accept the challenge. He gave a quick nod before turning around and getting quickly back to work after the agreement to use my closet to hold his stupid stray cats. I guess nerds these days had to be inventive and humanitarians.

**-x-**

Around nine Becky's mom's car rolled around. It was stuffy and white, but it would definitely be better looking than Sandy would at any party. I loved Sandy with all my heart, but for occasions like this you had to go big or go home. Tonight was all about going big.

I walked out of the front door, my parents oblivious to the fact that I was even going out, and down our cemented walk way. I went around our soccer mom van sitting in the driveway and to the white car in the street. I opened the passenger side door and sat down. Becky sped away as soon as I put my seat belt on. She turned on the radio to her favorite pop station as we zoomed out of my neighborhood.

Ten minutes later we arrived at the scene. It was somewhat dark outside, but light enough so that they only had to turn on one light beside the pool area, and almost none were on in the dance area except for the few that were flashing colorful streams of light. The silhouettes were packed all together throughout the inside of the house and I was anxious to get in there and join the mass. Becky, standing beside me, looked absolutely petrified. She had on conservative jean shorts that went down to her knees but a pink tank top that would definitely match the showy party feel.

"Come on Becks, let's go find Matt," I said, encouraging her to move along. She still looked doubtful and incredibly nervous as she glanced up the pathway. I started to head up the driveway and Becky soon followed, probably more terrified of being in the dark alone than the party.

We entered the house a moment later and I was completely blown away by how many people were able to fit in the main room alone. There had to be at least fifty people dancing and grinding on one another. Becky and I quickly pushed our way through the room and headed towards the kitchen. We were greeted by another twenty people who were all standing around sipping on their plastic cups that were more likely than not filled with some form of alcohol. A kid I had never seen before at the back counter shouted out to us, asking what we wanted. I told him nothing while Becky asked for lemonade. They passed a bottle to her and I could tell before even seeing the Mike's label that it had alcohol in it. Becky told them thanks before moving onto the next room. In there was a keg that had a few guys from the soccer team loitering and chatting.

"Matt!" Becky chimed, speedily making her way over to his side. He smiled down at her as he said hey before giving her a sweet kiss and wrapping his arm around her waist a second later. She melted into his embrace, the awkward feeling and timidness soon forgotten.

I walked into the room sheepishly and asked Matt if he knew where Trevor was.

"He's upstairs, waiting for you." The room of guys bust out in a wave of "Oohs" and my face instantly turned bright red. I said thank you quickly and hurried out of the room, laughter following me until I hit the stairs. There I was met with an assortment of couples making out on the stairs and one freshman trying (and failing) to get some girl to sleep with him. I rolled my eyes at the stupid motive. Guys are so typical.

I turned to the right and I literally had to step over a couple people practically having sex in the hallway because all the rooms were filled (with it being a mansion I find that kind of startling). But luckily for me I did not have to stoop to that level because my guy had top reservation in the best room of the house. His.

I slowly pushed open the door, the light from the hallway flooding into the room. I could only make out a lamp in the far corner of his room and the bureau beside it. The floor looked clear so I was willing to take my chances. I took a few more steps in before shutting the door silently behind me, the dark enveloping everything in sight. I stood still where I was, letting my eyes get used to the sudden darkness; it did not take overly long. I blinked for the final time and when I opened my eyes there was Trevor. He smiled down at me, his teeth blinding even in the dark.

"Hey," Trevor whispered, sending a chill down my spine. The tingling sensation he gave me was something that I have only experienced with him. No other guy does these things to me.

"Hey," I replied, my body fully charged from just being around him. And in an instant his lips came crashing down on mine. He wasn't wearing his usual cloudy color, but so far I didn't mind – it felt more like skin-on-skin this way. This way I felt closer, more intimate with him.

He moved his right arm behind me and locked the door with an audible _click _before placing his hands behind the place where my thigh and butt merge, guiding me to wrap my legs around his solid waist. I smiled into the kiss as I quickly secured my hands on the backside of his neck giving me full access to his straight, blond hair. Trevor slowly turned one-eighty degrees before breaking the kiss and walking straight ahead. On the way he left little kisses along my chest and neck, giving me goose bumps along side them. He momentarily stopped as I lifted up my tee shirt off over my head to reveal my lacy underwear and what they were holding back. He looked at my breasts ravenously with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He met me again with a kiss. This time it was as he was resting my back down on the bed.

My legs were still wrapped around him as he discarded his shirt and threw it around the area where mine was. The definition of his upper body muscles were shaded well in the dark room; his abdominals seemed almost in a four-dimensional state, they were so apparent. His arms bulged from holding me up and I could only imagine what his other parts looked like when they bulge.

His body loomed over me and I reached up for his face, pulling it down gently to mine. I kept my left hand on his warm cheek as I unraveled my legs. He crawled above me, keeping the kiss connected. At this angle he had good leverage as he prodded his tongue into my mouth. It felt wet and warm and oh so relaxing. I melted into the kiss as I slid my left hand from his cheek to his neck to yank on a few hairs as my right hand roamed over his back. We took a breath before getting right back at it. I coasted my tongue over his bottom lip, reveling in the delicious sensation. He slacked his mouth enough to let my tongue peek through. I was familiar with the way his mouth was formed by this point. As I grazed over his bottom teeth I instantly noticed where he chipped part of his canine from chomping on an ice cube during one of my brother's video game conventions that I was dragged to every year. Trevor was my ticket out of there that time. I shook the image of ogres out of my mind and focused more on Trevor's master sword, heh.

I was sure Trevor was ready to go by this time with the way he was getting a bit handsy. I dug my black nails into his sculpted back and he arched into them like a cat, a low groan escaping into our warm embrace. I reveled in the sound and it only made me want to press harder. I refrained of course, not wanting to draw blood where I didn't have access to. It just was not my style.

I trailed my nails up his back, effectively leaving markings along his skin. I traced over his bicep, feeling the way they contracted as he kneaded and messed around with what was available. I moaned as I climbed my way up to his face, his hands as magical as ever as they grazed across my skin. I filled my hand with his soft cheek, the area warm and inviting to my petite hands. We broke the kiss for a moment and I looked deeply into his soulful eyes. I felt small and inferior with him towering over me in such a powerful position, but overall it was relaxing at the same time. His eyes weren't filled with one solid emotion ever but a wide range of all types of emotions and feelings swirling and mixing all the time. It was hard to see what was on his mind, but with the way he was looking at me... Oh man.

I traced the side of his lips with my thumb lightly and studied one of my favorite muscles on him. They were extremely nice feeling and I definitely wouldn't mind getting kissed by them all day. The thought alone drove me up a wall. I tugged his head softly towards my face and he kissed me without delay. This one was softer and sweeter; the motions were deliberate and it had actual meaning to it. He only kissed me like this on occasion and I figured it was because it was our first party being together... That was until he pulled away slowly and said to me sweetly, "Did you hear that last song? It reminded me of you."

"How so?" I didn't hear exactly what the song pertained. I did not think overly much about it either, saying as the music was more of background noise and not nearly hard enough on the instrumentals in my personal opinion. Maybe he was intending something sweet or at the very least something funny like Monster Mash.

"You've both just been played. Now get up, get dressed, and get the fuck out of my house."

My jaw dropped as I looked in the smug face that was my... I'm not even sure anymore. The only thing that came to mind was _"Wait, what?"_


	13. Played

**The Change Within**

_Chapter Twelve: Played_

* * *

_ Previously..._

_ That was until he pulled away slowly and said to me sweetly, "Did you hear that last song? It reminded me of you."_

_ "How so?" I didn't hear exactly what the song pertained. I did not think overly much about it either, saying as the music was more of background noise and not nearly hard enough on the instrumentals in my personal opinion. Maybe he was intending something sweet or at the very least something funny like Monster Mash._

_ "You've both just been played. Now get up, get dressed, and get the fuck out of my house."_

_ My jaw dropped as I looked in the smug face that was my... I'm not even sure anymore. The only thing that came to mind was "**Wait, what?**"_

* * *

Played. I had just been _played._ I had just been _played_ by the biggest _player _in Dullsville. I should have known. I actually did know all along, but my head wanted me to discredit itself. Somehow Trevor got into my head and embedded his little charming voice in there. That's where the problem has been this whole time.

At this point he was definitely gloating. As I put on my shirt I could tell by the way he was sitting on the bed with all his goods on show that he declared himself champion. I stared him down, his smirk only broadening. It was officially set in my mind that Trevor Mitchell will be the one crying tonight – not me. I walked towards him, more sway in my hips than normal, and I literally spit in his face. I did not slap him – that would have given him too much satisfaction. Yet when the wad of saliva hit his forehead he merely wiped it off with his fingers and stuck them seductively in his mouth. My stomach churned. A moment ago he was taking my spit in with passion and now it's out of spite. How quickly the tables turned was making me feel dizzy.

"I don't get it though. I thought that..." I stumbled near the end. I didn't want to say the embarrassing words out loud in fear of sounding more stupid than I already was in his eyes. Those damn eyes.

"I loved you?" He finished before bursting out in a large cackle. It was the kind of laugh that people use in movies when they got away with a nefarious deed. At this point Trevor had got away with making a complete fool of me. "As if anyone in this world, let alone I, would love a hideous monster such as yourself. There is no way in hell any one would love that ugly mug you call a face. The only thing you are good for is your body and that will be gone in at least ten years."

I stared at him incredulously. Where was all this coming from? For the past five and a half months all he has been telling me are the sweetest things about how beautiful I was or cute my laugh was and now... I'm only a monster.

"The only person whose a monster here is **you**." I would not let his crude words get to me. People have been saying that to me my whole life and I was not going to let it get to me anytime soon and by Trevor no less. "You manipulate, you lie, and you probably believed it there for a while too. No one, not even you can fake a relationship and tenderness that sincere."

"You must have forgotten then Raven how many girls I have gone out with just to get in bed with," Trevor said, attempting to disprove my point. "I can fake sincerity to just about anyone. Of course, you were a special case. I had never dated someone so emotionally cut off from society so I thought of it as a challenge."

My incredulous facial expression never changed and all I could think of was the stupidity of this whole situation. Trevor was stupid to follow through with whatever plan he had and I was stupid enough to believe he actually meant the things he said before tonight. The whole thing was a sham and everyone knew it but me.

"All right Trevor, you won. You're a fucking asshole and I hope you have fun being stuck with high maintenance bitches like the Prada Bees for the rest of your life. Once they dig their fake nails in you they _never_ let go." With that being said I exited the room with my head held high and my pride terribly swollen. As I strutted down the hallway I almost tripped over the people still fumbling on the hallway floor.

"Hey, the room at the end of the hallway is open." I told them before walking away. I think I heard a thanks, but I'm not overly sure because I was so focused on getting out of the house without running into anybody. I flew down the stairs, nearly knocking a couple over in the process and made a bee line straight for the backdoor. Once I reached the glass doors I slid it quickly to the right and walked into the pool area, the fresh air immediately calming me down. I breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. I noticed a few people staring at me weirdly so I walked over and sat in one of the abandoned lounge seats. It squeaked feverishly as I pressed myself upon it but at this point I didn't care. I just wanted to close my eyes and escape for a little while. For at least ten minutes I succeeded. No one bothered me until I heard the obnoxious voice of the last person on earth I would ever want to talk to.

"Raven, come over here and talk to us for a minute. We only have a few questions for you," Jennifer's voice rang across the yard. I opened my eyes, letting the darkness swell onto those around me. I saw they were by the pool. I got up and strolled over to them lethargically, I knew I would regret going over there before the conversation even ended.

"Yes?" I asked with a tired voice. I was already sick of them and they had not said anything offensive so far.

"How was Trevor? It's been a while since any of us have been with him." The other girls giggled over dramatically. I knew nothing good was going to come out of this but at this point I didn't care.

"He's fine, should be onto having a threesome. I'm shocked none of your sluts are there," I replied, causing the bobble-heads to quit making noise all together.

"Well, why aren't you with him? Aren't you still his girlfriend?" The smirk across her face told me she knew the answer. That she knew it was going down tonight for a while now.

"No, we broke up tonight," I stated blandly.

"Aww, what happened?" she asked, patronizing me. It wasn't anything I didn't expect, but I knew I did not want to deal with her attitude mere minutes after it happened. So I smiled warmly at her. She had no idea of what pain I was going to bring to her.

"Well you see Jennifer... It mostly had to deal with the fact that," she looked at me expectantly as I paused for dramatic effect, "you're" I smashed my left heeled shoe on her bare right foot; she screamed out in pain "a" I thrust my left fist into her gut, causing her to immediately fold over and scream even louder "fucking" With her bent over I easily pulled my right fist back before launching it into the center of her face "bitch!" Then I put my hands on her shoulders, the surrounding bees gasped, and I kneed her effectively in the crotch before letting her go and watching her fall backwards into the pool in what seemed like slow motion.

The splash was music to my ears and watching the minuscule waves wash over her body as she plummeted made my heart cheer with joy. The smile on my face was completely evident as she resurfaced. Her make-up was ruined as the eye shadow mostly washed off and mascara flew out into a large circle around her eyes. It was quite comical to see her multi-thousand dollar outfit get ruined by the chlorinated water.

"What is your problem, you heinous bitch?" Jennifer spastically cried from the pool, her voice carrying well past me.

"Right now my only problem is you and I am currently working on making sure you leave me alone and stop your stupid antics of attempting to belittle me." I gave her a final smirk from up above and walked towards the sidewalk. I wasn't going to ruin Matt and Becky's fun just because I had a run in with a dick and his bitchy ex-girlfriend. Besides, I'll get to hang out with Becky Sunday and if not there is always Monday... When I have to go and face everyone again. Great.

The dark streets were very inviting to me as I steadily made my way home. After having the breeze on my neck for a half an hour I was starting to feel more relaxed and comfortable, if not a little chilly. I was almost home and dead tired, the combination taking a toll of my enthusiasm. I fumbled at our front door when I finally got to it, making enough noise to wake a woolly mammoth up from hibernation... thousands of feet under. Once I finally managed to get inside I was happily surprised not to see my parents waiting in the front room like the other times I was greeted after coming back in from a midnight cemetery party of myself and shadows. I sent a quick text to Becky, letting her know that I was home safe and not to worry, before taking off my shoes and heading back upstairs. I attempted to move as swiftly and quickly as possible, my ninja skills coming into play.

I opened my bedroom door, the creaking instantly making me feel at home. Once inside I stripped fully of my clothes before throwing on a white tank top and my Rocky Horror Picture Show boy shorts. Then I grabbed my favorite stuffed animal, a plushy version of Zi. His blue fur was soft and worn, it made me feel safe as I crawled into my bed. I clung onto my black bedspread, the pride I was feeling early on slowly started to deflate. Thinking upon it, I realized how big of an impact this incident was and how fresh the wound was that Trevor created. I buried my face into Zi and let the tears flow and mingle with the blue fur.

Screw not crying over him. Screw not caring about breaking my heart. Screw his twisted view of life. Screw him.

I'm done.

**-x-**

"Hey, wake up Sleeping Beauty," a lukewarm voice called form the distance as it penetrated my dreamless slumber. The person who owned it started to shake me softly and I groaned, agitated. "Come on, I don't need to try true love's kiss to wake you up, do I?" That comment made my eyes shoot wide open.

"Becky you– ...you're not Becky," I stated, caught off guard to see Luke in my room. "Not that I'm not happy you're here or anything but what the hell are you doing here? Did you send Becky away?"

He smiled at me and said, "Well, after going through your texts, Becky got dragged on a day out on the town with her mother and is severely sorry for the late notice."

"You went through my texts?" I croaked, I still had a few suggestive texts from Trevor I never go to deleting last night.

"No, no don't twist my words!" His green eyes suddenly got very large compared to his face and I almost started laughing right then at his bug-eyed expression. "It was buzzing when your mom let me upstairs and I saw it was from Becky so I figured it would be okay to read."

"Fine, whatever, I forgive you, but what are you doing here anyways?" I rolled my eyes before shooting the question.

"I don't know, I guess I just came to hang out – it's already two in the afternoon. You've pretty much slept the day away."

"Good, I hate sun... What do you want to do?" I asked, I figured he would have something in mind since he was the one to pursue hanging out in the first place.

"Hmm... Well we could go see Jeffery real fast and then out to eat somewhere for dinner. You know, if you don't have any plans with Trevor," he gave me a wink, a twinkle in his eye from the amusement of his own statement. As soon as I heard the name last night hit me like a shock wave, everything suddenly coming back to me – the whole scene playing in front of my eyes like a terrible Jennifer Love Hewitt movie.

"We're not together anymore," I stated with a horrified expression on my face. I saw his face drop in surprise and the room was enveloped with awkwardness. His lips moved, looking for the right words, but nothing came out; just sputtering.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and asked completely unaware of what the question mean to me, "What happened?"

"Jennifer Warren," I muttered, pissed off just by remembering the scene she had caused me to create. The image of her crashing into the pool still made me laugh, but it also made me realize there would be hell to pay for on Monday.

"What did she do?"

"She's a fucking bitch," I seethed. "She has wanted Trevor this whole time and has made it perfectly clear. I know she had something to do with it, but I just don't know what. Her and Trevor have this contract by their parents forcing them to marry if they're both single by a pre-determined age. It's weird and completely retrospective, but I guess we can all be a bit loony at time."

"Well some people are just chauvinistic. It seems like his parents have a desire to keep the money within the few they find elite," Luke suggested his theory. I mulled it over, it would not be overly surprising if someone in the Mitchell family was possessive of their bank accounts.

"True, true," I shrugged, but at the moment I wanted to talk about anything but Trevor and whatever happened last night. Especially about him and the possibility of Jennifer Warren being in his life again. "Now get out so I can get dressed."

"You mean, I can't watch?" Luke teased, giving me a wink. I gave him a look and he began to laugh. As he walked out of my room I stuck my tongue out at him which only made him laugh even more. After he closed my door I let out a gust of air I never realized I was holding in and a pain was lightly thudding in my chest.

I ignored my heart break as I climbed out of bed. I threw on an Olivia Outcast sweatshirt and made my way out of the door. Luke rolled his eyes as I passed him to put on make-up in my bathroom. I swiped the eyeliner along the outer parts of my eyelids before coating my eyelashes with Max-Out Mascara, causing them to stand out at least half an inch from my face. It was the least I could so people wouldn't freak out and think I had gone crazier than before the dump.

"All right, ready to go?" I asked, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Of course."

**-x-**

It was an odd feeling being in the cemetery without being on edge of waiting for Jim and his trusty dog to find me. Luke and I entered through the front gates and he led us down the familiar path to his brother's gave. Along the way I shuffled my feet, hoping a nice-looking rock would come across my converse. A neat pink and gray stone caught my eyes and I immediately swooped down to pick it up. It was smooth and light in my hands and I knew that it would be the perfect one to place.

Luke was bent slightly over in prayer when I caught up to him. There were already six stones on his headstone so I figured he family must have taken a trip sometime his month. I added mine to the pile after giving it a kiss – a lucky kiss because it was lucky number seven. Lucky because he was in a better place watching over his brothers and making sure they were doing what was needed to be done.

"Do you miss him a lot?" I asked, not sure of what to say in a moment like this. We never had an opportunity as a family to visit Grandma Pearl because she was located four states away and we rarely ever visited my mother's immediate family. Apparently they were all either loony or criminals, but who can really control that?

"All the time," he replied without hesitation. I looked over at him and I could see the sadness and misery clear as day in his eyes. It was so refreshing to be around a person who was open and candid about everything they did. When I was with Trevor it was because of the thrill and mystery... the love I feel for him is so strong because of the elements that pulled me in to the relationship. But being with Luke it so much more relaxing because I don't have to guess every second something happens. Everything with him is just... simple

His voice pierced through my thoughts as he said, "I remember when we were both fairly young, before the accident, how all five of us and my dad planned out a party for my mom. It was her birthday on August eighth and that year she would have been... about forty-three because Jeff was six and I was twelve.

"She was in the hospital from a relapse of breast cancer so we wanted to make it extra special to keep her fighting, but with guys planning a party you're bound to mess up one way or another." Luke chuckled at this and I could tell he was only laughing to keep himself from crying.

"Did it go well?" I asked, an encouraging smile on my face.

He laughed at my question and said, "Did you not hear the fact that _six_ guys were planning it? It was a complete disaster. We couldn't decide on what theme to do so we mashed it all together. Jeff wanted to have Legos, I wanted race cars, Jack wanted music themes; guitars and whatnot, Felix wanted WWE fighting stuff, Chase wanted a dolphin-themed thing since it was him and mom's favorite animal, and Dad just wanted to get all the ideas in. It was extremely tacky, dad bought decorations for everything. We had sparkly dolphin banners, race cars being smashed by wrestlers on the wall, the Scorpions playing from the doorway, and a "vanilla" cake made by Jeff. When my mother had finally woken up from surgery she gasped in surprise and soon started to cry. Jeff went over and handed her the cake, asking her what was wrong, thinking it would make her feel better. She tried wiping her tears but just sputtered through them saying, "They're happy tears. I'm so happy you guys are all here. I love all of it." So we all went up and hugged her and it was really just a pure family moment."

I few tears ran from his eyes and I couldn't help but want to console him. I went over and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him in for a close hug. He instantly hugged me back; his hands finding it's way quickly to my back. I could tell by the way that he gripped onto me that he was looking for just as much as comfort I was... until the time he stopped hurting I would always be there for him.

* * *

**(A/N: Hopefully this will last through the next week or two. I have finals, so I'll be studying my butt off. After that it's Winter break so it'll give me more time to update and write for my stories. Till then enjoy all of your breaks and I'll be back soon! :) Don't forget to leave a review, they're wonderful and keep me going (don't be afraid to give me ideas!))**


	14. Crazy

**The Change Within**

_Chapter Thirteen: Crazy_

* * *

Crazy. That's exactly how the past two days have been. If I thought I was a celebrity while I was dating Trevor there was no comparison to how well I was known afterward. People still don't attempt to talk to me, but most of them find it hilarious with how I played Battleship with Jennifer and ended up winning pretty much every time; last time I literally sunk her [ship].

With it being only three days after it happened, everyone was pretty riled up about it. I was officially the poster child for bad ass; no one was going to mess with me unless they were stupid enough to take the chance of having their neck broken. There was only one person who was stupid enough to do that.

"Hey Monster Girl, woke up on the wrong side of the cave?" Trevor called from behind me. As soon as I whipped myself around his posse of goons started laughing. It was a lame insult and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Even though the guy had pretty much ripped my heart out of my chest while it was still beating I wasn't as morbidly depressed as I thought I would be. Of course, I wanted to beat the shit out of any girl who looked at him then knock him out, but it's only natural after going through a break up.. Or so I have been told.

"Only because your fat ass took up most of my side Snob," I tossed back. He appeared unaffected as he readjusted his Northface backpack over his polo'd shoulder. In less than a couple days he was back to normal. Somehow he managed to retrieve his identical khaki pants, various colored polos, and expensive dock martins.

Trevor smirked, the smile even more haunting since he got rid of the dark highlights. "You only wish I was there to rock you to sleep every night." He threw a wink shortly after, his eyelid crinkling before popping back into place. The goons let out a low whistle and a chorus of 'Oohs.' They all knew what he was referring to and I personally did not like the direction it was heading.

"Key words: to sleep. You can barely last thirty minutes, let alone rock me through the whole night. Usually you fall asleep before you even get going." Most of this I pretty much made up. You wouldn't be able to tell though because of my confidence and Trevor's dubious facial expression.

Before the goons could comment on what I said the bell rang, signifying that lunch had actually began. Most kids were out of the halls and it was basically just us. Trevor, ignoring my comments about his ability, smiled at me sweetly and said, "Why don't you walk with us, Raven? We all sit at the same table and go through the line with fries an root beer floats. So why not walk together – buddy system?"

"As much fun as that would be, I think I can handle walking by myself to the lunchroom. I'm not like some of the mindless girls at this school," I commented, the rage of seeing Trevor already flirt with other girls was clear in my voice. The way he rebounded so fast would have left my head spinning if I was him. Maybe I'm too inexperienced or maybe he just has too much experience at icing out emotions.

"Oh, come on," Trevor wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him and effectively making us the center of his group. "We had our rough patch, but I think that it shouldn't separate us for good."

"What the fuck are you trying to say?" If I was thinking what he was thinking one of my knees might volunteer to be buddies with his groin region.

"All I'm saying is if you ever get lonely or just want a good time I'll welcome you with open arms if you come with open legs," Trevor said, giving me a wink as we walked into the cafeteria. Everyone stared at our closeness and my face turned bright red with rage. How dare he, mere days after throwing a hammer into my chest, offer me an option as friends with benefits? As if I would ever throw myself back at him after he pulled such a dick move.

"I know I've been calling you a Neanderthal since middle school, but you haven't proved it until now. I would have thought after spending time 'faking it' that you would pick up on the fact that I'm not that kind of girl."

We were at the front of the lunch line at this point and Trevor removed his arm around me to grab a tray. I picked up a sandwich with fries and kept attempting to ignore his arguments. Most of them consisted of how hot or rich he was; as if I didn't know any of this already. Once I got down to the cash register I was so thankful to get out of Trevor's grasp I was willing to kiss the lunch lady's feet. She told me the total and I pulled out a five to pay her. I was about to hurry out of line when I heard, "Don't worry, we can talk this over more when we see each other at dinner tonight. My house, remember?"

My heart stopped and it seemed time did too. Dinner? Trevor's house? Oh god, it was coming back to me. I felt like something had slapped me in the face... hard. The register lady's glare didn't help in that regard. I gave her a curt smile before high tailing it out of there, my brain zooming as I walked over to the table. I sat down next to Becky and she was startled by my facial expression.

"Are you okay Raven?" Becky asked concerned. She already saw me with Trevor and knew he had caused me to act like this. Everything wrong in my life was centered around him.

"No, I have a dinner date with the devil," I said, my face flushed. I completely forgot about my mother's eggs and I didn't want anything to do with them if that cretin was around.

"Did you and Trevor make up?" She asked confused.

"As if!" I exclaimed, sounding a bit too much like Alicia Silverstone for my taste. "Our parents arranged a dinner at their house before the break up. It's tonight and I completely spaced it. I might kill myself to get out of it."

"Don't do that, I would miss you too much." Becky smiled sweetly, she was so innocent and sincere with what she said. There's a reason why she is my best friend.

I let out a sigh, I couldn't leave Becky here to fend off the soccer snobs by herself. Lord only knows what would happen to her if Matt broke it off. She would shrink into a pile of hay and never come back out.

"Fine, fine, I'll go through with it tonight, but if someone is missing a limb don't say I didn't warn you."

**-x-**

"So... this isn't awkward," I stated as I played with the greens on my plate. Trevor was sitting on my left, a tad bit too close, and wearing his signature cologne that made me want to attack him. My parents were across from us, glaring at me every once in a while when I made a comment filled with sarcasm.

"You're right Raven, this isn't awkward at all," My mother said pleasantly. Of course, I knew in all actuality she wanted me to shut my mouth and fast. Instead, I ignored her.

"Arthur, can you please pass the potatoes?" Mr. Mitchell smiled but I knew he didn't like the fact that I was using his first name in his own home. Some guys you can tell don't like anyone but their superiors calling them by their first name. Even then, sometimes they liked to be referred to by their surnames only.

The potatoes slowly crawled from the head of the table to me. Our parents continued to talk about jobs and PTA meetings. My mother wasn't in it but that certainly never stopped Mrs. Mitchell from attempting to recruit her. I was silently praying that my hero would break their expensive front door and rescue me from this hell. A dark, enchanting prince hopefully. I used to think that Trevor would be my hero, but the darkness he had around him was an evil, not a mysterious air. I know better now.

"_And yet you still want him._"

I ignored the voice and shoved some of the food on my plate into my mouth. Horrendous idea. I hate green vegetables about as much as I hate Trevor and I shoved a whole bunch of it in my mouth at once.

"_Not too much different from a week ago,_" the voice cackled inside my head.

Ew, now Trevor's conscience voice-thing just made a reference to us having oral. I already felt out of place here as it was but on top of that I now had the urge to throw up all over their fancy tablecloth. Although it already looked like I was beaten to it with its nasty yellow-green coloring. They probably got out this one because they knew we were coming over; they don't need to impress us because we're poor compared to them. The rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

"Kids, why don't you go and 'chillax' upstairs while the adults take care of the dishes and prepare dessert," Mrs. Mitchell suggested as she smiled at us. I could tell she was anxious to get rid of us, especially me. My mother shot me a pleading look and I stood up shortly after quickly rolling my eyes.

"Can't wait to to see what you're going to make mom," Trevor replied happily as he walked towards the stairs. I followed him slowly, afraid of how I would react. I've been known to have semi-violent tantrums in the past... Just envisioning the black-tipped petals where they were that fateful night triggered something inside me. He was taking me up the designated route intentionally. I'm already pissed as fuck, don't get me wrong, but it still hurt. He was the one person I trusted with my mind and body and he took advantage of that, like he probably has with about every other girl he's ever interacted with.

I paused in the entry way once we got to his room. As I gazed upon his soccer spreadsheet I found it almost astonishing that a couple days ago the whole room was pitch black. Now there are trophies all over and pictures of the school soccer team tacked to his wall. He covered up the space on the wall where we wrote of our love to each other with a poster of the Swedish women's national soccer team.

"Come on in. You're already plenty familiar with this room." I glared at him from across the room and all he did was smirk. That smirk was the reason I felt like shit all the time and one of these days I was going to swipe it off of his face.

"Just because you claimed victory on that last dick move doesn't mean you're winning the psychotic game you have going on in your deluded brain." This 'game' between us has been going on since middle school and Trevor cannot get enough. He is super competitive and my resistance and individuality drives it through the roof.

"Technically, I'm up by twenty."

"You've actually been keeping score?" I asked surprised and rather impressed.

"Yeah, you were up by two originally when back in July you dumped that green slushy on my head at Hasty's diner. My hair was tinted for two days, hence the points. Heart break - namely yours - was worth thirty points."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Wouldn't that leave you with twenty-three points?"

"You know what you did to win three points back... Don't act stupid Raven."

"I'm not acting brainiac. I honestly have no clue what you're referring to."

His eyes darkened and squinted slightly, as if he were trying to figure something out. It wouldn't surprise me with all he has going on in that empty head of his that he found some impractical way to justify his breaking up with me. It probably had something to do with this point system of his.

"Fine, play stupid. Whatever. I wouldn't expect you to be mature about it," he mumbled the last part but it was loud enough for me to hear it.

"You're talking about being mature? You're the guy who dumped me out of thin air and only shrugs when I ask you about it. I get that you wanted to crush my spirit and crap but you can at least tell me why. You _owe_ me that much."

He looked at me, thinking over what he was going to say next. I could tell from the concentrated facial expression that he was trying to word this carefully. We both knew he had no one or anywhere to escape to and that it was time to face the music. "I don't owe you shit. Nobody on this green earth, especially you, is entitled to anything. You're powerless and a minor; you don't have rights. Just be happy you're hearing it from me now."

I stared blankly at him, the disbelief and disappointment coursing through my veins, spreading throughout every inch of my body. I shook my head sadly. "You can't even give me a straight answer when we're by ourselves. I truly feel sorry for you."

"I don't need the pity, Monster. You should target that more towards yourself and your pathetic love life," he chided snidely.

"The only thing pathetic about my love life is the fact that someone as condescending and selfish as _you_ was in it," I quickly replied.

His face scrunched up slightly and he said in a sarcastic tone, "What? And that Patterson kid isn't pathetic? Give me a break Raven. I have a Bently, his is probably bent. I'm on the soccer team scoring constantly, he's probably in the 4-H club making reindeer sweatshirts scoring the occasional high-five. He's probably blue balling and I'm nothing but ballin'."

"Luke and I are not together like that. We're only friends. While you were off rebounding and having meaningless, mind-numbing sex Luke was consoling me. We went out and watched a comedy where the tool gets pushed into the lake and drowns by the end. I could only pray for that to happen to you," I replied, riled up by the way he was talking about one of my closest friends. Luke was the one thing keeping me sane and I wasn't going to stand for Trevor trying to belittle him as he does with everyone else.

"Right, movie date; that's super duper friendly," Trevor said, patronizing me with ease. "You can stop the good girl shit. I know you have something going on with that prep school ghoul; I'm not stupid."

"I'm sure a lot of people would have to disagree with that last statement," I shot back, my argumentative flow kicking in.

"You didn't deny you had a thing for the snob."

"The only snob here is you – he goes to that school because he's a genius and his parents can afford it. I don't have anything going on with him, so you can stop pretending not to pout."

"I'm doing no such thing!" he growled at me, obviously offended and upset at being called out so easily. Especially by the one person who he didn't want to show any emotion or vulnerability to.

"Right, and Jennifer's not a bitch," I commented, once again being sarcastic. Stupidity brings out the best in me.

"She's not actually. She opened my eyes to the truth about some of the people in this town. Jennifer is one of the few people I truly trust. We just might get back together over summer break since it's only two weeks away and all." He smirked and I could tell he was definitely enjoying the horrified expression on my face.

"What do you mean she 'opened your eyes?' Did she take you to Bible Study?"

"Funny, but no. She actually showed me what I have been missing while being with you. I can always rely on her for a good time." The wink he delivered sent a ripple through my stomach and not the good, school girl kind either. It was more like I-was-about-to-empty-the-contents-of-my-stomach-on-his-designer-carpeting ripple.

"W-What? Did you cheat on me?" My head spun for a moment and I was feeling very nauseous. His everlasting smirk wasn't helping in the least.

"I thought you knew the whole time that we were in an open relationship, Raven," Trevor said sweetly, an over-exaggerated smile on his face. I was tempted to slap it as hard as I could more than usual.

"I knew you were a pig and I knew that you had a thing for groupies, but I didn't know you would stoop so low as to fuck two girls at once, deceit one and/or both, then promise them love and devotion."

"You knew in the back of your head all along something wasn't right. You just wanted to think you were special and that only you could change the "big, bad player." What a fucking joke!" Trevor laughed, obviously proud with himself.

"No, you're a joke. Only genuine douches would find joy in crushing a woman's hope for love."

"Love is overrated. Why don't you try and find that in your little boyfriend's arms. You know, after you wipe all his pitiful tears over his brother."

I glared at him before going up and whipping my right hand across his face. The painstaking sound of skin-on-skin echoed throughout the room. It gave me courage and a confidence that I never had before when I saw Trevor's eyes fill with emotion; that of sadness and regret. Hopefully that would teach him to be more respectful of the deceased and those affected by them.

I walked out of his room for forever. I would have nothing to do with him anymore.

* * *

**(A/N: Hey guys :) Yay for Christmas and it's breaks, right? I got caught up on my television shows and soon I'm going down to Florida for a soccer tournament :) Wish me luck and comment on the chapter with a review please. Only a couple more to go!)**


	15. Score!

**The Change Within**

_Chapter Fourteen: Score!_

* * *

Score! It was the last day of school and my last day as a junior. Summer was coming and I was psyched, to say the least, about being able to have sleepovers on Tuesdays or spend the night in the grave yard. I could already envision Jim's labored breathing and hobbling-running technique as he tried to catch me with his trusty hound dog. I started laughing out loud at the thought. Maybe I will take Luke sometime. I mean, it will be a ton of fun having an accomplice for once (Becky is petrified of the night) and he has a nifty escape vehicle. It's dark, fairly quick, and can haul major ass. Perfect.

I was shuffling the last contents out of my locker when Becky came over squealing. She hugged me fiercely, her hair bouncing everywhere and engulfing my face. I was spitting out hairs by the time she was done spazzing and I hoped none of my lipstick somehow transferred to her hair. Her smile was so radiant, I wouldn't let her lose it over a stupid thing like that.

Matt stood quietly beside her, smiling pleasantly. He was one of the few populars that did not have it completely out for me and for that I have a good amount of respect for him locked away somewhere. Not to mention he treated Becky well and she really deserved someone who will look after and care for her. Becky always brings back stories about their 'adventures in love' as if he was the Fabio to her storybook cover. The poor boy probably did not have a clue about how much I knew about his kissing technique... he uses too much tongue for my taste.

"I can't believe it! By the end of today we are officially going to be seniors!" Becky cheered, her hands waving about as if she were having a seizure. "Matt and I could be the power couple we've always dreamed of – the sweethearts."

Matt smiled at her sweetly, but you could tell by the strained look in his eyes that Becky's level of commitment was kind of scaring the easy-going Matt. I laughed, the whole situation was humorous and the best part was that was what I thought would happen to me and Trevor. The only difference was Matt isn't a complete douche bag and loves Becky too much to ever break up with her in a tactless manner.. Or so I would hope.

"Matt, you should go say goodbye to your friends, I don't want to make you miss out on them because of us," I gave him a smile over Becky's shoulder and he immediately relaxed, Becky's comment currently off his mind.

"You sure? I'll stay if you want me to," Matt asked, putting a hand on Becky's arm for reassurance. No need to get in the doghouse right before summer time.

"No, it's okay. You can go ahead," Becky told him, giving him a solid nod and sweet smile.

"All right babe. I won't be gone too long," he replied before giving her a peck on the lips and heading towards a group of guys down the hallway. Most of looked like soccer players and I wonder if Trevor and his latest arm accessory were in the middle of all the attention like always.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Becky asked in her love-struck way. She was always ten times mushier after being with him. Which is the reason why I like it when they have Saturday dates because she is all mushy Sunday and only somewhat the following Monday. By that time she is the most apt to do anything. One time she even agreed to skip gym with me... That was interesting to say the least.

"He is a _complete_ dream," I responded with a touch of sarcasm. She nodded along though, enthusiastic about anyone commenting positively on her boyfriend. She was kind of iffy with sarcasm so it was not a huge surprise she didn't make her chipmunk, offended face. It was cute in a ridiculous way. Her lips would scrunch together, causing her cheeks to puff out some, effectively making her look a small, tree rodent with her light brown hair flaring out.

Her warm brown eyes gazed at me with the same tenderness as she spoke in a somewhat hushed tone, "Raven, I'm kind of nervous about this summer and I really need your advice. I don't want to go around making mistakes when I can learn from others."

"Okay," I answered hesitantly, not exactly sure where this was going. "I'll do my best Becks."

"All right. Well, with all the time Matt and I will probably be spending together this summer I think he might be more open to expressing his... male urges. I don't want it to turn into something like what you experienced. I just feel so much love for him and I believe I am ready, but I don't want to give up my innocence to someone who is just going to turn around and smash it... What do you think I should do if or when it comes up?" I blinked a couple of times, her intense gaze seemed to hollow out my center so I felt like a shell of a human. Had my situation been so paper thin? It sure as hell felt like it. Everyone else could see the mistakes I made and chalk it up to a poor judgment call between love and reality. Reality won, toppling my bet on love without a thought for those who were to be crushed.

Thinking it over, I wanted to tell Becky this. I wanted to tell her men cannot be trusted, especially the immature ones who inhabit high school. I wanted to explain to her the way the world worked and how more likely than not the person you love the most will break your heart. It doesn't matter how they do it either, the end result is always the same: separation. Whether by death or phone, separation is how love always ends... I wanted to tell her this and so much more, but deep down I knew that that was Trevor speaking. My broken heart speaking. My walking wounds speaking. That cynical energy would just break her spirit. She would take every piece of that to heart and I could not risk that.

So instead I gave her my advice, coming form my head this time, "In this day and age Becky, losing your phone is more of a problem than losing your virginity. If you find it sacred, keep it and cherish it until you're married or you know they are committed one-hundred percent. Matt is a stand-up guy and Trevor is a womanizer – his IM account even says so. The two are very different creatures and they should be taken into consideration differently. I have complete faith in Matt. I couldn't picture him leaving you for anyone else. The way he looks at you... it makes me so envious. Even more so when you give it right back. You guys are sickeningly sweet and when you decide to do it you _have_ to tell me the details."

Becky searched my face for a moment, attempting to decipher every bit of information I have thrown at her. After a minute she visibly relaxed, her shoulders sizing down and the tension mostly gone from her face. She then lifted her slender arms and caught me in an intimate hug. The kind of hug that you can only truly share with a loved one or someone you have known for years. Becky was that someone and I was genuinely glad to see her beaming with rays of a different color. That she could have other people in her life and still stay true to her best friend.

"Thank you," Becky whispered so softly that I almost missed it.

"You're always welcome," I squeezed her one last time before we both let go. Becky's smile was goofy as it sprawled across her face, a mix between crazed happy and zen. I could only imagine how ridiculous I looked. I attempted to picture a pale, gothic chick dressed in all black garb smiling like she won the friendship lottery but the awkwardness of it made me giggle uncontrollably.

"What?" Becky asked, a bemused look on her face.

"Nothing," I whooshed out with my laughter, "I just love you a lot."

She gave me a weird glance but chuckled along with my giggles, enjoying any moment where I was somewhat giddy. The last time that probably happened was when I went to her birthday party and had one too many pixie sticks... pink's my favorite. :3

"You found a ride, right?" Becky asked once our laughter had died down a moment later Matt was taking her on a date to some other forward's party; soccer team and their girlfriends only. At max, it would be thirty-six people and I am absolutely positive that if I tried to come that house would get real empty real fast. So instead of taking Sandy out for a ride with the windows down and our bodies hanging halfway out I got to walk home and experience the lovely Dullsville sights. Maybe I'll go out of my way to the graveyard and enjoy the sunset among the tombstones.

"Yeah, no worries. Go and have some fun with your boy... but not too much now," I added with a wink. She giggled, a light pink coming over her face. I had faith that she would choose just the right moment and, whenever that was, it would be perfect. Becky just had awesome timing and the best dumb luck I have yet to encounter. Just last week she called into her favorite radio station and ended up getting to hang out with Rita McRibs or something like that... I don't do country.

"Hey Raven, I'm going to go – Matt is waving me over. I cannot wait to hang out with you over the summer. Maybe this year we can get you a tan," Becky suggested with a devilish smile.

I laughed out right and said, "Maybe this year I'll get you to wear that Alice Cooper shirt I bought you for a Christmas two years ago."

"Ugh, fine. I'll go to the nearest store and buy buckets of sunscreen for you." She stuck her tongue out at me before turning quickly and walking towards the cluster of guys. A few steps later she gave me an over-the-shoulder wave and smile. I rolled my eyes. Typical Becky being her typically adorable self. How typical!

I turned back to my locker and double checked to make sure everything was out of it. All my mini-posters were gone and put in storage in my closet whereas the pictures of Becky and I were on my bedroom wall for the time being. One picture of Luke and I was also among the ones of me and Becky. It was when we were at the county fundraiser. He had won me a stuffed penguin, it was small but cute enough. Becky had snapped it and I kept a copy ever since. That was such an awesome night.

I tossed a folded piece of paper in my locker before closing it. I always did that. It only has a sentence or two on it, but it summarizes my year. I have been doing it since fifth grade when we actually had lockers for the first time. I could recall the horrified faces as I dressed mine with black lace and pictures of my favorite old school monsters. You know – Frankenstein, Dracula, the Munsters cast, Count Chocula, Count Count – all the classics.

I smiled to myself and I walked down the hallway towards the front door. I would definitely miss stuff like this once I went off to college or wherever. All the people I have come to like and the memories that go with them will one day be just that – a memory.

The thought was saddening but I did not have long to ponder it before I felt myself lunge towards the left side of the hallway. A hand covered my mouth and I began to kind of freak out. I couldn't see who the hand belonged to or where the person was taking me. We were moving away from the hallway and lights, and needless to say I was about to full out panic. A minute later we stopped moving and I could feel my heart throbbing in my ears. I could see the hallway but no one would be able to find me all the way back here in all black. I was so screwed.

The person behind me shifted and I could feel their hot breath move from above my head to my ears to my neck. My own breath got shaky and I was terrified of what would happen. I began to pant from the lack of oxygen as the person put their lips on my neck. Their lips were warm and soft and I felt myself start to lose control. The pair seemed to work wonders as they massaged my neckline. The tongue would sliver in and out periodically, dampening the target area. My knees would go weak whenever their teeth grazed my skin and I moaned into the fleshy hand when they nibbled on me.

Suddenly the hand was released and I was spun around to face my captor. I knew who it was instantaneously. Even though there was very little light shining down here I could tell by the outline that it was Trevor. I knew that body inside and out; he was fit and just the way his jersey hung over his shoulders I could tell it was him.

My suspicions were confirmed when a husky voice murmured to me, "Have you missed me?" There was a slight smirk on his face but it always seemed to be there. He was not Trevor Mitchell without his smirk.

I moved closer to him and placed my fingers in his hair. He relaxed into them and he looked down at me, his eyes so breath-taking and earth-shattering. My stomach twisted and I almost began to cry. It was not until then I realized I _had_ missed him. I missed being around him. I missed being with him most of all.

"Does this answer your question?" I whispered slowly before reaching up and meeting his lips with mine. All the old emotions I had for him came flooding back. The security, the love, the hate, the fear; every last one of them. It seemed like the same nostalgia happened with him too.

Our mouths meshed in a fury. We were trying to make up for the months in mere minutes. It was fast paced and the momentum was gaining. I was pulling his face as close as humanly possible to mine, the hair a massive curl between my fingers. His hands found my waist without hesitation and he pulled our lower bodies together. I could feel him pulsing, he was so close. He began to massage my ass as we began to invade each others' mouth. My tongue shot in and out, the panting between us caused the atmosphere to get hotter.

I groaned into his mouth, he was definitely hitting a nerve. I could feel him smile against my mouth as he worked his magic hands further. Trevor broke the kiss before resting his forehead against mine. I loosened my death grip on his hair, the blonde locks oozing back to their original place. Breathless, he moved his hands up the length of my body. We both caught our breath as his fingers scampered across my backside before making their way along to my front. His hands covered most of my breast and he began to press and squeeze them effortlessly. I alternated taking in sharp breaths and groaning as he continued to play with me.

As he slowed, my hands gradually shifted from his hair to his face. His hands moved around back to relax below my shoulder blades. His green-blue eyes peered down into me and I tingled all over. He leaned down towards me and captured my lips in a sweeter embrace. It was orchestrated slowly, deliberately to convey what we were both feeling. It felt as though neither of us wanted it to end as it carried on minute after minute, the school emptying around us.

We broke apart and I felt compelled to keep kissing him. He showered my face with tiny pecks, moving from my lips to my cheeks to my forehead to my nose to my eyelids. Anything he could reach he kissed. I met his lips one last time, grazing my tongue across his teeth before coming back to reality.

I hugged onto him for dear life, I never wanted to let this moment go. The passion and mixed signals finally came together and turned into this. But this, whatever it was, was ending. He seemed to realize it as he pulled me into him. We stood there for a moment before I pulled away. He peered down at me, a sad pleading expression in his eyes. He knew what was coming.

"This summer... I am going to get over you," I told him, the tears forming behind my eyes. He only nodded, not saying anything. I began to walk away and pretended not to hear his sniffles and softly spoken, _"I love you."_

* * *

**(A/N: One more chapter to go and then the epilogue, isn't that crazy? For all of those who have waited this long I am so happy to have readers like you. You really inspired me and because of _dorothyrichardson_'s review I decided to add that last part. I was aching to write a romantic scene (V-day wasn't too far away) and that really pushed me to do it. You guys are a great influence, thank you and keep the reviews coming :D They're all lovely. Much love, Lilly)**


	16. End

**The Change Within**

_Chapter Fifteen: End_

* * *

End. The end of summer was approaching and fast. Soccer conditioning was pretty much over and try-outs were only a couple days away. I wasn't overly worried; I had made varsity since I was a freshmen and now I was one for the lead scorers. It was a great set up for senior year; I had the status, I had the money, and I had the girls. The one thing I was missing was _my_ girl. True to her word, she got me this summer. I see them everywhere.

Raven and Luke.

The thought of them alone made me want to spew the contents of my stomach all over the nearest person. Then maybe I would have someone who could partially feel my pain. It only got worse when my best friend started to go on double dates with the new couple... Matt and Luke are super good friends now. So on top of my misery I get to see her all over him at house parties. My favorite.

There was no use in sulking over it, in fact I did my best to do anything but. I went out a lot with friends and I even had my fair share of dates. In fact, I was out on one right now. Her name was Ava and I guess it was going as good as a second date should be. We were having a grease-filled dinner before going down to the theaters and seeing the latest promising Oscar hopeful.

Hasty's diner was a pretty popping spot and a few other couples were here as well. I only recognized maybe one of them, but otherwise I had nada. Ava waved to one of the unrecognizable girls before shoving a couple fries in her mouth. She wasn't the most graceful eater, which explains why we're at a place like Hasty's. She wasn't quite up to the country club etiquette yet. Plus, it's frowned upon to throw up in the club's bathroom. Here you could throw up on the stove and they'll bake it into a pancake or something. With that being said, I tentatively took a bite out of my burger and prayed the movie was coming up soon.

"So... Do you want to hang out next weekend? My parents will be out on vacay in Havana," Ava blurbed, her voice catching me off guard. Her voice was generally scratchy; grading on my inner ear and this was not the first time it has caught me by surprise. I tended to drift off recently. The other day I almost plowed over an incoming freshman during our timed miles... it was a pretty hysterical.

"Don't know, what's in it for me?" I smoothly replied, knowing fully well what an invitation like that signified. Giggidy.

"Let's just say... we'll pop out more than the hot tub if you pay me a visit." The sexuality in her voice was undeniable. She wanted me.

"I'll see if I can get something arranged. I'm sure it won't be a problem." I gave her a good old fashioned wink before turning back to my cooling burger. She giggled furiously and a blush crept tentatively up her neck. While she was focusing on trying not to look flustered I checked my watch. Damn. An hour till the movie starts. We chewed in a slightly uncomfortable silence before I muttered something along the lines of, "We better go soon... The movie's about to start."

"Mkay, just let me use the restroom real fast, I"ll be back in a few minutes and while I'm gone you can pay the bill," Ava instructed before grabbing her clutch and walking towards the bathroom. Her hips swooshed back and forth, tantalizing and hypnotizing me with every step she took. Totally and completely on purpose. I wasn't complaining, trust me, the best part of a girl leaving is watching her go. They always do something to make you think of them.

The show was over as soon as the door swung closed and I was left to twiddling my thumbs. I poked around my left over fries with a passive expression. Waiting was such a stupid thing. Complete waste of time. And yet it's considered a virtue. Things like that confuse me. If anything should be virtuous, shouldn't something like sexiness? You know, since it's generally desired all around and the subject matter is enjoyable without much difficulty.

The hag of a waitress came over while pictures of practically naked models danced around in my head. Coming into consciousness was rather depressing when the first person you were met with was a human lump that was in desperation of a lifted... everything.

"Cash or credit?" She grunted, obviously put off by having to ask such a question fifty times a day.

I pulled out a small wad of bills and handed her part of it. "This will do."

She mulled over the bunch in her hand before grunting, "Do you need any boxes?"

"God no!" I practically said. It was pretty obvious from the tone of my voice I did not overly care to cart that around with me all night. Not to mention the smell that comes along with it. Nothing is less romantic than caring around potentially salmonella poisoned food in the heat of summer. Trust me. My mom hauled our left overs through the zoo three summers ago. My nostrils were scarred for life.

The lump went back to the register and dispersed the money, probably packing an extra couple dollars before she gave whatever is left back. In cheap places like this you're guaranteed to be ripped off three dollars. It's part of their routine.

After ten minutes Ava finally returned from the bathroom. Her light skin seemed fainter, her face appeared to be swallowed in white splotches. Overall, she looked flushed and it was as though she would collapse at any second. I met her halfway and her hand encircled mine. She was looking for support and for now I would be able to give it to her. I tried to be there for people, at least for a week or two. Most of the time it backfires, but at least it sorts out who I can truly trust with my back.

We crossed the restaurant with ease and I was about to open the single door before it flung out from my hand and a solitary figure almost bumped into me. I glared down at the person I've come to loathe. I hated everything about them... The gloss in their hair, the steady smile on their face, the meek demeanor, or the fact that they were probably fucking her by now. Luke Patterson does not deserve my sloppy seconds. But with the intensity of my glare beaming down on his face, the three of us knew she was beyond sloppy seconds... She was the whole thing.

"Sorry, we'll just slip by," Luke said, not breaking my harsh stare for even a second. Once he moved along I inched towards the door frame and she moved by so fast that I almost missed her. My open hand reacted quickly and grasped her left elbow. She twisted, startled by the fact that I even touched her.

"How are you doing?" I asked her, looking straight into her eyes. Anger was permeating her cool composition and I could tell that I probably just ruined what would have been another perfect night between the two of them.

"I'm happy," she responded and then snapped her arm from my hands. That was the first time I had seen her up close in a couple months, let alone talk to her. Hearing her voice brought up nostalgia and before I fully got out of my haze Ava wound up shoving me out onto the sidewalk. My shoes skidded, causing me to almost trip and immediately snap out of that state.

Ava dropped my hand and made her way to my parked car. It took a moment to regain my composure but once I did, I braced myself for what was to come. By the way she stormed off, it was not hard to decipher she was pissed. My suspicions were confirmed when I opened the door and plugged my keys in the ignition. Before I could even show off the power of my baby (which of course immediately transfers to the power of my dick) she snapped at me.

"What the fuck was that?" My skin pulled tighter together, leaving a trail of goosebumps down my body. I was not expecting that much verbal venom. She's usually quieter than most girls I have been with.

"What do you mean?" I blinked at her, momentarily stunned to the point where I couldn't think of anything intelligent to say.

"You know what," she seethed, "that thing where you grabbed her arm like it was your life line. God Trevor, she's not even pretty."

"Don't you fucking say that about her!" I wanted to scream so bad. Every hair on my body was on end and I wanted to yell to the point where my lungs felt raw. Shout how she is beautiful. Holler about there is more to a book than the cover that's bound to the story. State how she is more than anyone could deserve, including myself. Instead, I pushed the bubbling hatred away and focused on the girl at hand. Ava was no Raven, but she had an influence on whether I was getting any action soon. No use in not getting laid over grabbing at someone else.

"You're right, she's not. But does it really matter? I'm on a date with you... One of the most enticing, passionate, _sexiest_ things I have ever experienced in my life," I purred at the end. That was definitely my go to thing. If my body wasn't doing anything for them (heaven forbid) then my tenor voice could always get them hot and bothered.

She cocked an eyebrow at me, but I knew it was working. Her innards were melting and mixing and within seconds she was going to be putty in my masculine hands, ha.

"Besides, she's not the one I've been dying to do this to all night," I said smoothly before putting one hand where her head and neck meet and the other on the small of her back, giving me good leverage to pull her in closely. She gasped slightly, making a wonderful entrance to her mouth as I began to mash my lips with hers. It was a standard open mouth kiss; plenty of tongue but not enough saliva to drown her. We pulled back around the same time and I flashed her a glamorous smile. She smiled back. Putty in my hands.

"Off to the movies," I commented before starting the car and backing out. I sent a wink in the general direction of the diner, almost certain Raven would sneak a peak at our exit.

Within minutes we were at the dollar movie theater. The Goal: Score tickets to the movie where people are the least likely to go. My bet was on a kids film or whatever flick wasn't raved about on Facebook. My bet was the Cats vs. Dogs movie that doesn't seem to go away. I swear, it's been here for six months. I purchased the tickets to the movie and we headed over to the concession stand. Once there, we ordered one medium popcorn, one coke, one water, and a thing of Junior Mints. Enough to gorge on for most of the movie.

Once we hit the theater we wasted no time. As I predicted, not a single soul was there and within moments we were _all_ over each other. The arm rests were thrown up and the treats pushed off to the side. I collapsed on top of her and we smothered each other with kisses and bites. Hell yeah, she's a biter.

She plunged her nails into my shirt as I grinded against her. The previews flashed across our face but I didn't pay much attention, I was focused on getting lost in the moment. Not because I was particularly fond of it, rather because... Who wants to do anyone where the floors are sticky and the main course is popcorn and sweets? Well, the one exception probably would be Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. Then again, who wouldn't want to do it there? They'd probably coat your dick in chocolate or caramel; extra pleasure for both parties, eh?

The dampness of her mouth closing around me shot me straight up out of my day dream. Somehow she maneuvered us in a position that allows for this kind of stuff. I wasn't complaining, not in the least. This is the one area that if she didn't bite I would not mind at all.

"Say my name," she breathed after a few minutes of bliss, careful not to move her mouth too harshly. At the moment I was primarily focused on steadying my breath and not letting her actions get the best of me.

"Avaah," I drew out a bit. This was the beauty of one syllable names; they weren't a mouthful to say and they can be exaggerated in so many variations.

"Ave," I shortened it, mixing with the styling as she twirled her tongue around in a seemingly effortless manner. My eyes and body in general sunk lower into her clutches; this girl definitely knew what she was doing. As I began to relax so did my brain because I was adding on extra letters. Murmuring stuff like, "Aveeee-en."

Soon enough she did something miraculous and I half moaned- half shouted, "Raaaaven!" I knew my mistake as soon as it slipped from my damned mouth. My eyes widened and they immediately connected to her slanted ones. Then she bit me. HARD. I yelped and she backed away from me, straightening herself and muttering intelligible things. Once she had gotten herself all figured out she turned to me, her hair floating around her head like a crazed person.

"You asshat!" She barraded me. I bent over further, huddling protectively over my member. "How DARE you? After the whole Diner thing I would have at least expected you to say My. Fucking. Name. I cannot believe you! You dumbass. I hope you get pubic lice and drop dead."

She slapped me across the back of my head and stormed out of the theater. Needless to say. I probably was not going to get any action from her anytime soon. So once the pain became bearable I picked up our snacks and finished watching the horrid movie, my mind not wondering much farther than the naked cat portrayed on the screen. The most skin I've seen tonight by far.

**-x-**

A few weeks passed and school was back in session. I haven't heard from Ava since but that doesn't faze me. This is my senior year and I have pretty much ruled the place since my sophomore year (all freshmen are a joke). It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say I have already been with two-thirds of the female population. What can I say? I drive the bitches mad crazy.

I glanced over and see Matt and Becky messing around on one of their lockers and I called out to them. Matt raised his head and gave me a genuine smile. Becky's a bit shy around me, more than likely due to Raven's stories.

"How have you been, man?" he asked as we slap each others hands.

"Not too bad bro. This season is going to be wicked. You plan on cheering on Matt this year too?" I directed my question towards Becky. Matt always comments on how I tend not to involve her in our conversations. It's something I have been working on though. I can't let Luke upstage me in the friendly relations department.

"Of course," she responded with a small smile, "but right now we were planning on checking out my locker."

"Oh cool," I responded, rocking back on my heels. "I suppose I'm headed that way too since we're pretty much right by each other anyways." Mitchell, Miller. That's almost spot on.

We migrated towards the M's and end up being three lockers away. At least I wouldn't have to be the third wheel at all times; this would definitely put some space between us.

I opened my rust red locker and shifted through my backpack, making sure that I got what I needed for the first few periods. Once I confirmed I had what I needed, I began to shove my backpack in the confined space. It landed on the metallic surface with a small thump and with great pride I began to shut my locker. That was until I noticed a spec of something. I almost missed it, it was so tiny. I moved back the door and stuck my hand out towards the object. It turned out to be a piece of paper. I unfolded it carefully, smiling like a dumbass as I recognized the handwriting of a past lover.

**[** _Don't stop pursuing me Neanderthal _**]**

As soon as I read it I let out a whoop so loud it echoed down the hallways. A few heads turned to glare at me, but I didn't care. I pushed the piece of paper down in my pocket. Luke better watch his back because I'm coming full force.

* * *

**(A/N: So, whatcha think? Worth the wait? This is officially the ending chapter (in case you didn't figure it out by the chapter name :P)** **and the Epilogue is the next big thing to come. I have spring break coming up and I'm going to North Carolina for a college showcase for soccer. It should be chilly, leaving me inside to write up you guys something mushy-gushy ;) haha. Leave me a nice review, they're ever so appreciated.)**


	17. Epilogue

**The Change Within**

_Epilogue: College_

* * *

College. Man oh man, I absolutely cannot wait for college. You have no idea. I was completely and utterly ready to leave the past two years behind in Dullsville, never to be revisited. Repression sounded like the perfect solution right about now. I could not wait another moment to get on campus, attend classes, and meet legal age, liquor-buying men.

"Raven! Dinner's ready!" my mother's call brought me back to the situation at hand. I was three months away from leaving, still temporarily staying with my parents, and Billy Boy would _not_ leave me alone. He constantly reminded me of how he would abduct my room and turn it into an extra space to be all nerdly in when I'm gone. Maybe I'll set up little surprises for him... that'll teach the runt.

I marched down the stairs a moment later, anxious to fill my stomach with some of mother's intensely foul grub. Tonight it smelled like Fried Spaghetti O's and moldy Ritz crackers. Yummy.

My plate was already at the table once I sat down. The wonderful waves of food weren't at all what they smelt to be. Instead of carbs and meatballs there seemed to be a large crisp of well over-cooked meat. It also appeared that rice was on the menu, thankfully not the moldy glob of salted bread I was imagining. I was about to cut through the blackened substance when my mother's religious side severely came out.

"Raven Eleanor Madison*!" We have to say prayer first," my mother reminded me in a scolding voice. Being at Dullsville Prep for the past year had really spoiled me when it came to teenage freedom. There, it was a sleep away school – boarding school almost. They provided us meals and shelter and we were let out on weekends and during two to three weekdays when our classes were not in session. In return, we had to maintain decent grades and stay out of too much trouble.

"Prayer," I responded cheekily. My dad and brother stifled their laughter, they had no intention of coming into the cross fire of my mother's death glare. When she wanted to, she could be as scary as her cooking.

My fathered coughed once, the jitters of laughter fleeing his face as he ducked his head and connected hands with my mother and I before stating, "Dear Heavenly Father, we thank you for your generosity and keeping us all guarded under your wing. We only ask for your acceptance and maybe for Sarah's cooking to improve. Amen."

My mother grunted, but smiled nonetheless. Her cooking was pretty horrible and after eighteen years of putting my stomach through the trauma you can only pray it gets better... or she quits.

We all began to chow down on brown rice and what I hoped was chicken. Banter carried on around me and I focused on staring into space. It was odd being home and around my family again. I wasn't particularly close to any of them and they seemed to gravitate their attention towards Billy Boy. He was sure to be successful at whatever he set his mind to whereas I was merely a question mark; never certain, never declared.

"So Raven, do you mind that I'll keep rats in your room when you're away?" Billy Boy wondered aloud, snapping me out of my trance.

I glowered at him. "Rat_s_? Like there will be more than one of them?"

"About twenty actually," he corrected.

"What!" I exclaimed. No way were buck-toothed vermin going anywhere near my room, especially with their nasty bedding and feces being flung all about. Sick.

"Yeah, mom and dad a-okayed it."

I looked incredulously at the pair to my side. My mother had the decency to shrink back a bit, obviously distraught by the present situation. My father on the other hand stood his ground.

"What's so wrong with that? You already expressed your distaste in this town and once you go off to college I doubt you'll come back other than to visit. We love you Raven, but you can't stay here forever, I just want you to know that. We just want you to know that," my father spoke gently, wrapping a secure arm around my mother's shoulders. She smiled up at him and I could feel my defense slipping away. Why make them mad when they were only looking realistically at the future? There was no point to strain a perfectly average relationship.

"Whatever," I grumbled. "I'm going up to my room. Or rather, my temporary quarters."

As I pushed away from the table and gathered my dishes, I could hear Billy Boy's taunting "I told you so"s over my shoulder. I wanted to falcon punch him, but refrained from doing so. By slapping him with the force I felt like, I could possibly leave him prepubescent and squeaky for the rest of his life and no one wants that … On second thought …

I shook the intent out of my head. No need for violence at this time. He was about to enter middle school. I think he'll grow soon enough and eventually ask out a girl... or guy. I'm really not positive about him and Henry quite yet. Only time will tell.

I walked up the stairs and a moment later I walked in my room. I gazed at my posters and dark fixtures that would soon became a very welcoming home for rats; my least favorite creature of the night. Their tails were way longer than necessary and they scurried about in the shadows; watching, waiting. They were no comparison to the majestic bats that come fluttering by from time to time. A few weeks ago there was one that hovered around my window. It had these toughs of auburn hair on his chest around all the black ones and these intense, shining blue eyes. They reminded me of those creepy cats you see all the time on television.

A slight shiver ran down my spine, the image coming back too quick for me to handle. The same amazement and eerie tingling was coming back full force and I knew staying here would make me become paranoid. So, I threw off my clothing, put on my Hello Batty Bikini (plus a cover-up), and packed a small bag of necessities. Tonight was a good night as any to go moonbathing.

**-x-**

The rustling of my towel against the crisp July air was relaxing to my hyperactive nerves. The calmness of the Dullsville lake was almost equal to that of the graveyard. The barely audible movements in the water were enough to create a slight humming and electricity about the place. It was like a mini-vacation that I could take and no one would interrupt me. Most people in Dullsville didn't step out past ten so it was practically guaranteed solitude. Sweet serenity.

As I settled down on my towel, I heard the unmistakable sound of rustling nearby and I inwardly cursed myself. Of course nothing wanted to work out for me. How awful was it ask for just one peaceful night on the beach? Now I would probably have to convince some serial drinker not to skinny dip. Yuck.

As soon as I heard the painstaking word, "Shit" I knew I was doomed and that the gods were against me from the start. There was no way I could run at this point because the form of my nemesis was coming through the bushes, fighting off the foliage that clung like a rampant ex-fling. The encounter was unavoidable and it was only a matter of time before he saw me. So I did what anybody would do: fixed my hair and made sure I looked sexy as fuck.

By the time he thwarted his way through every plant and landed on the patch of sand I was cool as a cucumber. No distinct expression was on my face and I laid there, my paleness radiating like California in the 1930s, as I waited for him to recognize me.

I figured he had left, no even seeing me, when I did not hear any movement along the beach-like sand. This would be my downfall, as I jumped a good three feet in the air when he whispered from behind me, tickling my neck, "Raven?"

My heart rate increased dramatically and I covered my right hand over my chest, gasping, "Jesus, when did you get so sneaky?"

"Whoops, sorry. I didn't think you got scared so easily," he chuckled, coming around to face me.

"I don't, you just _surprised_ me is all. I figured you along with everyone else would be at the country club playing Shirley Temple Pong: Virgin Style. That's the hip thing to do on a Friday night, right?" I challenged him teasingly as he sat down in the sand. It had been a while since I've seen him and...

_ "We know, you think he's hott, get on with it," _the voice resurfaced with a roll of its imaginary eyes.

"Actually, I was taking a stroll when those nasty plants crossed my path. It was dumb luck that I found you here." He seemed passive enough when he said it, not taking my antics to heart for once. Plus, the athletic pants and red tee shirt suggested there was truth behind his story.

"Do you even believe in dumb luck?"

"Not really," he replied, flashing a smile. It was different from the devious, cocky smile I remember somehow. I just couldn't figure out what.

"Figures," I said with a slight roll of my eyes.

Trevor let out a breathy chuckle that sounded more like a sigh as he raked his fingers through his blonde strands. They fell one after another back into place. I watched the last one take its original position and he started the process over again. The repetitive pampering registered in my mind as nervous. He was nervous. Trevor Mitchell, one of the most collected guys I knew, was nervous to be around me. I was positive it wasn't because of one of my over the top outfits, saying how I was practically naked.

"Trevor, why did you stop and talk? If you want, you can walk away and we can both forget all about this encounter," I offered up, completely willing to scratch this off my recent memory tab.

He tilted his head from looking slightly over my right shoulder to having his eyes blaze directly into mine. I couldn't shake off the intense gaze. A shiver raced down my spine and next thing I knew, the pressure of his lips were once again on mine. Freaked out, I began sputtering.

"What the hell?" I yelled as he leaned back.

"Don't even think about putting me on the back burner again. I screwed up big time junior year and I'm not letting you go off without setting the story straight."

"What's there to set straight? You said you would crush my heart with the force of a sumo wrestler fighting an elephant and I was duped by all your 'I love you's. It's really not a big deal," I expressed as nonchalantly as possible. How stupid was I to even think for a second that maybe he cared about me? Obviously, I let my ignorance get the best of me around a guy I thought was going to stick around. Whoops.

"It was sort of like that... The reasons why I followed through with it seem so trivial now. I should have confronted you about it. I should have done _something," _Trevor stressed, raking another hand through his rows of captured sunlight.

"What are you talking about?" I asked dumb-founded. I honestly did not have a single clue as to what he was going on about.

"There were these photos that were given to me of you and Luke... You were embracing and acting all couple-y and," Trevor paused a moment, his cool expression faltering, "and I thought you were cheating on me. That for some reason I wasn't good enough for you."

I stared at him, a bit confused as to what he was babbling about. Photos of me and Luke? We never took photos together while I was dating Trevor.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jennifer gave me photos of you two together. I haven't been able to get them out of my head, especially when you two started going out. It looked like you were on a date or something... Leaving a restaurant and him kissing your forehead." Trevor grew quiet after the last part. You could tell just by the twisted smile it actually bothered him. The rich kid across town had feelings besides arrogance and all-around snobbishness.

"When was that?" I pontificated.

"Uhm, I'm not really sure. It was during the soccer season I think. I don't know. I've been kind of trying to forget," he responded a bit sheepishly. The uncomfortable smile was still present and my stomach twisted along with it. All of this mayhem could have been prevented but no one tried making the necessary steps.

"Oh," I responded quietly. The uncertainty of the situation as a whole made my night relaxing beneath the glowing moon into an awkward turtle kind of night. The one night I finally get to myself Trevor has to come and ambush it. Typical. Somehow, he always ended up getting in my way. He even crashed Dullsville Prep's prom to try and steal a dance.

It seemed as though I could never escape him. No matter where I went he would be there, right around the corner. So it seemed futile to refuse his offer to go swimming in the lake with him. No one would be able to see us and I could use the water to relax the prickly feeling on my skin.

"Before you even offer it, I'm not taking off my clothes," I assured him with a pointed look.

"No promises on this end," he said with a wink before swiftly throwing off his red tee in one motion.

Gawking, I couldn't even imagine how he got any hotter. Granted, I hadn't seen him half-naked in over a year besides the occasional Facebook picture, but it was still surprising. Even though he shined in the daytime, he appeared like a dimmed light bulb with his tanned figure and blonde waves encompassed in the darkness. His six-pack was intoxicating as the grooves and liveliness of them permeated my vision. Not only that but his pectorals lay smoothly as they connected to his newly buff biceps and triceps, the two 'ceps twining along his arms like lost loves. He discarded the shiny black material from his lower half, leaving generous amounts of varicolored skin and toned leg muscles.

"Soccer tans are the worse," he said with a smirk as my eyes snapped to his face for the first time in five minutes. His green eyes glistened in knowing my resolve was half broken at the sight of him. His jaw line had gotten sharper and I could only imagine how gorgeous he would look when he's thirty and running his father's empire.

The king-in-waiting moved towards the lake, silently asking me to follow. Without a sound I walked to the edge of the lake and dipped my toe in. The water released almost every bit of tension in my body and I walked into the welcoming feeling gratefully. It was like once I got into the lake around shoulder-length deep all the toxins in my body just seemed to seep into the surrounding water; all worries and cares gone for a few fleeting moments.

My eyes flicked towards Trevor who was looking at the water with great disdain. He was only calf-deep and seemed unwilling to come any farther. I couldn't help but giggle at the manly man who appeared so timid at the moment.

"All you have to do is wade in," I suggested, sniggering a bit. He raised an uncertain eyebrow and took a small step forward. He frowned at the water, somehow blaming it for his discomfort.

"If I get bitten by some creature lurking around, I am fully blaming you. That or I get some stupid disease from these unsanitary waters. Bleh," he rambled on and I could only smile and move into water deep enough for treading. I had to do something to keep busy while I waited for him. Lord knows how long it would probably take for Trevor to get over his drama queen antics. I don't know if I could even wait that long.

I didn't have to think about it much longer as the sound of Trevor splashing into the water filled my head. There was a sudden ripple of waves around me and the warmth of his body against me sent my already over-loaded head spinning. He twirled me around in his arms, gripping me close to him. It wasn't until that moment when I realized how much I truly adored being in his arms or rather just being a part of him. He seemed to be having a similar emotion going through him as he eyed me. I had only seen that look on his face about two times as a whole. Both were directed towards me.

I tilted my head slightly to the right. Curiosity consumed me often and this place and time was no exception. I wanted to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling, and why he's even risking hurting either one of our egos. I know my pride couldn't handle another lashing, especially from Trevor Mitchell.

Yet, as we leaned towards each other pride and egocentrism seemed so trivial. Stupid things broke us apart – a simple miscommunication ruined an entire relationship. No matter what I wasn't going to let it happen again. As his lips pressed against mine, I made sure he knew how I felt towards him.

I straddled him, pulling my legs up and around his midsection. He didn't seem to mind as he continued on, his lips soft and plenty full. My left hand found its way into a burrow of hair, edging his head closer to mine. His mouth opened automatically and my tongue slithered in the cavity. I flicked it across the backside of his teeth before it began to tangle and dance with his tongue; the fleshy pink blobs feeling graceful for once. His breath tasted like minty gum and I could not help but wonder where it may have ended up. Way below us in the lake? On the shore? Back in the bushes? Who knows? Who cares?

We continued our dance of the slobbery flesh and a minute later Trevor began to reach towards the clasp on the back of my bikini. I snapped back involuntarily, a naturally stupid reaction. His eyes opened in frustration, obviously leaving us both hassled over his simplistic move.

"Not right now, it's a collectable and I am not losing it in this lake," I told him with a slight chuckle.

"That's what Bethany said last summer but we still ended up doing it anyways," Trevor responded, obviously replacing my innocent remark about a bikini for Bethany's supposed V-Card. As if. She lost that long ago amongst the library books freshman year. The thought of her growing back a virginity for Trevor to steal was almost laughable.

"I didn't know this was such a hot spot for you. Maybe I'll just go home so you can claim your next victim of seduction," I said semi-seriously as I freed my legs from their position around his waist. I don't think I would ever forgive myself if I had Bethany's sloppy seconds. Jennifer was bad enough but Bethany was at least two seeds lower.

"Don't," Trevor laughed, genuinely amused with upsetting me, "I'm not done with this victim yet. There's still some potential for a good time."

"Probably not. You'd just ruin it again with your obsession over putting me in second to your popularity," I said while sticking out my tongue. The thing about cheek is that I can give it right back. The other thing about cheek is that Trevor has a PhD in it so us experts can go back and forth for days.

"It's more of a hobby than an obsession," Trevor retorted, rolling his eyes playfully. "Besides, as far as I'm concerned, I've got you scheduled for every day of the week. That is, if you want to see me that often." His luminous eyes looked down into me with such subtle earnesty, like he might not actually mind having me around.

"Of course," I smiled at him before giving him a peck. Trevor smiled back almost instantaneously. I suppose smiling was just as contagious as laughter. Everyone knows that laughter is the best medicine. So by default smiling must also be a cure for just about anything; maybe even for mending old wounds.

"Raven, if I tell you I love, can I keep you forever?" Trevor smiled sweetly, making my heart soar and causing my inhibitions to flee right beside it.

"Quoting _Casper_ to pick up a girl? I never thought I would hear that from you." I couldn't help but giggle. Casper was one of the most ingenious characters of all time, not to mention cutest.

"What can I say? I would do anything to get my Monster Girl back, even if it means quoting corny kid movies," he teased, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Whatever," I responded, snuggling up to him in the dark water, pressing my chest against his. "I'm just glad you didn't give up on me Snob."

He rested his head against mine, the humming seemed to fade away as we clung to each other. It was relieving to be needed and to have someone you can depend on. I never expected anything to come out of my trip, but knowing what I know now, I'm glad it did.

Trevor moved his head slightly so that he could kiss the forehead area right along my hairline and mumble into it, "I would never give up on you Raven."

* * *

(* I don't think the books ever really mentioned if Raven had a middle name or not. So I just took the author's first name and made it flow a bit better with Raven. Simple enough.)

* * *

(**A/N: Omigoodness! The almost two-year project has come to a close. An end. That's it. Done. Finished. Fin. This was my first story that I've written all by myself without any outside influences and I couldn't be prouder. The first chapter still miffs me a bit with all the math (who know I could be so lame? :P) For those of you who have started reading at any point and made it to the end, I congratulate you and I'm so happy I could have this journey with you :') I feel like a mother bird kicking her baby out of the nest. But fear not, more story-babies will come! Haha. Especially since summer is closing in :) Anyways, thank you so much to every single person who has **_alerted_, favorited**, stalked**, and especially _**reviewed**_**! A big shout out to all of you and I hope you stick with your fanfiction-ing and maybe even pop a few of your own stories out there :) Love much, Lilly**)

* * *

Final Update: 5/2/2012  
Edited: 5/24/2012


End file.
